Lead Me Not Into Temptation
by Courteney
Summary: Harry/Draco Slash ^^^Chapter 20^^^ “It’s engraved,” Draco said softly, pulling the ring out of the box. He held it up so Harry could read the inscription written inside the band: Together forever, I will always love you, ~Draco.
1. Draco's Dilemma

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.

SLASH WARNING: This story is mainly about a relationship between two boys.  If you don't like it, go tell someone who cares.

Chapter One ~ Draco's Dilemma

***************************************************************************************************************************

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and surreptitiously glanced over at the Gryffindor table.  There **he was.  Sitting with his friends, laughing and joking around, Draco thought resentfully.  The Golden Boy, Dumbledore's pet, The Boy Who Lived.  Ever since the great Harry Potter had shunned his offer of friendship on that first train to Hogwart's, Draco had become increasingly jealous of the incredibly happy life Harry appeared to lead.  Draco pushed his food around on his plate.  He had Potions first thing this morning…with ****him.  **

Draco glanced back up at the Gryffindor table.  Harry's black hair was all over the place as usual and Draco felt an almost irresistible urge to run his hands through it.  Draco squashed the feeling and let his silver eyes move down over the lightening bolt scar to Harry's green ones.  Draco was so startled to see Harry staring back at him that he didn't think to mask his emotions.  Without realising it, his feelings were laid out clearly on his face.  Draco watched as Harry's face changed from irritation to confusion.  Harry looked away and went back to talking to his friends.  Why had Harry looked like that? Draco wondered, then he realised that he hadn't behaved the way he usually did when Harry was near – with contempt.  Draco almost groaned out loud.  If Harry guessed how he really felt about him then…well he didn't know what he would do.  Actually, he didn't know what his father would do.

His father wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.  Draco had had many conversations with him about Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  Surprisingly enough, his father wanted to leave the Dark Side and join Dumbledore.  It's just that he was too afraid of the consequences.  Voldemort was notorious for his treatment of traitors.  Draco knew that if he or either of his parents stepped out of line, his family would cease to exist.  Voldemort would make sure of that.  It was one of the reasons why he strutted around the school like he owned the place.  There were certain expectations when you were the son of a Death Eater.  Draco knew that he couldn't show the slightest bit of friendship or respect for anyone not in Slytherin.  Especially with Crabbe and Goyle following him wherever he went.  They would report any strange behaviour to their fathers and it would get back to Voldemort.  Draco lived in constant fear that someday Voldemort would come and kill him.  He didn't think he could face him as bravely as Harry did time and again.  But then, that was Harry – brave and noble and courageous.

Draco had realised sometime during their fifth year at Hogwart's that he had feelings for Harry.  But it wasn't until just recently, in the first few weeks in their seventh year, that he realised he was in love with Harry.  Draco didn't know what his father would do if he found out that he was in love with Voldemort's enemy.  His father knew he was gay, and he was okay with that.  But he wouldn't be okay with the fact that he loved the one person that Voldemort was trying to destroy.  The thought depressed him even more.  It just had to be a matter of time before Voldemort succeeded.  Actually, if Draco was honest with himself, he was surprised that Harry was still alive.  After Voldemort had come back at the end of their forth year at Hogwart's, Draco had thought Harry would be dead before long, and he had actually rejoiced in his impending death.  Now it filled him with an unbearable grief.  He knew that the only reason Voldemort hadn't succeeded thus far was due to the fact that his father had been purposefully sabotaging Voldemort's plans, making it look like other Death Eaters had failed.

Draco stood up automatically when the rest of Slytherin did and followed them to the Potions dungeon, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  Inside the classroom, the class were seated in pairs as usual – Crabbe and Goyle together, Ron and Hermione (who had gotten together sometime during their fifth year), Lavender and Pavarti, Dean and Seamus, Pansy and Neville.  There was an empty desk at the back of the room and Draco sauntered up the back and sat down, grateful to not have to work with Neville.  Suddenly a black haired tornado tore into the room.  It was Harry.  Draco was careful this time to keep a scowl on his face as he watched Harry look from table to table until he realised he would have to work with Draco.  His face fell as the other Gryffindor's sent him sympathetic glances.  Draco felt like screaming at them – What the hell is wrong with you?  I'm not going to hurt him!  I'm the last person who would want to hurt him!  But the sad fact was that he had led them to believe that he **could hurt Harry without batting an eyelid.  They had no reason to trust him.  And unfortunately, neither did Harry.  **

Snape strode purposefully into the room and glared around at his students.  His gaze altered when it fell upon Harry and Draco.  Draco stared back at him, daring him to say something about the unusual pairing.  Usually Snape had to make them work together, but here they were, sitting next to each other calmly.  Snape shook his head, like he was trying to clear his mind.  He began the lesson by explaining the intricacies of the potion they were going to brew, repeatedly glaring in Neville's direction.  Actually, if Draco hadn't been so caught up in his thoughts, he would have been amused at Pansy's distress at working with Neville who, to Draco's knowledge, hadn't gotten a potion right in all his time at Hogwart's.  As Snape droned on about the potion, Draco let his mind wander.

He stared straight ahead, into the back of Hermione's head.  Draco glanced down and noticed that under the desk, she and Ron held hands.  Cute, Draco thought absently.  He fiddled with his quill, trying to ignore the object of his affections sitting next to him.  What would Harry do if I kissed him? he mused.  No, I can't think about that.  I won't think about that.  Although the thought of his parents death if Voldemort ever found out about Draco's disloyalty was terrible, it was even worse to think about Harry's death.  If Draco and Harry ever got together (yeah, like that would ever happen, he scoffed) it would bring the Dark Lord running like nothing else.  A plan would be put in place, to lure Harry to Malfoy Manor, or Hogsmeade maybe, anywhere out of Hogwart's would probably do.  They would both be killed and Draco's family too.  It was rather surprising to Draco that he found death preferable when compared to a life without Harry.  But that was what he had now, he thought sadly, a life without Harry.  But at least Harry is still alive this way there is still hope.  

Each year Harry continued to find himself up against Voldemort, just like in the first four years.  And each time Draco found himself silently cheering Harry on, knowing that if Harry defeated the Dark Lord once and for all, then his family would be safe and he might (if he ever got up the courage) be able to confess his feelings to Harry.  Draco doubted he would ever have enough courage to do that, but it was a comforting thought.  

At last Snape shut up and handed out the ingredients for the potion.  Draco watched as Harry cut up the various items and added them to the potion.  Draco had no idea what they were making or what to do, so he just watched Harry do it.  Not a particularly unpleasant task, he thought humorously.  Draco looked up at Harry's face.  He had a look of intense concentration, but no anger or irritation at having to work with Draco.  Draco decided to take a chance as Crabbe and Goyle were at the front of the room, arguing over their own potion.   

"What are we making?" Draco asked Harry cautiously, trying to keep his voice as even and friendly as possible.

"What?" asked Harry, sounding a little surprised.

"I wasn't listening earlier, what are we making?"

"It's called an Invisiblia potion, it makes you invisible.  Apparently we'll have enough to make us invisible for an hour."

"Wow! How is Snape going to control that?  It's not like any of us are going to hang around here while we're invisible."

"We don't have to.  We have an hour and a half free after this anyway so we're to take this just before the end of Potions and go to lunch."

"While we're invisible?" Draco asked sceptically.  

"That's right."

"Listen, Harry," Draco started to say softly.  He wasn't looking at Harry.  He was watching the others to see if they were watching them.  Luckily the others were too busy trying to get their potions to work, they all wanted to test this one out.  If he had have been watching Harry he would have seen his shock at being called by his first name.  Draco continued, "After we take this potion, stay with me alright.  I really need to talk to you about something important."  

Harry was quiet for a few minutes.  Draco used this time to berate himself for being so stupid.  What did he think talking to Harry would achieve?

"Uh, okay, Draco," Harry replied, sounding a bit nervous.  Draco almost hit the roof, he was so stunned at Harry's acceptance.  

"Stand right next to me when we take the potions then, so we won't get mixed up and leave with some other invisible person."  The only real problem, Draco thought, was that their books wouldn't be invisible...maybe their clothes wouldn't either.  This was harder than he thought, looking at Harry, who was gently stirring the bubbling potion.

"Harry, will our clothes be invisible?"

"Anything we touch will be invisible.  Books, clothes, everything.  That's why we need to be careful not to touch anything else, like walls.  There could be problems with other people who aren't invisible walking into them."

After another ten minutes of silent stirring, the potion was finally ready.  Snape instructed them to halve the potion and drink it down as soon as possible because as it cools it starts to harden, eventually becoming undrinkable.  Draco and Harry stood next to each other and drank it down quickly.  They watched as they slowly disappeared before each other's eyes.  Draco was surprised to feel Harry reach out and take his hand.  Harry squeezed it reassuringly and picked up his books.  Draco knew he had picked up his books as they had disappeared off the table.  Draco did the same and they made their way out of the classroom, bumping into various students as they left.  Neither Draco nor Harry said anything during this time, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

They walked through the halls in the opposite direction to the Great Hall.  Eventually they found an empty classroom far enough away from the rest of the school.  They put their books down, out of sight in case someone looked in the room.  Draco let go of Harry's hand and walked over to the window.  He soon become conscious his mistake when he realised that he had no idea where Harry was, or even if he was still in the same room. 

"Harry?" he called out uncertainly.

"I'm here," replied Harry's voice close to his ear.  Draco reached out a hand and encountered the hard wall of Harry's chest.  Draco heard Harry gasp as he felt Draco's hand connect with his body.  Draco withdrew his hand sadly, of course Harry wouldn't want **him touching his chest like that.  Draco jumped in surprise when he felt Harry's hand searching for his.  They held hands again and Draco was glad he knew where Harry was.  It would be easier to talk this way.**

"Harry, the reason I wanted to talk to you, well…" Draco started to say.

"Wait," Harry muttered a few words and Draco and Harry were encircled in a ball of light.

"It's a sound proof bubble," Harry explained, "Go ahead."

Draco swallowed, this was going to be hard.

"Well, I…I…Ineedyourhelp," he said quickly.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, squeezing his hand gently, encouraging him to speak.

"I need your help," Draco finally found the courage to say, "my father…he isn't as bad as you think."

Harry scoffed at him, "He's a Death Eater, Draco."

"But he doesn't want to be!" Draco said desperately, his voice getting louder.  "You of all people should know what Voldemort's like.  If he leaves the Death Eaters, he, my mother and I will be killed.  Do you think I enjoy insulting you and your friends?  Well, I don't.  But I have to.  Don't you see?  If I show anyone other than Slytherin the slightest bit of compassion, Crabbe and Goyle will tell their Death Eater fathers and I and my family will be dead.  And that goes double for you.  I can't be nice to you Harry, even though I want to be.  I have to protect my family.  Surely you understand that?"  Draco wished he could see Harry's face, to see his reaction.  Taking advantage of this Invisiblia potion was beginning to look like a mistake.

"I understand all that, but I don't understand how I can help you," Harry finally replied.

"Actually I don't know that either.  I just couldn't take knowing you hate me any longer.  When you explained about the Invisiblia potion, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.  No one can see us talk, and thanks to your bubble, no one can hear us either.  I wanted to explain my behaviour to you, and…tell you I'm sorry."  Draco's voice broke with his apology and he could feel, even if he couldn't see, the tears running down his face.  He was grateful Harry couldn't see them.  Suddenly he felt himself being pulled into invisible arms.  Oh my god, he thought, Harry Potter is hugging me.  Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him back.  

"We have to go see Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Why?"

"He will be able to help us, and I promise you, nothing is going to happen to your family.  We'll find a way to keep you safe."  Draco felt Harry's lips pressed onto his forehead.  Oh my god, he thought for a second time, Harry Potter kissed me.  Draco decided after all that had happened (and considering they were still invisible) he would take a chance.  He ran his hands up Harry's back to find his head.  His hands cupped Harry's cheeks and Draco's lips found Harry's.  Draco was amazed that Harry didn't pull away from the kiss, so he deepened it, allowing his tongue to explore Harry's mouth.  Still Harry didn't pull away, and, in fact, he started to respond.  They held each other closer, tighter.  Then Harry reluctantly pulled away.

"We need to go see Dumbledore now, while no one can see you going into his office with me," Harry said softly.  He kissed Draco again gently, and then took his hand.  They gathered up their books and headed out into the corridor.  

After walking through the corridors, they came upon the stone gargoyle.  Harry muttered the password and it sprang aside.  Still holding hands, Draco and Harry proceeded up the spiral staircase to the oak door.  Harry knocked.  When they heard Dumbledore calling for them to enter, they pushed the door open and stepped inside.  

"Ah, Harry and Draco, lovely to see you," Dumbledore said smiling from where he sat behind his desk.  "Don't look so surprised Draco, I can see you even if you are still invisible.  I'm not headmaster for nothing you know."  

Draco smiled at him.  He could see why Harry liked Dumbledore so much.  Draco had been under the impression that Dumbledore would have treated him with contempt (like everyone else) because of who his father is, but Dumbledore didn't seem to care about that and treated him in the same jovial manner he treated Harry.  

"Sit down, sit down," Dumbledore said, waving them into the small sofa in front of his desk.

"Dumbledore, we're here because Draco's father, well his whole family really, are in a bit of trouble.  His father doesn't want to be a Death Eater, but he can't get out of it, because Voldemort will kill him and his family," Harry explained.  Dumbledore's eyes flickered from Harry to Draco and back again, finally resting on their still joined hands.  Draco was softly stroking Harry's hand with his thumb without either of them being aware of it but both taking comfort from the gesture.

"Crabbe and Goyle have been reporting back to their fathers about my behaviour," Draco said quickly, "I have to behave like the obedient little Death Eater's son or it will get back to Voldemort and if he knew…" Draco stopped, knowing he'd gone to far.  

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "If he knew what, Draco?" he asked gently.  

Draco stared down at the floor.  He screwed up his courage, thought about the kiss he and Harry had just shared and blurted it out, "If he knew that I love Harry."  

Harry gasped and Draco looked up at Dumbledore, expecting him to look shocked, or angry or something, anything other than the gentle amusement he saw in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked from one to the other.  Draco wished he could see Harry's face, to be able to see what he was feeling in those expressive green eyes of his.  Dumbledore smiled at them both, apparently pleased by what he saw before him.

"I think we've had enough of this potion," he said brightly as he picked up his wand from the desk in front of him.  He pointed it at Harry first and said, "Finite Potionolla," then pointed it at Draco and repeated the spell.

Draco and Harry turned towards each other.  Draco saw Harry had tears running down his face.  "I didn't mean to make you cry," he said as he gently brushed the tears from Harry's cheeks.  He felt Harry squeeze his hand.

"No one's ever said that to me before," said Harry softly, smiling at Draco, "I love you too Draco."  Draco's face lit up.  He reached over to pull Harry closer to him.  They kissed fervently, oblivious to Dumbledore's presence.  Dumbledore coughed loudly, causing the two boys to break apart.  They turned back towards their headmaster looking guilty.

"Draco," Dumbledore said gravely, "I want you to write to your father complaining about me playing favourites among the students and ask him to come and see me about this.  That way if the owl is intercepted, it looks innocent enough.  Also, tell him to bring your mother, as you want to see her for a few days.  That way they can stay here for a few days without raising suspicions and we can talk about where to go from here.  I'm glad you came to see me instead of trying to deal with this yourselves."  Dumbledore paused, "I'm sorry to have to say this after you have just discovered your mutual feelings for each other, but until Draco's parents get here, you will have to act as if you hate each other still.  Only after we have talked and your parent's have agreed to the plan I'm developing, can you be open about your relationship.  Should you choose to, that is.  I'm afraid there will be a lot of opposition to the two of you being together."  

Harry and Draco glanced at each other.  Harry moved over, closer to Draco and put his arm around him, pulling him closer.  Draco leaned back against Harry, grateful for his strength at this time.  He still couldn't quite believe that his dream had come true.  He had managed to convince himself that Harry hated him and would be horrified to hear that he loved him.  But Harry loved him back!  

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Harry, do you remember where the room is that you found the Mirror of Erised in?"  Harry nodded, his hand rubbing Draco's arm supportively.  "The mirror is no longer there, a fact of which I'm sure you are aware.  I'm going to put a spell on that room so that only you and Draco can enter the room and no one can see or hear what is going on in the room.  If things get too much for you, you can go there to be alone, or to be with each other," Dumbledore smiled, "but I don't ever want to know what goes on in there, okay?"  The boys nodded.  "Good, now go and get some lunch, or you'll be late for your next class."  Draco and Harry stood up and quietly left the room.  Before they had gotten more than halfway down the spiral staircase Harry grabbed hold of Draco's hand and pulled him down to sit on the stairs.

"Do you know the room where the Mirror of Erised was in our first year here?" he asked Draco.  Draco shook his head, he had no idea where it could be but he desperately wanted to meet Harry there soon, so he listened carefully as Harry explained how to get there.

"Do you have an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked, "then we can meet without anyone knowing we are going anywhere, and you can leave Crabbe and Goyle behind."

"Yes, my father gave me one for my fifteenth birthday," Draco replied.  Harry smiled at him and Draco felt his heart contract, he had a stunning smile.  Draco leaned in and kissed Harry.  It quickly got out of hand and both were tearing at each other's clothes when suddenly a voice came out of the darkness, "I think you'd better be going boys".  It was Dumbledore.  The boys jumped up, startled and a little embarrassed.  

They walked slowly to the Great Hall, stealing a kiss whenever no one was around.  When they reached the door leading into the Great Hall, they stopped.  Harry quickly kissed him on the lips, gave him a smile and walked into the hall.  Draco waited for about five minutes and sauntered into the room, a spiteful expression on his face.

He sat down at the Slytherin table and helped himself to the food in the centre of the table.  Suddenly he was very hungry.

"Where have you been Draco? Pansy cooed, sidling up to him.  

Draco groaned internally but he couldn't tell her to get lost, he had to endure her presence.  Draco had sat with his back to the wall, so he could see the other tables.  He quickly glanced over at the Gryffindor table.  Harry was sitting with his friends and their eyes met for a second.  It looked like Harry was being grilled by his friends.  

"Uh, Pansy, hi.  Well, you know we were invisible and I, uh, I followed those idiots" he jerked his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table, "to see what I could find out."  

Pansy smiled admiringly at him, then looked confused, "but they were invisible too, so how did you follow them?"  

Draco looked around wildly, he caught a quick, encouraging smile flashed his way by Harry.  It gave him the confidence he needed.  

"They were talking and I followed their voices.  By the way, they said they thought you should cut your hair," he added cruelly, Pansy was extremely vain and he knew it.  

Pansy's hand shot up to her hair.  She smoothed it down over her head looking furiously over at the Gryffindor's.  

"Who said it?" she demanded.  

Draco shook his head, "I don't know, I didn't see them and I can't remember whose voice it was."  Draco stood up, feeling pleased with himself, "let's go, we don't want to be late for Herbology, do we."  

***************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	2. Harry's Humiliation

Chapter Two ~ Harry's Humiliation

***************************************************************************************************************************

Harry sat in History of Magic staring into space.  Hermione was sitting next to him, furiously writing notes.  Ron sat on the other side of her, idly watching Hermione.  Harry was oblivious to all this.  He couldn't believe how differently this day was going to end compared to when it started.  This morning Harry had woken up feeling melancholy.  But then what was new? He asked himself.  He had been feeling this way for so long and he had become so good at hiding it that no one knew.  Everyone thought this was normal for him.  He supposed that was a good thing, he really didn't want to talk about it anyway.  He almost started laughing – he _didn't_ want to talk about it? Who was he kidding? He _couldn't_ talk about it.  He knew none of his friends would understand his crush on Draco.  Hell, his friends would be stunned if he even did something so small as call him by his first name!  Harry sighed happily.  He had been in love with Draco since the middle of their fifth year.  Absentmindedly he wondered when Draco had fallen in love with him.  He resolved to ask him later.  

Harry could still taste Draco in his mouth.  He couldn't wait to kiss him again.  Thank god for Dumbledore and his secret room.  Although if Harry allowed himself to think about it further (which he really didn't want to – he'd much rather think about kissing Draco) it seemed strange that Dumbledore would allow two horny teenage boys to be in the same room together unsupervised.  But then Dumbledore had always been unconventional.  Harry was sure he had a good reason for his actions.  He always did. 

Harry had known he was gay when he figured out that the only reason he had chased Cho Chang was because it was expected of him.  He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.  He was supposed to be the hero and get all the girls.  But then he'd realised he didn't really want the girls.  They were nice, some were great friends, like Hermione, but he didn't want to date them. 

When he'd realised he was gay, he'd looked around the school at the available guys.  Many his age had girlfriends, like Ron.  He took their names off the list and then listened to the single guys conversations, many of which were about girls, or chicks as Dean and Seamus liked to call them (much to Hermione's annoyance).  There weren't many guys who didn't constantly talk about chicks and scoring with them.  One of them was Draco.  Once Harry had looked at Draco through new eyes (without his old prejudices) he had noticed just how sexy he was.  And when Draco thought no one was looking and relaxed, Harry noticed a sadness in his eyes and an exhaustion that spoke volumes about his state of mind.

When Draco had asked to talk to him in Potions this morning, Harry had jumped at the chance.  He'd been trying to come up with a way to talk to Draco, but while both of them were still slinging insults at each other, Harry didn't think Draco would talk to him about what was bothering him.  Harry had spent countless nights lying awake thinking about what could make Draco feel so miserable.  He'd come up with plenty of ideas, each more horrifying than the last – his father beat him, his father beat his mother, he was being forced to be a Death Eater, he had a terminal illness…… By the time he got to that one, he was running out of feasible ideas.  

The truth was just as bad as any of those ideas.  Harry knew what it was like to live with the threat of death hanging over his head.  Voldemort had ensured that he would live with it for as long as Voldemort was still alive.  Harry wished he could just kill him and be done with it.  Then he and Draco could be together and his parents would be safe.  Harry knew what it was like to have no parents and he hoped that Draco would never know that pain.  

Harry's mind wandered off the subject as he thought about his parents.  He wondered what they would say about him being gay and in love with Lucius Malfoy's son.  He hoped they would just want him to be happy.  Shit, Harry thought, what was Sirius going to say when he told him?  Harry shuddered.  He really didn't want to be the one to tell him.  It's not that Harry was afraid of Sirius' reaction, but he really didn't know him well enough to be able to gage his reaction to a situation like this.  He had already lost too many relatives.  He didn't want to lose his Godfather too.  Remus was another one who worried him.  Remus and Sirius had become surrogate fathers to him.  The two remaining Marauder's (the good ones, Harry refused to think of Wormtail as a Marauder) were close to James and Lily and it made Harry feel close to his parents to be with them.  He didn't want to lose that.  Perhaps he should give them one piece of information at a time.  Firstly that he was gay, and then later, that he was in love with Draco.  Hell, he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione that he was gay.  There just never seemed to be a right time to bring it up.

Harry's mind wandered back onto the subject – Draco.  Harry smiled.  He didn't notice Ron frowning at him.  The hardest part of this whole situation was pretending that he still hated Draco.  It was so hard to call him Malfoy in front of Ron and Hermione, but he knew that if he didn't, they would be suspicious and he wasn't ready to share this with them yet anyway.  This was so new and so delightful that he wanted to keep it to himself for now.  Which was convenient because he had to keep it to himself.  The only thing marring his happiness was the nagging feeling that Draco was keeping something from him.  Harry really couldn't explain the feeling, just that there was something he wasn't telling him.  

Harry decided that he couldn't wait much longer to meet Draco so he scribbled a note on a scrap piece of parchment and folded it up ready so he could push it into Draco's hand sometime on the way to dinner.  It was too bad the owls only came in at breakfast, that would have made it easier to get the note to Draco, but he couldn't wait until tomorrow.  Harry absentmindedly unfolded the note and reread it, paying particular attention to Draco's name.

**Draco, meet me at the room at 9pm**

Harry hadn't signed it, so if someone else read it they wouldn't know who Draco was meeting.  They also wouldn't be able to figure out which room in this huge castle they were meeting in.  Only Draco and Dumbledore knew the significance of that.

Finally History of Magic was over and Harry collected up his books and left the classroom along with the rest of the class.  Harry walked beside Ron and Hermione (who were again holding hands) but his eyes were darting all over the corridor, looking for Draco.  Harry finally saw him walking about twenty metres in front of them.  Harry quickened his pace, trying to catch up with him.

"Harry, slow down!" called Hermione.

"I'm trying to catch up to-" Harry wasn't able to finish the sentence (which was lucky since he had no idea who he was going to say he was trying to catch up to) because Ron interrupted him.

"A girl? Hmmm who could Harry have a crush on now?" Ron teased.

Harry ignored him and hurried up.  Just as Draco reached the door to the Great Hall Harry caught up with him.  He pushed Draco out of the way (trying to do it gently while looking like he was trying to hurt Draco – which was harder than it seems) and pushed the note into Draco's hand while he did it.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco snarled.

"Make me, Malfoy!" sneered Harry.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and Draco stalked over to the Slytherin table, muttering, probably about how annoying Harry was.  Harry noticed him read the note.  Draco looked up at him and nodded slightly.

Harry barely noticed what he was eating and he followed the others back up to the Gryffindor common room.  He sat with Ron and Hermione and pretended to do his homework.  It didn't really matter anyway, they were so wrapped up in each other that they barely even noticed he was there.  When it was about ten minutes to nine, Harry packed up his books.  

"I'm going to bed, you guys," he said.

"So early?" Ron questioned, "It's only 7:30!"

"Uh, try almost 9 o'clock," Harry replied with a smile.

"I guess I lost track of time," Ron said sheepishly.

"Goodnight," Harry said, standing up.

"Goodnight," Ron and Hermione replied.

Harry ran up the stairs to the seventh year's room and dropped his books on his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak.  Luckily no one was in their bedroom yet as Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders and made sure he was entirely covered.  He left the bedroom and quickly walked out of the common room, through the corridors to the room Dumbledore had prepared.

Harry trusted Dumbledore with his life, but he wasn't sure how you went about making a door that only let two people in.  He tentatively put his hand on the doorknob.  Nothing happened.  He turned the doorknob.  Nothing happened.  He pushed the door open. The only thing that happened was the door opening.  Harry quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind him.  Harry pulled off his cloak and hung it up on one of two hooks next to the door.  

Suddenly Draco appeared by the window.  He had pulled off his cloak too.  Draco walked over to where Harry still stood next to the door.  Draco leaned past him to hang his cloak up on the remaining hook.  Harry breathed deeply as Draco leaned in closer to him.  He smelled so good, Harry thought.  Draco stood straight again when his cloak was safely on the hook.  

Harry reached out for him and they fell into each other's arms.  Harry found Draco's lips and kissed him like he hadn't seen him in years even though it had only been a matter of hours.  He felt Draco return the kiss with equal intensity and felt relieved that he hadn't imagined the chemistry between Draco and himself.  They released each other as they gasped for air.  

Harry had a look around the room.  It was like a living room, although it was far fancier than anything the Dursley's could have had.  There were two doors leading off the living room to the left of the entry door.  Harry walked over and peered inside one then the other.  One was a complete bathroom and the other was…Harry gasped in amazement…a bedroom!  What on earth was Dumbledore thinking?  He was basically encouraging them to sleep together.  What sort of headmaster does something like that?

Harry turned back to Draco who was regarding him thoughtfully.  He watched as Draco gracefully crossed the living room and sat down on the sofa near the fireplace.  Draco patted the space on the sofa next to him and looked expectantly at Harry.  Harry crossed over to sit next to him.  Draco kissed him so sweetly that Harry wanted to cry.  His dreams had finally come true.  Draco pulled away from him and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

"Talk to me, lover," Draco said softly in his ear, "I know something is bothering you, what is it?"  

Harry smiled at the endearment that fell so easily from Draco's lips.  He snuggled up closer to Draco.  He felt so safe and so loved when he was with him.  He was obviously starved for attention.  Oh, not the fame sort of attention.  He got that everyday and he could do without it.  He was starved of…perhaps affection was a better word, Harry thought.  It had been so long since someone had held him close and made him feel like everything would be okay.  

"I'm just worried about you, Drac," Harry replied.

"There's something more.  I can feel it, Harry.  Tell me," Draco said, a little bit more demanding this time, reminiscent of the obnoxious Draco Harry was used to.

"Okay, okay.  I just have a feeling that there's something you're not telling me."  Harry sat up next to Draco so he could look into his eyes.  Such beautiful silver eyes, Harry thought lovingly.  Draco looked away, over towards the fireplace.  He gazed into the fire for a few minutes before turning back to face an increasingly worried Harry.

"I haven't ever lied to you, Harry.  But you're right, I have been keeping something from you."  Draco stood up and started to pace around the room.  Harry stayed where he was, watching Draco move around the room.  He was starting to get scared.  Draco was behaving like the world was going to end as soon as he confessed his secret.  

"I'm a virgin, Harry."  With that revelation, Draco sank into the nearest chair and held his head in his hands.  

Harry stared at him for a minute and then started laughing.  He couldn't help it.  Draco had been so serious and maudlin that Harry had thought he was going to confess to something terrible but this was nothing.  And there he was sitting with his head in his hands like he honestly thought Harry was going to think badly of him for being inexperienced.  Harry noticed Draco had looked up and was staring angrily at him.  Harry tried to stop laughing, he really did but he couldn't stop.  Draco just looked too gorgeous sitting here with his eyes flashing fiercely.

"I'm a virgin too, Draco," he managed to choke out.  He finally managed to calm himself down and explain.  "I'm sorry I started laughing, but I really thought you had a terrible secret you were hiding and when you said you were a virgin, relief washed over me and I realised that you were making this into a big deal when it really isn't.  It's okay.  I just…I didn't mean to laugh, honestly."  Harry stopped talking, feeling like he'd already dug his hole deep enough and if he said anything more he'd never be able to get out.  

Draco looked hopefully over at Harry. 

"Really? You're a virgin too?" he asked breathlessly.  

Harry nodded.  

Draco came back over to the sofa and sat next to Harry.  Harry gently brushed Draco's light blond hair off his face and caressed his cheek.  They kissed, gently at first and then with increasing passion.  Harry started pulling at the clasps on Draco's robes.  Draco started fiddling with Harry's robes as well.  Harry pulled him up and led him into the bedroom.  

The door shut with a soft click.

Much later that night, Harry was watching Draco sleep beside him.  He looks so peaceful, Harry mused.  Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair.  God, I love him, Harry thought ardently.  Suddenly Harry thought he heard a noise in the other room.  He lay perfectly still, straining to hear.  He gingerly got up from the bed, not wanting to wake Draco, who needed a good night's sleep.  Harry pulled on his jeans, picked up his wand and slowly made his way to the door.  He slowly turned the doorknob, not wanting to reveal his presence to the intruder just yet.  

The door opened slowly and Harry peered out.  

The fire was still roaring away nicely, must have a charm on it, thought Harry absently as his eyes scanned the room.  Over near the window stood…Dumbledore!  Harry left the bedroom and quietly shut the door so Draco could continue to sleep.  Harry tiptoed over to Dumbledore and stood at his side, waiting for him to speak.

"I see you found the room alright," Dumbledore said finally.  Harry nodded.

"You must be wondering why I am allowing two students to sleep together like this.  Have you ever read William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Harry?"  

"No, but I've seen the movie," he replied with a grin.

"Ah yes, well then, you know the story.  You and Draco remind me of Romeo and Juliet.  Their families were on opposite sides, as are yours and Draco's.  And the priest in the story believed that their union could end the cycle of hate that gripped both families.  I believe that two sworn enemies falling in love could show many people in this battle that people can change and that hate doesn't have to continue.  We could get many people to join our side."  Dumbledore sighed wearily, "We need as many people as we can get if we are going to rid the world of Voldemort."  Dumbledore sat down on an armchair in front of the fire.  Harry sat down on the sofa he and Draco had sat on earlier.

"There is another reason for these rooms being made available to the two of you exclusively.  There are going to be rough times ahead and it may become necessary for the two of you to move down here permanently.  But we shall see what happens."  Dumbledore stood up, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight," Harry replied as he watched the headmaster leave the room.  Harry sat on the sofa for a few more minutes, thinking about all that Dumbledore had told him.  Rough times ahead?  What did that mean? Voldemort? Or his fellow students prejudices?  Harry sighed, worrying about it now wasn't going to help matters.  He decided to enjoy this time with Draco, thinking that they might not get another peaceful time to just be together.

Harry crawled back into bed with Draco and cuddled up next to him.  Draco's arms went around him and pulled him close.  Harry kissed Draco gently, "I love you, sweetheart," he said softly.  "I wuv ou too," Draco replied, sleepily.  Harry and Draco fell asleep in each other's arms.

***************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Ron and Hermione rushed over to the teacher's table when they got down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry's *gasp* not in *gasp* his bed *gasp* it hasn't been slept in," Ron finally got out when he had caught his breath.  Hermione was panting just as hard as they had run as fast as they could all the way down from the Gryffindor common room.  Hermione was almost in tears as she looked at Dumbledore desperately.  

"Calm down, Hermione.  Harry is fine.  I believe he is currently enjoying a hearty breakfast."  Dumbledore looked towards the Gryffindor table, which Ron and Hermione had run straight past in their hast to get to the headmaster.  Ron and Hermione followed his gaze and saw…Harry eating and chatting happily to Seamus, Dean and Neville.  Both turned very red and sputtered out apologies to Dumbledore.  They made their way over to their table, very aware of the curious faces following their progress.  

Harry smiled up at his best friends as they sat down at the table.  He had watched the whole incident out of the corner of his eye and was very amused by it, even though it did mean that he would have to explain where he was all night.  Maybe now would be a good time to reveal the shock of his sexuality.  Harry grinned, that would definitely take their mind off his whereabouts last night.  Questions from Ron and Hermione started raining down on him as soon as they sat down.  He couldn't really understand what they were saying but he had an idea of what the topic was so he could interpret the questions and he knew they were ones he didn't want to answer.  

"Ron, Hermione," Harry smiled reassuringly at them both in turn, "I'm gay," he said simply.  Hermione gasped and Ron looked incredulously at him.  

Seamus patted him on the back. "Way to go, Harry!"  

Within minutes the entire Gryffindor table knew Harry was gay.  Harry groaned.  He had been naïve enough not to realise that being the great Harry Potter, this was big news.  The gossip had now spread to Ravenclaw.  They were all staring at him.  The girls with disappointment, the boys, well some were looking disgusted and some were looking just plain embarrassed and some were looking…interested?  Harry turned away, not wanting to encourage anyone.  He peeked over at the Hufflepuff table.  Sure enough they were staring and giggling.  Harry didn't know if he dared to look over at the Slytherin's.  However, he needed to see Draco's reaction.  He knew Draco would have to be cruel, to keep up the façade of mutual hatred, but Harry felt an irresistible urge to look over at him.

Slowly Harry raised his head and his eyes met Draco's.  Harry almost fell off his chair as he felt the full force of the hatred in Draco's eyes hit him.  It wasn't until Ron and Hermione started asking him if he was okay, that he realised that his shock and distress was showing on his face.  

Harry changed his expression to one of indifference and proceeded to fill Ron and Hermione in on the day he discovered he liked guys better than girls.  Harry was just thankful that his two best friends were as supportive as they could be.  Their only disappointment was that Harry had kept this from them for so long.  

Harry risked another glance over at the Slytherin table.  Harry let out a little sigh of relief, Draco was busy scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.  He went back to his conversation with the other Gryffindor's.  Harry was astonished to discover that Dean and Seamus were gay too and had been a couple for almost ten months.  It amazed him that three out of the five guys in their room were gay, but then apart from Draco (who no one knew about yet) no one else in the school appeared to be gay.

Harry was suddenly very aware of Draco coming towards their table, with Crabbe and Goyle following him as usual.  Harry prepared himself for the sting of Draco's hateful remarks.  Harry was sitting at the end of one of the tables and Draco came over and leaned on the edge of the table.

"So, Potter, is what I hear true? Are you queer?" he sneered.  

Harry stared up at him, for once unable to think of a single come back.  Was Draco acting or did he really hate him?  If he was acting, then he could win an academy award for that performance.  

"What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your tongue? Oh, sorry, that's right, it's not a cat but some guy who's got your tongue."  

Still Harry stared at Draco.  Ron stood up and pointed towards the nearest door.  

"Get lost, Malfoy!  Harry may be with a guy, but at least that guy's not you!"  Ron said fiercely.  

Draco stopped leaning on the table and sauntered away, leading the other two Slytherin's to their first class.  Harry smiled gratefully at Ron.  Harry stared down at his plate, a little embarrassed that he couldn't defend himself but he'd been caught by surprise and he hadn't recovered in time to come up with a smart retort.  Harry noticed a folded up piece of parchment next to his plate.  Harry pocketed it so he could read it later when he was alone.  He hadn't noticed Draco doing anything, but when he was leaning on the table, he must have been delivering the note.  

The other Gryffindor's got up ready to go to class.  Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead and he'd catch up to them.  

When he was finally alone, Harry pulled out the note and unfolded it.

**Harry, **

**I'm sorry about the look I gave you earlier, but you know I had too.  The entire Slytherin table heard that you were gay and they immediately looked to me to see my reaction.  I had to look disgusted or they would have known something was up.  I saw your reaction and I knew you were wondering if I meant it.  Please believe that I didn't mean it, or the horrible things I'm going to have to say to you when I give you this note.  **

**Be strong and remember I believe in you.**

**I love you**

**P.S. Same time and place tonight.**

Harry smiled to himself.  He was stupid to doubt Draco.  Harry folded the note back up and put it in his pocket.  He picked up his books and hummed a tune to himself as he walked down the corridor to his first class – double Care of Magical Creatures – with Draco.

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	3. Dumbledore's Decision

Chapter Three ~ Dumbledore's Decision

***************************************************************************************************************************

Draco and Harry stood on opposite sides of the group that stood waiting for Hagrid to begin their Care of Magical Creatures class.  At least if they couldn't be next to each other, this way they could look at each other without the other's realising what they were doing.  Draco was finding it increasingly harder to keep up the façade of cool superiority that he was well known for.  You would think, he thought idly, that after six years of practice, he would have been really good at it by now.  But the difference between then and now, was that now he had Harry.  Draco smiled to himself, and just happened to glance over at Harry at the same time.  He looked away quickly, so his goons beside him didn't notice, but he was pleased to note that Harry had been looking at him and had smiled back.  Draco hugged his feelings to himself, taking comfort in the love shining in Harry's eyes.  At that thought Draco frowned.  This could be difficult.  He had forgotten that Harry tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, his every emotion reflected in his eyes.  Draco had had years of practice at hiding his emotions, Harry had not.  

Draco just hoped his parents arrived soon.  He couldn't understand what was taking them so long.  Surely they just had to apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk up to Hogwart's.  Something must have delayed them.  Draco just hoped it wasn't Voldemort.  They had lived in fear long enough, he thought resentfully.  He hated not being able to be himself.  He hated having to act like an arrogant prick.  No wonder Harry's friends hated him.  It was going to take them a long time to accept him and Harry, when they finally told everyone.  Draco knew he could only be himself, his true self, when he was alone with Harry, or with Dumbledore.  Crabbe and Goyle might look stupid, but if he started acting differently, they'd owl their parents as fast as they could.  That was something else Draco didn't understand…why did Crabbe and Goyle care so much about what he did?  Why did their parents demand that they report on his behaviour, almost daily it seemed?  It just didn't make sense.  Maybe Voldemort was blackmailing them.  Nah, blackmailing didn't seem like a very Dark Lordish thing to do.  

Hagrid was explaining the next hideous beast they were going to be introduced to.  Draco wasn't paying attention to the lecture.  He tried to concentrate in class, but his mind always seemed to wander.  It was a wonder he was passing any of his subjects.  Draco knew he was doing a lot better than passing, but he didn't like to think about it.  Contrary to popular belief, he didn't enjoy bragging – it just went with the image.  Not everything about Draco was an act, however.  He actually was pretty vain.  He could spend hours making sure he looked right.  Don't get me started on my hair, he thought wryly.  Harry's hair always looked great, all messed up like that.  It had been a source of great jealousy when Draco had just met Harry.  Now Draco regarded Harry with pride, he loved how sexy his boyfriend was.  Draco frowned at the title 'boyfriend'.  Was Harry his boyfriend?  Draco thought they should probably talk about it later.  He wanted to hold onto the happy feelings and push the confusion aside to be examined later, in private.  

"Draco! DRACO!" Hagrid was yelling at him.

"Alright, alright, what?"  Draco said, just barely remembering to add a touch of revulsion to his voice.

"Dumbledore wants to see you and Harry in his office," Hagrid replied in annoyance.  Draco wondered how long he had been trying to get his attention.  Draco looked over at Harry and noticed the horrified looks on the faces of his friends.  Draco scowled at them and started to walk off towards the castle.  Harry didn't catch up with him until he was already in the building.  Harry took his hand and squeezed it gently.  They were alone in the corridors as all the other students were still in class.  

"Harry, are you my boyfriend now?" Draco asked quietly, waiting desperately for the right answer.  Harry stopped and turned to face Draco.  Draco shivered as he felt Harry's finger run down his cheek and over his lips.  

"Yes," he said simply, "and you are my boyfriend."  Draco smiled and pressed a quick kiss against Harry's lips.  They both turned and continued up to Dumbledore's office.  Harry knocked on the heavy oak door. 

"Enter," they heard Dumbledore's voice call out.  The boys pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Mum! Dad!" Draco cried as he launched himself at his parents who were standing next to Dumbledore.  He felt his mother raining kisses down on his head and his father holding him close.  After a few moments, Draco pulled away from his parents and they sat down on the armchairs they had been sitting in before Draco and Harry entered the room.  Draco noticed that Harry was still standing awkwardly near the door.  Draco sent him a brilliant smile and held out his hand.  Harry smiled back, his green eyes sparkling showing his delight that Draco's parents were safe.  Harry took his hand and they sat down on the sofa opposite Draco's parents. Dumbledore was already sitting at the end of the coffee table between Harry and Draco and his parents.  

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend," Draco announced proudly, his eyes shining.  Draco's parents looked from him to Harry and smiled at him.  Draco felt Harry relax beside him at this sign of acceptance.  Draco tried to remember if he had told Harry that they already knew he was gay (so this wasn't that big of a shock) but be couldn't remember.  If he didn't, he probably should have.  He hadn't realised that this would be a tense moment for Harry.  It made him love Harry even more as he understood how much guts it had taken to walk in here and face his parents.  Draco started caressing Harry's hand with his thumb, which was becoming something of a habit that neither of them was aware of.  Draco studied his parents.  They looked well, if a little strained.  His mother's light blond hair was pulled back off her face and her blue eyes looked relieved of the stress of the past years.  He watched as she held out her hand to Harry.

"It's lovely to meet you, Harry," Draco's mother was saying as she shook his free hand.  Draco's father did the same.

"Harry, I'd just like to apologise for everything that has happened over the last few years.  I'm sorry you had to go through all that," his father said regretfully.  Draco was relieved to see Harry smile and accept his father's apology.  It meant so much to him that Harry and his parents (his only family) were getting along.  

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I have decided that Lucius and Narcissa will stay here for as long as it takes to eradicate the world of Voldemort's influence.  I'm sure you boys have noticed that we lack a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Who is better equipped to teach such a subject than a former Death Eater?  And if this battle against the Dark Lord takes longer than the school year then I'm afraid you will all have to stay here over the summer holidays.  Needless to say, none of you will be leaving the school for any reason – Christmas holidays, Hogsmeade visits.  Harry, you will be required to stay here too I'm afraid.  Voldemort is becoming too strong and you will be even more of a target once word about the two of you gets out.  You will go now and pack up your things.  You need to move to the room I prepared for you both.  It is not safe for you to be in your House dorms anymore.  I can't protect you well enough in a large dorm with people constantly coming and going.  Go now, while your fellow students are in class.  Don't say anything to anyone.  I will inform the student's of all they need to know tonight at dinner.  Off you go."  Dumbledore smiled at them reassuringly.  

Draco and Harry stood up, still holding hands.  They smiled at Draco's parents and left the office.

Before they left the spiral staircase, Draco and Harry kissed each other hungrily.  Draco felt Harry's hands in his hair.  Draco pushed his hands under Harry's robes, eager to touch Harry's skin.  

"Boys, don't make me come down there!" Dumbledore's laughing voice echoed through the room with the staircase.  Harry pulled his hands out of Draco's hair and Draco felt a frustrated at the lack on contact.  They entered the corridor, stole a quick kiss and headed off in opposite directions to their dorms.  

Draco hummed to himself as he packed up all his belongings.  He looked around the room, grateful to be leaving these horrible Slytherin's.  Draco still remembered the day he got sorted into Slytherin……

Hmmm, a small voice in his ear said.  Where shall I put you? it asked, perhaps Gryffindor, you certainly have a good heart.

_Not Gryffindor, please don't put me in Gryffindor, I prayed fervently.  I knew the consequences for joining the wrong house.  _

_Not Gryffindor? it asked curiously, well, you'd better join SLYTHERIN!_

Collecting his belongings with a sigh (he might have been better off in Gryffindor after all) Draco made his way out of the common room for the last time.  Draco made it to his and Harry's rooms without running into anyone.  He was thankful for that small miracle.  

Harry was already unpacking his things into one of the chests on either side of the bedroom.  Draco quietly put his things down and stood in the doorway, watching Harry who was oblivious to his presence.  Harry's tall, lithe form was moving around the room, putting things here and there, making it more like a home (something that wasn't really possible when you had 4 roommates).  Draco's eyes swept over his lover's body.  He couldn't get enough of the sight of him – his broad shoulders, his muscular chest and his incredibly sexy legs.  Draco particularly loved his bright emerald green eyes.  Draco sometimes felt like he could drown in those eyes, they were like a deep green ocean, full of feeling and emotion.  

"So you sleep on the left, huh?" Draco drawled, smiling when he saw Harry jump in surprise.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly, "is that okay?"  Draco crossed over to him and kissed him.

"Of course it's okay, gorgeous, although I'm sure we'll both end up in the middle," Draco laughed.  Harry pulled Draco into his arms and they fell onto the bed kissing each other like it had been days, rather than just a few minutes since their lips last touched.  They both jumped as they heard someone knocking on the door from the corridor to their living room.  Draco hastily adjusted his robes and got up to answer the door.  

"Mum!  What are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed.  His mother smiled up at him in amusement.

"Aren't you going to ask me in, Draco?" she asked.  Draco moved out of the doorway and ushered her in.  He wondered how she was able to walk into the room when Dumbledore had clearly said only he and Harry could enter the room.  Then he realised that he had opened the door, so maybe only he and Harry could open the door, so they could let people in if they wanted to.  Satisfied with his own explanation for this discrepancy, Draco sat down in the living next to his mother on the sofa.  

"Are you upset that I told Harry and Dumbledore what has been going on?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"No, no, Draco, please don't worry about it," Narcissa said soothingly as she smoothed Draco's pale golden hair away from his eyes.  "Your father and I were so caught up in the pretence that we couldn't see a solution.  Your father and I are in a suite of rooms, much like this one.  We're right next door to you and Harry if you ever need us.  The next door on the left.  Hogwart's is the safest place for all of us right now."  Narcissa paused, as if considering her next words, "you do realise that the final confrontation with Voldemort with probably involve Harry, don't you?" she asked gently.  

Draco looked shaken.  He hadn't thought that far ahead yet.  It was obvious now that his mother had said it aloud.  Harry was always directly involved in the conflict with Voldemort.  Look at last year, for example.  Harry had ended up duelling with Voldemort in Hogsmeade.  Many buildings that were destroyed in the duel still had to be rebuilt.  Harry had almost been killed in the battle and it had taken weeks for him to regain his strength.  Draco leaned back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes.  It had been hard enough to watch him risk his life last year, when he had merely had a crush on him, oh okay so it had been deeper than that, but still, he wasn't nearly as involved with Harry then as he was now.  It would devastate him if he lost Harry.  Draco was too involved in his thoughts to notice his mother quietly leaving.

"Draco?" He heard Harry's voice calling him.  "Are you okay?"  He sounded worried.  Draco opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of concerned emerald eyes.  Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly.  He sat up quickly and pulled Harry into a tight embrace.  He held on for dear life.  Draco felt Harry's arms come around him and hold him comfortingly.  He knew Harry didn't understand why Draco was clinging to him and Draco didn't particularly feel like explaining it just yet.  

***************************************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore stood in the doorway to the boys' living room and smiled at the image in front of him.  He had always had a soft spot for students who were truly in love.  Along with being able to see invisible students, Dumbledore was also able to see people's auras.  Though many muggles scoffed at the notion of some people being able to see other people's auras, Dumbledore was one of the few people blessed with this talent.  He had known from the instant they had stepped into his office yesterday that they were truly in love.  He had known, of course, that each had an unrequited love before that, but auras don't give the name of their unrequited love, just the feeling.  That had been the deciding factor in his decision to give the boys one room to share.  Dumbledore knew the consequences of his actions, he knew that many people would object, but he was also aware of the fact that he couldn't stop these boys being together if they really wanted to.  

They really were a sight to see.  They were seated on the sofa still holding each other close.  Draco's arms were around Harry's neck and it looked like if he would choke the boy if he squeezed much harder.  Harry's arms were around Draco's waist and it looked as though he had pulled Draco onto his lap.  Their heads were side by side, one dark, one light.  Draco's silver eyes were hidden as he squeezed them tightly shut and Harry's green ones were regarding Dumbledore with a worried gaze.  Harry indicated that he should sit down on the armchair near them.  Dumbledore shook his head and left them alone. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

Harry pulled gently away from Draco and brushed the hair out of his eyes.  He looks pale, Harry thought worriedly.  

"Drac, what's wrong?" he said gently.  Draco opened his eyes.  They sat back a bit so they could look into each other's eyes, but still in the same positions.  Harry was trying to comfort him and give him strength.  He didn't know what had made Draco so upset but he was determined to find out.

"Draco, love, talk to me," Harry cajoled.  He gazed into his lover's silver eyes and was surprised to see utter fear reflecting back at him.  

"Drac, what is it?" he asked, a little more desperately this time.  Draco hung his head, as if he was afraid to tell Harry what was going through his mind.  

"I just don't want to lose you!" Draco cried out suddenly and pulled Harry back into his arms.  

"You're not going to lose me, silly," Harry teased gently.

"But…Voldemort…" was all Draco could say before Harry interrupted him.

"Voldemort shmoldermort," Harry said forcefully, making sure Draco was hearing what he was saying.  "He is not going to take me away or kill me.  Have faith in Dumbledore and the other people in this crusade.  We are not in this alone.  There are plenty of people on our side."

"But it comes down to you, Harry.  It always does.  Everyone knows you are going to be the one to either defeat the Dark Lord or die trying.  I just can't watch you die, Harry, I can't," Draco's voice got steadily smaller as he got out that short speech.  

Harry wished he could kill Voldemort right now so he could take Draco's unhappiness away.  They had all been living under a cloud of uncertainty and despair since Voldemort had returned at the end of their forth year at Hogwart's.  

"Sweetheart, we can't predict the future, no matter how hard I try in Divination," Harry joked, trying to get his boyfriend to smile but to no avail.  "We don't know what is going to happen so let's just enjoy the time we have together right now.  I know how you feel, Draco, I really do.  You know my family are dead (well, apart from the muggles) so you are my family now.  Everyone I've loved I've lost and it scares me.  I don't want to lose you either but I'm not going to let that fear run my life." Draco managed a small smile and nodded.  They sat together silently, just holding each other for a while thinking about Dumbledore's speech that night.

"Let's go down to dinner.  We can't put this off any longer."  Draco said as he stood up.  Harry stood up next to him and held his hand.

"Are you okay now?" he asked anxiously as they walked over to the door.

"I'm fine.  You were right.  Who knows what will happen in the future.  All I know is I can't wait for tonight to be over," Draco replied nervously.  Harry kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Drac.  Whatever happens we can get through it – together."

"I love you too, Harry."  They smiled at each other and kissed again.  

"I'll go first," Draco said, kissing Harry goodbye.  He slipped out the door.  Harry touched his fingers to his lips.  He smiled, if someone had told me last week that I would be kissing Draco Malfoy, I would have laughed out loud, he thought with a sense of awe.  After a few more minutes, Harry slipped out the door and made his way to the Grand Hall.

Harry glanced over at Draco, he was obviously trying to explain where he had been all day.  As soon as Harry sat down opposite Ron and Hermione, he was bombarded with questions.

"Where on earth have you been, Harry?" asked Hermione, worriedly.  "You missed Divination and Herbology.  Well I'm sure you didn't miss much at Divination.  That subject is such a load of – "

"Hermione!" interrupted Ron in shock, "Anyway, Harry, what's going on? All your stuff is gone from our room.  Are you leaving the school?"  Both Ron and Hermione stared at him with equally upset faces.  It warmed Harry's heart to see how much his two best friends were going to miss him.  If he were going away that is.  He grinned.

"Dumbledore's going to explain everything soon but I can't say anything until then," he told them.  

Neville was sitting next to Ron on the opposite side of the table and Dean and Seamus were sitting next to Harry.  Harry sat with his back to the wall as usual, so he could keep an eye on Draco.  Harry's eyes narrowed jealously as he watched Pansy Parkinson put her hands all over (well almost all over) **his** boyfriend.  Harry felt an insane urge to tell her where she could go but he fought it down.  It looked like Draco was trying to get away from her but she was so damn persistent.  Calm down, Harry thought, it's only a matter of time before she finds out she never had a chance with Draco.  

"So, Harry," Seamus started (oh god, what's he going to come out with? Harry thought with a feeling of impending doom).  "How's the gay life treating you? Kidding, kidding," Seamus said when he saw the look on Harry's face.  

At last Dumbledore stood up in front of the students.

"Ahem, I know I don't usually say anything before an everyday dinner.  It's usually only the special dinners, like Halloween, that I say a few words.  But recent events have forced me to do so now.  Voldemort's return to the world of the living 2 years back has put many lives in danger.  All of you will know that Hogwart's is one of the safest places to be in times of turmoil.  Therefore I have decided to provide protection for some of the more at risk people in the magical community.  In return for this protection, we now have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher after several weeks without one.  He is Lucius Malfoy.  Please make him feel welcome."

Draco's father walked into the Great Hall, followed closely by Narcissa.  They both sat down at the teacher's table.  They were both smiling in an attempt to convey a warm persona to the students, in contrast to what they knew people thought about them (that is, being cold, heartless people).  Everyone in the hall sat in stunned silence.  Dumbledore started clapping, in welcome to the new teacher and his wife.  Harry followed his example and started clapping too.  He looked over and smiled at Draco who was also clapping.  The rest of the Slytherin's looked like it was the end of the world.  

Well, it is, Harry thought, it's the end of the world as they know it.  

Ron and Hermione, actually all of the Gryffindor's, were staring at Harry like he was mad.  Harry smiled reassuringly at the whole table and indicated that they should start clapping too.  Ron and Hermione looked at each other and must have decided to trust Harry's judgement, for they joined in and not long after, the entire Gryffindor table was giving the Malfoy's a hearty welcome that would have made Fred and George proud (Ron and Ginny were keeping the Weasley tradition of mischief and mayhem alive and well).  Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in too, but only Draco of the Slytherin's was making any sort of noise.  

Harry noted the stony looks on the Slytherin's faces and looked desperately over at Dumbledore.  What would they do to Draco?  Who knows how involved they are in their fathers' activities but they looked like they knew a lot of what was going on, as they looked like they had lost a vital cog in the Voldemort machine.  Harry secretly rejoiced in their despair.  Hopefully this loss would slow the Dark Lord down in his quest for power.  Harry noticed that Dumbledore had indicated for Draco to come over and he was now speaking to him.  They both looked over in his direction and Draco nodded.  Dumbledore moved back to his place in front of the students and held up his hands for silence.  As he began speaking, Harry watched as Draco walked around the edge of the tables and sat down next to Harry at the end of the Gryffindor table.  Harry and Draco held hands under the table.

"This is not all.  Two students in our midst are also in danger.  I'm sure it must come as no surprise that one of these students is Harry Potter.  I had hoped Harry would be able to make it through at least one school year without being in danger, but as this is his last year, that wish appears to have been in vain.  The other student is Draco Malfoy, which I'm sure is also not a surprise, given that his parent's are now here."

Dumbledore paused.

"I have been having long conversations with the Sorting Hat lately and it appears that Draco has been placed in the wrong house.  He was placed in Slytherin as the hat could sense the terrible consequences of him being placed in any other house.  However the hat was quite clear when it told me just last night that Draco belongs in Gryffindor.  So as of tonight, Draco Malfoy is a Gryffindor.  I am going to make one more announcement and then we shall eat.  I apologise for keeping you from your meal so long, however, I believe I need to tell you this to get the record straight.  Rumours and gossip fly around this school faster than the owls do.  Therefore, I am going to make this clear right here and now."

Harry's grip tightened around Draco's hand as Dumbledore continued.

"I am sure you all heard this morning at breakfast that Harry Potter is gay.  While I don't normally make a habit of discussing the students' love lives, I feel I must make an exception.  It is true that Harry is gay, so is Draco Malfoy and they are in love with each other (gasps of shock could be heard all over the hall).  I hope you can understand this and respect their feelings.  Due to the danger they are in, they cannot stay in their dorm rooms any longer.  They have moved all their things to a secret room I have magically protected for them, the same way I protected Draco's parents' room.  That's enough seriousness for one night.  Let's eat!"  Dumbledore clapped his hands together twice and the food appeared on the table.

Seamus patted Harry on the back.

"Well done, Harry, you snagged the hottest guy in the whole school," he said appreciatively.  

Harry grinned at Seamus and looked over at Ron and Hermione.  They looked like they had seen a ghost.  Well actually that was true, Nearly Headless Nick was sitting next to Dean.  Harry turned to Draco, carefully ignoring the fact that the entire school was watching their every move.  Draco looked at Harry with a mischievous smile on his face, his silver eyes twinkling.  Before Harry could comment on his good mood, or ask what he was up to, Draco let go of Harry's hand, put his hand behind Harry's head and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.  

"They would've stared at us all night till we did that," he explained when they came up for air.

"Who needs an excuse?" Harry replied with a grin and kissed Draco again.

***************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	4. Narcissa's Nightmare

Chapter Four ~ Narcissa's Nightmare

***************************************************************************************************************************

Draco looked at Harry with a mischievous smile on his face, his silver eyes twinkling.  Before Harry could comment on his good mood, or ask what he was up to, Draco let go of Harry's hand, put his hand behind Harry's head and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.  

"They would've stared at us all night till we did that," he explained when they came up for air.

"Who needs an excuse?" Harry replied with a grin and kissed Draco again.

Harry smiled at Draco reassuringly and turned to face his two best friends.  Ron's mouth was hanging open in shock, his freckles standing out against his pale skin.  His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish.  Harry wasn't sure if he was trying to breathe or trying to say something.  Hermione was no better.  She had that look McGonagall got just before she gave someone detention.  Her lips were pursed together in a disapproving frown but her eyes held a tinge of sadness, like she was disappointed in Harry.  Harry felt terrible.  This was worse than the anger he had expected from them.  His friends furiously arguing against him getting involved with his archrival (former archrival, Harry reminded himself) was something he could deal with.  It was this quiet acceptance, their strained tolerance of his perceived transgression that was harder to bear.  Harry felt like he was letting them down in some way but that was ridiculous, he told himself.  He hadn't done anything wrong but he could see why they would think that.

"It's okay, Ron, Hermione," Harry said softly, and then, noticing their twin looks of disbelief, "It really is okay.  Draco (Ron gasped as Harry used his first name) is a good person.  No really, don't interrupt. (Harry held up his hand to stop Hermione from saying anything)  He had to act the way he did.  His parents too.  Voldemort wouldn't just let them walk away from the Death Eaters.  They had to keep up the façade of ……Death Eaterish behaviour.  The only alternative was death.  Please give Draco a chance.  I know you could be friends with him."  Harry stopped talking, there really wasn't anything else to say.  They would either accept Draco or continue hating him.  

"Ron, I really am sorry about all those insults about your family.  Please believe me when I say I really didn't mean it.  My father really admires your Dad.  And Hermione, I'm sorry for all the times I called you a Mudblood.  I have nothing against Muggleborn witches and wizards.  After all, Harry's Mum was born into a Muggle family."  Draco smiled tentatively at them.  

Harry shot him a grateful smile.  Ron and Hermione were still just sitting there and staring.  Harry decided that they had done all they could do (for the moment anyway) and started to eat.  Draco followed his example and soon Harry, Draco and the other Gryffindor's were talking and laughing like they had been doing it for the past six years.  Every now and again Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione.  They had started eating and looked like they were having a very intense private conversation.  Harry directed his attention away from them and back to the general conversation that was going on around him.  

***************************************************************************************************************************

Draco was relieved at how quickly the Gryffindor's had accepted him as part of the group.  He was certain that the Sorting Hat's change of heart had something to do with this.  They obviously thought that if he were meant to be in this group, then they would accept that.  Ron and Hermione still had not said a word to him, but he had expected that.  They couldn't be expected to welcome him into their lives with open arms, not after all the years of insults he'd been slinging at them.  Draco sighed.  He wished it all could have been different.  

He glanced over at the teacher's table.  His parents were chatting happily with the other teachers.  Draco smiled, glad that the teachers were so accepting.  He couldn't put it off any longer.  He had to look over at his former house's table.  They were all staring at him like he was the enemy (which I suppose I am now, he thought, now I know how Harry and co felt).  At least he wasn't alone anymore.  

***************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione understood Ron's reluctance to accept Malf- Draco into their group.  She had felt the same way at first, but then she had noticed how cute they were together.  They practically finished each other's sentences.  It was weird the way life turned out.  Hermione had been shocked when Harry had nonchalantly announced that he was gay, but it had made sense.  He was 17 years old and had never had a girlfriend, hadn't even shown an interest in a girl, well except Cho Chang, but that had just been a crush and was over before it had really started.  Hermione was just glad that out of her two best friends she had fallen for Ron.  If it had been the other way around, and Hermione had fallen in love with Harry, then she would be feeling pretty rotten right now.  

Hermione watched as Harry and Draco laughed at Seamus' crack about a threesome (she didn't want to know where that had come from!).  Draco gently brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes and Hermione smiled at him.  Draco smiled back.  It was a start, she thought.  He did seem to be good for Harry.  Ever since Cedric had died, Harry had been different.  Even though that was more than two years ago.  Harry had bounced back but he'd never fully recovered from Cedric's death.  Then there were the next two encounters with Voldemort that Harry had endured.  These had left their mark on him as well.  The Harry Hermione saw tonight was the old Harry, the carefree Harry both she and Ron had missed. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

Ron had furiously tried to convince Hermione that he was right but she would have none of that.  He hated it when she got into one of those 'I'm always right' frames of mind.  Ron stabbed a potato with his fork.  She probably was right, he thought irritably, she nearly always was.  Ron supported Harry when he had revealed that he preferred guys to girls.  That was fine.  But Harry dating (God, I hope they're not doing it!) Malfoy was just too much to take in right now.  Ron had listened in stony silence as Malfoy (he refused to think of him as _Draco_) apologised for all the things he'd said about the Weasley family.  It was all very nice, but surely Harry didn't believe it.  Ron sighed because he knew Harry did believe it.  Harry's not stupid, he thought, surely he would know if Malfoy were not sincere, especially since they appeared to have spent so much time together lately.  Hermione had been trying to convince him of this fact for the past fifteen minutes.  He noticed that she had joined in the conversation with the rest of the table.  

Ron studied Harry and Malfoy together.  Malfoy had a quiet, almost peaceful, air about him and Ron noticed how considerate he was towards Harry.  All those little loving gestures that Malfoy didn't appear to realise he was doing went a long way to convincing Ron that he meant Harry no harm.  You couldn't fake that look in his eyes either, Ron thought.  Malfoy's silver eyes shone with love for Harry.  At that moment Draco looked over at Ron and caught his eye.  Ron gazed at him as Draco smiled tentatively at him.  Ron decided to trust Harry's judgement and smiled back.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Draco was next door in his parents living room talking.  After a while, he noticed they were getting tired.  The strain of the entire situation showing on their faces.  

"I'd better be going now," Draco said, "I'll see you in the morning."  He kissed his mother on the cheek and then walked over to his place.  It was quiet in their apartment (as they'd jokingly started to call it).  Too quiet, Draco thought anxiously.  He crept silently up to the bedroom door and looked around through the partially opened door.  He noticed Harry's black hair on his side of the bed.  It looked like Harry was sitting on the floor beside the bed, leaning against the wall.  Draco walked into the room and around to Harry.  He saw that Harry was looking at a book and there were a few tears silently running down his face.  Draco hurried over to his lover's side and sat down beside him.  

Harry looked up at him in surprise and looked a little embarrassed to be caught crying like this.  Draco gently wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks and looked down at the book that caused Harry so much pain.  Draco gasped.  It was a photo album, full of photos of smiling people waving madly out at Harry.  They were mostly of a dark haired man who was obviously Harry's father the resemblance was that strong and a woman with red hair who must be Harry's mother.  Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and just held him close.  He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like to not know your parents.  

"I was just wondering what they would think of the two of us being together," Harry eventually explained.

"I'm sure they'd be happy with anything you did, as long as you were happy," Draco replied softly, kissing his lover on the forehead.  "Will you show me your photos?"

"Sure," Harry answered, sounding glad that Draco wanted to know about his family.  Harry turned back to the first page and they started slowly turning the pages, looking at each photo.  Harry's parents look so happy and in love, Draco thought sadly, it's such a tragedy that they never knew their son and he never knew them.  Draco felt tears well in his eyes.  

"I miss them so much, but some times hurt more than others, like when I want to share something with them.  Things like when I first played Quidditch, or when I realised I love you," Harry said forlornly.

They sat that way for a long time, the album open to Harry's favourite picture – one of himself as a baby, held by his mother with his father sitting next to them.  Just before midnight, Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Let's go to bed, love," he said, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.  Harry nodded and put the album back into the bottom drawer of the bedside table.  They stood up and got ready for bed, both of them just wearing pyjama pants.  They got into bed and snuggled into the middle, Draco lying on his back and Harry lying on his side resting his head on Draco's chest and his arm across his chest.  Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and held him as he fell asleep.  Draco lay awake for a while longer, thinking…

***************************************************************************************************************************

 Harry woke up the next morning to find himself alone in the big bed.  He yawned and climbed out of bed.  He wandered into the bathroom, which was empty.  The living room was also unoccupied.  Harry was at a loss of what to do.  He left their 'apartment' and stood in the corridor.  This was so strange, he thought uneasily.  He walked down to the door to Narcissa and Lucius' 'apartment' and stood outside the door.  He wasn't sure what to do.  He couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.  Draco's probably just gone down to breakfast and he didn't want to wake me, Harry thought scolding himself for being so jumpy.  

Just as he was about to turn away he heard someone scream on the other side of the door.  Harry knocked on the door - he had to make sure they were okay.  Luckily he had picked up his wand before he left the bedroom, it was his constant companion these days, apart from Draco that is.  The door opened to reveal a very worried Draco.  Harry was ushered into the room.  He noticed that everyone in the room, including Draco and himself, were still in their pyjamas.  Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the sofa.  Narcissa was clutching Lucius' arm and sobbing into his shoulder.  

"Mum had a nightmare," Draco whispered to Harry, "she dreamt that Voldemort came to Hogwart's and started duelling with you in the Great Hall.  Voldemort was about to hit you with the killing curse when I ran in front of you.  It hit me and that's when she woke up.  She said it seemed so real, but she's never had prophetic dreams before, not like you've had.  So it can't be real…can it?"

"I usually dream about things as they happen, not things that happen in the future," stated Harry calmly, "but that's not important now.  Did your mother know when this dream took place?"

"Uh, she didn't say," Draco said, turning towards his mother.  He walked over and knelt in front of Narcissa.  "Mum, I know this is hard, but I need you to think about this.  In your dream, what day was it?  It could be important."  Harry, still standing back at the door, could see Narcissa trying to answer her son's question.

"Halloween, it was Halloween," she finally managed to choke out.  Draco stood up and returned to Harry's side. 

"That's only a few weeks away," Draco said nervously, eyeing his mother's fragile emotional state.

"Listen, you stay here with your mother until she feels better.  I'll go and see Dumbledore and find out what he thinks about all this.  I'll meet you in class, okay?" Harry said firmly, barely waiting for an answer before he kissed Draco and left the apartment.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Draco was pacing around the room.  He really, really hoped that this was nothing more than a particularly vivid bad dream.  Oh, who are you kidding? he thought angrily, Voldemort is going to come here and try to kill Harry and end up killing me.  And then he'll probably kill Harry anyway, he thought dejectedly.  At least we have this warning, if it is a prediction.  Harry and I will be ready to duel with Voldemort, I'm not going to let Harry go through this alone, he thought with a surprising calmness. 

Dumbledore and Harry burst into the room.  He watched passively as Dumbledore crossed to Narcissa's side and began quietly questioning her about her dream.  Harry was by Draco's side and was holding his hand.  Draco smiled at him, grateful for his support.  

"I thought we were supposed to meet in class?" Draco asked Harry.

"That was the plan," Harry grinned, "but Dumbledore took off for here as soon as I stopped talking so I came back with him.  Besides, you are no where near ready."  Draco looked down at himself, still wearing only his pyjama pants, and grinned.  They moved closer to the other three so they could hear what was happening.

"Narcissa," Dumbledore was saying, "I know this is hard, but I really need you to tell me what happened, in as much detail as possible.  For Draco's sake, please let me help you."  Narcissa took a deep breath and started talking.

"We had just sat down for the Halloween feast.  Draco and Harry were sitting over with the Gryffindor's.  You had just finished your speech and sat down when the doors burst open.  Vol…Vol…You Know Who strode into the room.  All the students had backed away from him and were huddled up the other end of the room.  (sob) Draco was with them but Harry was walking towards You Know Who.  They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying.  Harry was pointing his wand at…him and he must have done a spell but it bounced off You Know Who and hit Severus.  I think it must have been Stupefy, because Severus fell down, although I guess it could have been Avada Kedavra (sob).  Then You Know Who pulled out his wand and he…he sent the killing curse to Harry but Draco…(sob) Drac…(sob) Draco ran in front of Harry.  He was screaming…something and then (sob) he was gone.  The killing curse had hit him (sob)" It was clear that Narcissa couldn't go on.  She clung to her husband, her heart wrenching sobs filling the room.

"Thank you Narcissa.  I know that wasn't easy," Dumbledore said as he stood up.  "Boys, collect Hermione and Ron and come and see me in my office.  Ah, but perhaps put on some clothes first, Draco, hmm."  With a grin at Draco's reddening face, he was gone.  

***************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of hours later, the four of them were sitting in the library around a table covered with books.  Ron and Hermione were sitting opposite Draco and Harry.

"This is like a double date," Harry said in amusement.  Draco turned to him.

"If this is your idea of a fun date, then you have a lot to learn, lover," he drawled.  Ron groaned, so they had done it.  That was too much information.  Hermione just laughed at both of them.

"At least we get out of classes," Ron said enthusiastically.  This time Hermione groaned. 

"But we're missing out on so much work.  At least we're getting extra credit for Defence Against the Dark Arts," she replied.  

"It's only one day," Draco said.

"And," Harry added, "depending on what we use to defeat Voldemort, we'll get extra credit for those subjects too."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, if we have to make a potion, we get extra credit for Potions or if we use a charm, we get credit for Charms.  Understand?"  Harry asked.  They were researching various things to do with Narcissa's dream.  Dumbledore had given them permission to skip their classes so they could find a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all.  He had also given them unlimited access to the Restricted Section of the Library.  They had divided the task up into four areas so they weren't wasting time looking for the same thing.  

Draco was looking for antidotes or something similar for Avada Kedavra (although they all thought this was futile, they felt they had to at least try).  

Ron was looking for a way to try and keep Voldemort out of the school.

Hermione was trying to find out why, in the dream, Harry's spell rebounded off Voldemort and hit Snape.  

And Harry was trying to find different curses to use when duelling with Voldemort.  Draco looked up from the book he was reading.  

"Umm, I don't know if this is anything but it says here that there is a case of Avada Kedavra not resulting in death in 1879…but that's all it says," he said with a sigh as he scanned the page.  The others had looked hopeful when he'd started talking, but now returned to their own reading.  Draco started searching through the other books, looking for another reference to this incident.  

"Hey, this book is pretty interesting," Ron said, sounding surprised.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked inquisitively.  Ron looked sheepish.

"Hogwart's, A History," he replied.  Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.  Draco looked up in confusion, not understanding the joke.  Harry, seeing Draco's confusion, explained.

"Hermione must have read that book a dozen times or more and is always telling us we should read it.  Of course we never have, until Ron just now."  Draco smiled appropriately but didn't really get it.  It was obviously one of those 'you had to be there' kinds of jokes.  

"I can't find any more about the 1879 thing," Draco said standing up, "I'm going to go check the Restricted Section."  The others nodded and returned to their research.  

Harry was reading some particularly interesting curses in his book _'The Idiots Guide to Curses'_ when a scream came from the direction of the Restricted Section.  Harry recognised it at once as the scream of a book being removed by someone not permitted in the Restricted Section.  He got up and made his way over to the section.  Draco was shoving the book back on the shelf and looking shaken.

"That thing scared the hell out of me," he said, a bit dazed.  Madam Pince was storming towards them.  

"What is going on here?  Mr. Malfoy, you are not permitted to enter the Restricted Section of the Library," she said sternly.

"Yes he is," Harry defended him, "I gave you the note Professor Dumbledore gave me."

"Yes," she said, "he gave _you_ the note, only you are permitted in this Section."  With that, she walked back to her desk.  Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.  

"Which book did you want, love?" Harry asked while looking at the rows of books dedicated to the Dark Arts.  Draco pointed to the book he wanted to look at and Harry picked it up.  They walked back to the table and sat down.  Harry passed the book to Draco and it started shrieking again.  Harry took it back and it stopped.  He opened it to the table of contents and Draco moved closer to him so he could read it too.

"Now, this is more like a date," Draco said with satisfaction as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "sitting close to the one you love, snuggling up to read a book about the killing curse, ugh.  Not very romantic, is it.  Turn to page 231, please."  Harry flipped through the pages until he found the right one.  He watched Draco's face while he scanned the page, he was obviously knew what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Draco said when he had found what he was looking for.  "Read the second paragraph from the bottom," he instructed Harry.  Draco played absently with the hair on the back of Harry's neck while he waited for him to process the information in the book.  Ron and Hermione were looking over curiously.  Draco watched Harry's eyes widen as he finished reading.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore sat in his office making alternative plans for the Halloween feast.  He had wanted to believe that this was just a bad dream as much as the others.  However, the vividness of Narcissa's dream and the reports he had been getting from his people in the field that indicated that Voldemort was headed in this direction, had convinced him to plan for attack just in case.  He had decided that the feast would take place in each of the four house common rooms.  The students were safest there and the teachers would be divided up between the houses to supervise.  Of course the heads of the houses would be required to be in their own house common room, thus Severus would be in Slytherin and out of harm's way.  The only people in the Great Hall would be Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione, and himself of course.  This was going to be the hardest battle yet, Dumbledore thought.  Voldemort has had a chance to grow even more powerful.  But little does he know that Harry has grown in power too, even Harry does not realise how powerful he truly is.  This battle will truly show us what he is made of.

He hoped Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione would be able to find a way to stop him once and for all.  Dumbledore was of the same opinion as Draco – that it would come down to Harry and Voldemort in a final showdown.  That was why he had sent them to the library, so they could all be as prepared as they could for the attack.  Harry had been up against Voldemort every year he had been at Hogwart's.  However, they had never had this much warning before, and Dumbledore had never given them permission to miss their classes in order to do research in the library.  Harry and Voldemort had always been fairly equal opponents, neither able to _completely_ defeat or kill the other.  Dumbledore hoped that the extra knowledge of the Dark Side and various curses that Harry was finding would give him the additional force required to defeat Voldemort, once and for all.

***************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	5. Lucius' Lessons

Chapter Five ~ Lucius's Lessons

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Now, this is more like a date," Draco said with satisfaction as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "sitting close to the one you love, snuggling up to read a book about the killing curse, ugh.  Not very romantic, is it.  Turn to page 231, please."  Harry flipped through the pages until he found the right one.  He watched Draco's face while he scanned the page, he was obviously knew what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Draco said when he had found what he was looking for.  "Read the second paragraph from the bottom," he instructed Harry.  Draco played absently with the hair on the back of Harry's neck while he waited for him to process the information in the book.  Ron and Hermione were looking over curiously.  Draco watched Harry's eyes widen as he finished reading.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked eagerly, both she and Ron were sitting on the edge of their chairs, certain that it was the breakthrough they'd been waiting for after hours of disappointment.  Harry read out the passage.

**In 1879, a young wizard of previously debatable ability managed to defeat the evil Lord Devoltorm.  While the method he used to overpower the darkest wizard of our time is unknown, it is nevertheless, well known that the 17 year old wizard was forced to use Devoltorm's own dark magic to conquer him.  However, he escaped prosecution for the use of the Unforgivables and other dark magic since he was able to rid the world of the darkness that threatened to engulf the world.  It is widely believed that he was able to accomplish this through the use of a magical barrier, which prevented the Dark Lord's magic from penetrating and thus prevented any harm that may have befallen the young wizard.**__

Harry finished reading and the four of them sat in quiet contemplation of what they had discovered.  

Draco felt like there was now a light at the end of the tunnel.  If they could find out what this thing, this barrier was then maybe they could replicate it and no one would have to die.  Draco's hand was still in his lover's hair and he rested his head on Harry's shoulder while they all thought.  He couldn't lose Harry now that they'd just finally gotten together him, he thought desperately.

Hermione was reviewing all that she knew about dark magic, which admittedly wasn't much due to the constantly changing Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.  She was also silently cursing herself (not literally) for not realising sooner that of course it would take dark magic to take down Voldemort.  Nothing else would be powerful enough to defeat him (although inside she squirmed at the idea of stooping to his level).

Ron was staring dreamily at Hermione, picturing her naked, writhing beneath him.  Snap out of it! he told himself sternly, we're here to read, not fantasise!  Right, the paragraph.  It was interesting, but the lack of hard information was frustrating Ron.  He couldn't see how this was going to help them.  If only it described in intimate (Mmm, intimate with Hermione, he thought) detail how this wizard, whoever he was, had beaten You Know Who (he still found it hard to say his name - many years of living with his family had instilled in him an irrational fear of the word).

Harry was remembering back to the last time he had faced Voldemort.  Harry had thrown everything he'd had at Voldemort and while no one had died, Voldemort had fled unscathed.  Harry didn't really want to use dark magic.  He had always believed that good would triumph over evil because good was...well, good.  For the first time he was questioning that assumption.  

"So, I'm assuming this is some kind of force field we're talking about here," Hermione was the first to speak.

"What's a force field?" asked Ron, looking perplexed.

"I keep forgetting you're not up with muggle stuff.  I saw it in a movie once.  It's like an invisible wall between Voldemort and us, and nothing he does can get past it," Hermione explained.  Ron still looked blank.  Hermione noticed this and realised he was having trouble with the word 'movie'.  "You've seen a movie Ron, remember last summer when you came over to my place," she gently reminded him.

"So this force field should be able to stop Avada Kedavra from hitting us?" Draco asked as he came to understand what Hermione was talking about, he had never seen a movie before.

"But what if it bounces off and hits someone else?" Ron added apprehensively.

"Well, we'll need to make sure the Great Hall is empty," Hermione answered Ron and then looked over at Draco, "If we can find out how to conjure this barrier, we should be safe from Avada Kedavra," Hermione said, finally answering Draco's question.

"Hey! Maybe that's how in the dream You Know Who blocked Harry's Stupefy spell and it hit Snape!" exclaimed Ron excitedly.

"If it is, then how are we going to get past Voldemort's force field?" Draco asked uneasily.

"Well we need to find a way to reverse the barrier while we find the spell to construct our own barrier," replied Hermione.  

Harry had been sitting quietly listening to his friend's conversation while mulling over all the available information in his head.  He didn't quite understand how their barrier would stop Voldemort's spells getting through to them, but their spells could apparently get though to him.  Also, in the dream, it sounded like Voldemort already had one of these barriers so apparently they were going to have a stand off with both sides being protected and no one getting a clear shot through to the other side.  It was going to be a repeat of last year, both sides would walk away from the battle and they would all have to live with the threat of Voldemort's return hanging over their heads.  Harry was getting tired of constantly having to look over his shoulder.  He sighed, when would it all end?  Maybe it was worth compromising his beliefs about dark magic.  If it got rid of the Dark Lord, surely it was worth it?  Wasn't it?  Harry didn't know.

Ron and Hermione were getting up.  They were going to tell Dumbledore what they had found out, while Draco and Harry searched the Restricted Section for more information about the barrier and the 1879 incident.  Harry sat down in front of the shelves Draco was searching while being careful not to touch a book.  Harry waited for him to tell him which book to pull out.  Who would have guessed that Draco was so good at research?  

Harry idly read the titles of the books directly in front of him.  One in particular caught his eye and he pulled it out.  It was called '_The Darkest Dark Magic Ever'_.  Harry flipped through it, landing on a page titled '_How to defeat the Dark Lord'_.  This is just too easy, what's the catch? Harry thought derisively.  He read it anyway, out of curiosity and was surprised to find that it gave details of the very force field type barrier they were going to try to create.  Almost as soon as he had finished reading, the words began to disappear from the page.

"Hey!" he cried, frantically trying to memorise the details before they vanished.  Draco rushed to his side and saw the now faint words finally fade away.

"What was it?" he asked, almost too afraid to ask.

"Ironically enough, the page was called 'How to defeat the Dark Lord' and it gave details of the barrier we're going to try to produce," he sighed, closing the book.

"You're kidding!" Draco exclaimed, annoyed that the very thing they were looking for had vanished before their eyes.

"It just seems too easy.  I just pulled a book at random from the shelves and if fell open to the very thing we're looking for, then once I've read it, it disappears.  I don't like it," Harry replied suspiciously.

"Let's go ask Dad about it.  He might know something about it, being a former Death Eater and all," Draco suggested dryly.  Harry nodded and replaced the book.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had reached the stone gargoyle that blocked the way to Dumbledore's office when they realised that neither of them knew the password.  Hermione was getting angry as she realised they'd have to go all the way back to the library and then back here which would waste precious time.  Ron just leaned against the wall and smiled.  

God, she looks beautiful when she's angry, he thought distractedly.  Her long shiny dark hair was frizz-free and fell down to her waist.  Her cheeks were glowing and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she thought.  She looked so sexy that Ron couldn't help himself as he imagined himself undressing her and kissing every inch of her delectable body.  I really have to deal with this daydreaming, Ron thought, if we don't do **it **soon I think I'm going to go up in flames.  Ron decided to take this setback (not having the password) as fate telling him to go for it.  

Ron pulled Hermione to him and kissed her more passionately than they ever had before.  When they finally broke apart, Hermione looked dazed.

"What was that for?" she asked, a little breathlessly, which just made him want her more.

"Let's go back to my room and I'll show you," he whispered in her ear wickedly.  Hermione grinned.  She'd wondered how long it would take him to suggest that. 

"Sure," she replied and Ron's jaw just about hit the ground.  He'd been expecting a little more resistance to the idea.  He took her hand and they ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

**************************************************************************************************************************

The boys crept into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat down.  Luckily Gryffindor had their lesson now and no one questioned their being there.  Of course there would be questions later about why they had missed so many classes.  Lucius was talking about the Dark Mark and its significance to Death Eaters.  

The Gryffindors were hanging on his every word, grateful to now have a teacher who was telling it like it is, rather than pretending that Cornish pixies were the worst thing they would have to face.  

Harry looked surprised when he saw Draco raise his hand.  It seemed Lucius was as taken aback as he was when he called on his son.

"Uh, Professor Malfoy, what do you know about magical barriers that stop spells, such as the Unforgivables getting through?" he asked hesitantly.  Lucius looked surprised but he knew the origin of the question.

"I know Voldemort can generate one with the flick of his wand, if that's what you're asking.  Unfortunately I was never privy to the exact spell that conjures it.  I do know that he got it from one of the books in our personal library back at Malfoy Manor," he responded.  Lavender raised her hand then.

"If it's in your library, wouldn't you have already read about it?" she asked timidly.

"There are hundreds of books in the library, handed down from generation to generation.  There is no way you could read every book there without going mad, especially considering that most of the books, if not all, are about dark magic," Lucius replied.

Harry felt like a light bulb was turning on in his mind.  A whole library full of books about dark magic, surely what they were looking for, the answers to all their questions, would be in one of those books.  He still had his invisibility cloak and with his Firebolt he could be there and back before morning.  

Lucius saw the wheels turning in his head and was quick to react.

"No way in hell, Harry," he said, shocking everyone in the room.  "You are not going anywhere near that Manor.  Do you hear me?  It's not worth it.  Voldemort knows I am here.  The Dark Mark on my arm has been pulsing, beckoning me to him.  I know he is there or at the very least has the place full of Death Eaters.  They've probably destroyed the place by now anyway."

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat him if we can't find out how to do it?" Harry demanded angrily.  Gasps could be heard around the room.  No one knew exactly what the three of them were talking about but Harry's implication that there was another battle on the way shocked them all.  

"I can teach you things," Lucius said softly, almost reluctantly.  

Harry pushed away his conscience that was telling him it was wrong to do dark magic and agreed.  

Draco looked shocked and a bit worried at this turn of events.  He was doing everything he could to reject the Dark Side and be a good person and here was Harry agreeing to learn dark magic, with an equally dark expression on his face.  It scared Draco a bit to see this side to his lover.  He had always though that Harry was good through and through.  The golden boy who would never go astray.  He hoped he wasn't wrong.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Harry was in bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.  He was staring at the ceiling and Draco watched him while he changed into his pyjama pants.  They would prefer to sleep naked, but with the unpredictability of life these days, they thought it was safer to wear pants – just in case.  They both also slept with their wands on the tables on either side of the bed – just in case.  

Draco eyed Harry thoughtfully, concerned about the nature of the thoughts running through Harry's head.  He had shown an unusual aptitude for the Dark Arts this afternoon during his first lesson with Draco's father.  Now, his lover had a deliberately blank look on his face, which was strange in itself, since Harry had never been any good at masking his emotions before today.  Draco shook his head, his thoughts were running around in confused circles.  

Draco thought back to this afternoon's lesson.  Harry had been very eager to start…

_As the Gryffindor's shuffled off to their next class, Lucius announced that he had no more classes that afternoon.  Harry had eagerly jumped at the chance to begin his first lesson.  Draco had sat at the back of the classroom and watched his father teach his lover some blocking spells, which were harmless enough.  _

_At first Harry had been thrown back against the wall trying to block the spell Lucius had sent at him.  But Harry was a quick learner and it wasn't long before he could stand perfectly still and the spells bounced off him.  It was similar to the barrier they had been trying to find information about, but the difference was the barrier would stay there until someone chose to take it down, whereas with the blocking spells, Harry had to keep doing the spell each time something came at him.  This took time and he wasn't able to do anything except block at the moment.  With practice, he'd be able to block and then send a curse back.  _

_Draco watched the lesson without comment but it was when his father began to teach Harry some of the darker curses, darker even than the Unforgivables, that Draco had had enough.  He quietly left the room, unable to stomach that sadistic gleam in Harry's eyes.___

Even now, hours later and lying still on the bed, Harry still had that look in his eyes.  Draco knew that look.  He had seen it in Voldemort's eyes the one and only time he had met the Dark Lord.  Draco walked into the bathroom and began cleaning his teeth.  Maybe something had happened to Harry earlier, in the library.  Perhaps the book with the disappearing words had cursed him.  Don't be stupid, he thought irritably, Dumbledore wouldn't have books that curse people in the school library.  

Draco remembered something someone had once said about Harry and Voldemort swapping powers when the Dark Lord had hit Harry with Avada Kedavra when he was just a baby.  That was how Harry knew Parseltongue.  What if, Draco shuddered at the thought, when this swapping of powers was taking place, Harry had gotten a bit of Voldemort's evilness?  But if that were so, why did it take until he was 17 to be revealed?  Draco didn't like the path his thoughts were taking.  

"What's taking you so long?" Harry called out, a little coldly it seemed to Draco, "You've been in there for ages."

Draco jumped at the sound of his lover's voice.  For the first time ever, Draco felt a tiny bit afraid to be alone with Harry.  Draco pushed it aside, sure that he was wrong about this and left the sanctuary of the bathroom.  He climbed into bed and was immediately pulled over by Harry and pushed back onto the mattress.  

Harry kissed him hungrily and Draco tried to return the kiss but Harry's lips were gone as he kissed his way down Draco's neck, nibbling and occasionally biting him.  Harry's sudden aggression stunned Draco.

"Harry…?" Draco said nervously, "What's come over you?"

"I want you," Harry replied roughly, "I want you **now**."

His hands were constantly moving over the blond man's body.  It was such a contrast.  Harry had been lying so still before that Draco had wanted to check to see if he was still breathing but now Harry seemed to have become manic.  It was an intense experience for both of them.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco woke the next morning to find himself alone.  He gingerly got out of the bed and went to have a shower.  He stood silently, allowing the hot water to run over his body.  He didn't look down.  He knew it wasn't good.  He knew Harry didn't mean to hurt him but he didn't want to face the results of their frenzied love making just yet.  Draco couldn't explain the difference in his lover's behaviour.  Usually, Harry was a considerate, tender lover concerned only with his partner's pleasure.  Last night he had definitely been rougher and Harry had only cared about his own pleasure.  Draco only hoped that whatever demons he'd been fighting last night had gone.  

Finally Draco could put it off no longer.  He turned the water off and stood in front of the mirror.  He had little bruised bite marks down the right side of his neck.  He slowly turned around, looking in the mirror over his shoulder.  He had vicious scratch marks down his back.  The rest of him felt pretty sore but was unmarked.  He grabbed a towel and carefully dried himself off.  He dressed quickly, deciding not to cover the marks or ask Madam Pomfrey to heal them.  He wanted to see Harry's reaction to the bluish/brown bruising down the side of his neck.  Suddenly Harry's response seemed very important.  

Draco sat down to breakfast opposite Ron and Hermione.  They were busy flirting with each other but looked up when he sat down.  Hermione gasped.

"Draco, what happened to your neck?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Harry happened," he replied succinctly.

"TMI," Ron said with a dismayed look on his face.

"What?" Draco asked with confusion.

"Too much information," Ron explained.  Draco nodded and managed a small smile.  

"So where is Harry?" Draco asked carefully, not wanting to betray his highly emotional state where Harry was concerned.

"I think he's with your Dad," Hermione replied, "What is the deal with that?"  Draco sighed.

"He's teaching Harry about the Dark Arts.  I think it's having a detrimental effect on him," Draco confided.  Luckily there weren't many other Gryffindor's having breakfast at that time so they weren't going to be overheard.  

"Oh my god," Hermione exclaimed, "Harry wouldn't dabble in the dark arts!"

"He's doing more than dabbling, Mione," Draco stated grimly.  "He's…it's like he's obsessed with it.  It's consuming him.  I'm really worried about him."  Ron and Hermione looked upset at Draco's quietly spoken words.  

"I think we should go and see what's going on," Ron stated with a calmness he did not feel.  The other two nodded and they got up quickly and made their way to the classroom.

**************************************************************************************************************************

They quietly opened the door and crept into the classroom.  Lucius and Harry were so enthralled in what they were doing that they didn't notice the three intruders.  Ron, Hermione and Draco sat at the back of the classroom and observed the latest Dark Arts lesson.  Harry and Lucius had pushed most of the desks and chairs against the walls of the classroom and were circling the room, each staring intently at the other.  Draco cringed and looked away.  They were going to duel.  

Ron and Hermione sent questioning looks his way.  

'Duel' Draco mouthed to them.  

The three of them turned their shocked faces towards the still circling men.  

Both Lucius and Harry had their wands out ready.  Suddenly Lucius sent a stunning spell towards Harry who expertly blocked it and sent a body bind spell back.  Lucius also blocked it and sent back another spell Harry's way.  

This continued for about half an hour, one sending a spell, the other blocking it and vice versa.  It seemed they were at a stalemate.  Neither one could get a clear shot at the other.  A fact Draco was thankful for since the spells were getting increasingly darker to the point where they were each sending the Cruciatus curse at each other.  

Draco didn't know where to look.  His father and his lover were trying to hurt each other and he didn't know how much longer he could stand it.  Hermione put her arm around him, silently showing her support and understanding.  Ron and Hermione were shocked that Harry could use an Unforgivable on anyone, but especially Draco's dad.  

Draco decided that enough was enough.  He stood up and ran between the two just as Harry raised his wand and sent Cruciatus at Lucius.  Draco was caught by the spell and he fell screaming to the floor.  He had never felt such intense pain before.  Draco felt like he was dying as he hit the floor with a thud.  

Ron and Hermione rushed to his side.  Luckily he had fallen out of the spell's hold and the pain had stopped.  He felt Hermione brush the hair out of his face.  She seemed to be speaking to him but he couldn't make out the words coming out of her mouth.  He tried to sit up but found his head felt too heavy to move.  

Ron left the room, racing to go and get Madam Pomfrey.

The colour drained from Harry's face as he processed what had happened.  He had hit his lover with an Unforgivable curse.  Thank god he hadn't used Avada Kedavra.  Although Cruciatus was just as bad.  Something inside Harry broke as he realised just how much pain he had caused Draco, the love of his life.  Harry dropped his wand in horror and took a few steps back.  He ran into a desk behind him and fell down.  What had he done? he thought despairingly.  He stood up and ran from the room, tears falling freely down his face.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	6. Ron's Revelation

Chapter Six ~ Ron's Revelation ************************************************************************************************************************** 

Draco decided that enough was enough.  He stood up and ran between the two just as Harry raised his wand and sent Cruciatus at Lucius.  Draco was caught by the spell and he fell screaming to the floor.  He had never felt such intense pain before.  Draco felt like he was dying as he hit the floor with a thud.  Ron and Hermione rushed to his side.  Luckily he had fallen out of the curse's hold and the pain had stopped.  He felt Hermione brush his hair out of his face.  She seemed to be speaking to him but he couldn't make out the words coming out of her mouth.  He tried to sit up but found his head felt too heavy to move.  Ron left the room, racing to go and get Madam Pomfrey.

The colour drained from Harry's face as he processed what had happened.  He had hit his lover with an Unforgivable curse.  Thank god he hadn't used Avada Kedavra.  Although Cruciatus was just as bad.  Something inside Harry broke as he realised just how much pain he had caused Draco, the love of his life.  Harry dropped his wand in horror and took a few steps back.  He ran into a desk behind him and fell down.  What had he done? He thought despairingly.  He stood up and ran from the room, tears falling freely down his face.  

Hermione stared down at Draco's ghostly white face.  He had passed out about a minute ago and Hermione kept her finger on his pulse to reassure herself that he was still alive.  Come on, Ron, she implored.  If he didn't get here soon with Madam Pomfrey she didn't know what she'd do.  Hermione was very worried about Harry too but she didn't dare leave Draco alone.  His father was still there, but he was useless.  He was sitting on the floor staring at his son with a haunted look in his eyes.  

Hermione took Draco's hand in her own and was relieved to feel a slight pressure.  Draco must have felt her presence and squeezed her hand.  She squeezed back, trying to give him some of her strength.  Draco's reaction to the curse was far worse than anything Hermione had read about.  Of course she had only ever seen the Cruciatus curse performed by the fake Professor Moody, until now that is.  She was a bit confused that the curse seemed to have knocked Draco out.  He had only been under the influence of the curse for only a few minutes, but he now looked like he had been cursed for longer.  The apparent intensity of the curse surprised Hermione.  Harry must be getting more powerful than we thought, she thought gravely.

Ron burst into the room, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey.  Hermione stood up and moved back so Madam Pomfrey would have room to work.  Ron pulled her aside and whispered to her.

"I'm going to find Harry.  You stay with Draco and make sure he's okay.  He's going to need someone when he wakes up," he said thoughtfully.  He kissed her quickly and left the room in search of Harry.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ron found Harry in the place he knew Harry liked to think, sitting on a rock overlooking the lake.  Ron sat down next to him and for a few minutes they both just stared out at the rippling water.  

"I could have killed him," Harry said tonelessly.

"You didn't, though," Ron replied.

"I was this close," Harry said, holding up his thumb and his finger about an inch apart, "to saying Avada Kedavra, but I decided to use Cruciatus at the last minute." 

Ron stared in shock at Harry's passive features.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Uh, Madam Pomfrey's with him now.  Hermione is with him too," Ron said reassuringly.  

"Did you see the marks on his neck?" 

Ron nodded. 

"I did that," Harry admitted bleakly.  "I can't believe I cursed the one person I love more than anything else," Harry's voice broke, "I would give anything to have traded places with him at that moment."

Harry turned to Ron, his face showing his distress and his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Did he say anything?  He must hate me now."

"He…er…he was unconscious when I left," Ron admitted reluctantly.  

The tears that had been threatening to fall started flowing and Ron moved closer to Harry and hesitantly put his arm around his distraught best friend.

"He will forgive you, you know," Ron said softly.  "He loves you so much and he knows you didn't mean it.  It was an accident, that's all.  I was against it at first, you and him, but then I saw how happy he makes you and how much you both love each other.  He will forgive you."  

Ron paused, considering his next words, "You haven't been yourself lately.  In fact, we've been wondering if maybe that book had something to do with it.  All of a sudden you were obsessed with dark magic.  That isn't like you, Harry.  Draco knows that."

Harry wiped the remaining tears from his face.  He managed to give his friend a small grateful smile.

"I'm going to go see him now," Harry said quietly.  They both stood up and walked silently back into the castle.  

In the hospital wing, Draco was lying in one of the beds, apparently asleep.  Hermione was sitting next to him, staring worriedly into space.  Harry pushed open the door and gasped with shock when he saw Draco.  

He's so pale, Harry thought, so fragile.  

Hermione stood up and offered Harry her seat next to Draco.  He slipped into it and took Draco's white hand in his own tanned one.  Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and she leaned against him gratefully.

"Has he woken up yet?" Ron asked quietly.

"Briefly, but nothing he said made sense," Hermione said sadly, as Harry choked, remembering what happened to Neville's parents when they were hit by the curse.  "Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion so his body can recover," she added.

Hermione squeezed Harry's arm supportively and she and Ron left to go to their first class of the day.  

Harry sat silently for a while, just holding Draco's hand and softly stroking it.  After a while, the emotional roller coaster he had been on caught up with him and he lay his head down on the edge of Draco's bed on his and Draco's still joined hands and slept.

**************************************************************************************************************************

The mood in Potions that morning was sombre.  Snape had explained the situation briefly and the entire class looked stunned.  Even the Slytherins were shocked by this news.  Snape especially looked appalled.  Probably because his favourite student had been injured by the student he loathed the most, Ron thought spitefully.

Ron angrily stirred the potion.  He had no idea what they were doing and he was grateful that Hermione was able to push aside her anguish and concentrate on what they were supposed to be brewing.  He knew it was her way of coping, losing herself in her work.  He always knew when something was bothering her, because she would work even harder than usual.

Crabbe and Goyle looked shaken.  Ron just hoped they would report this back to their fathers.  Perhaps Harry's apparent skill in dark magic might make the Dark Lord think twice about confronting Harry.  Ron knew that Draco was not a weak person and for him to be affected so deeply by the curse worried Ron but also filled him with a cautious optimism.  Harry had (eventually) told him the story of what happened when Cedric and he had touched the Triwizard Tournament Cup and had been transported to the graveyard.  You Know Who had used the Cruciatus curse against Harry and Harry had been okay to duel with him not long after.  Harry was obviously more powerful than You Know Who.  Hopefully the upcoming battle would be the final one.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione stabbed at the goblin ears she was supposed to be finely slicing up to add to their potion.  She couldn't concentrate today.  Usually she could push everything aside and focus solely on her work.  But today….today was different.  Today her best friend, who she would trust with her life, had hurt someone he professed to love.  She knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but the fact remained that he had been casting an Unforgivable curse, and he had been trying to hit Draco's father. 

Hermione had to admit it made her nervous.  Harry had looked ashamed when he and Ron had entered the hospital wing.  That had made her feel a bit better.  He had obviously been struggling with the idea of using dark magic to defeat Voldemort.  Hermione had seen the battle raging in his mind – light versus dark – and she had been worried that the dark side had won.   

Hermione looked up from the shredded goblin ears, which were useless now that they had been butchered, and was startled to see Professor Dumbledore talking quietly with Snape at the front of the room.  Dumbledore noticed her staring and indicated for her and Ron to follow him.  They left their things where they were and followed the headmaster into the hall.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm sure you know why I am here.  I need to hear your version of this morning's incident," Dumbledore said and looked at them expectantly.  Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both feeling very uncomfortable at having to discuss Harry.  Hermione decided to speak first, she had been thinking that Dumbledore should know what was going on for a while now.

"It started this morning at breakfast," she began carefully, "Ron and I were already at Gryffindor table when Harry came in…"

"You are so sexy when you're angry," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.  She giggled softly as she reached for a piece of toast.  Her hand collided with someone else's and she looked up, startled, to see Harry.  He hadn't said anything to either of them and hadn't even sat down.  Hermione studied him more closely.  He looked tired, she decided, pushing aside the niggling thought that tired didn't look like that – darkness did.

_"Hi, Harry," Ron said warmly, "want to practice Quidditch after Charms this afternoon?"  Harry shook his head as he grabbed a couple of pieces of buttered toast. _

_ "I have a private lesson with Lucius Malfoy this afternoon.  See you later" He was about to hurry off when Hermione called him back.  He was obviously reluctant to be held up, but he turned to listen.  _

_"Where are you going now? We have almost an hour until Potions," Hermione asked curiously._

_"Er, I have a lesson with Lucius this morning as well," he said quickly and left the Hall.  _

_Ron and Hermione stared at each other, bewildered.  What on earth was Professor Malfoy teaching Harry?_

_A few minutes later Draco entered the hall and sat down with the two of them.  Hermione was shocked to see the bruises and obvious bite marks down Draco's neck.  _

_"Draco, what happened to your neck?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer._

_"Harry happened," he replied succinctly._

_"TMI," Ron said with a dismayed look on his face._

_"What?" Draco asked with confusion._

_"Too much information," Ron explained.  _

_Draco nodded and managed a small smile.  _

_He looks upset, Hermione thought with concern._

_"So where is Harry?" Draco asked, a little warily it seemed to Hermione.  How could Harry hurt him like that?  It didn't make sense, Harry was such a caring, tender person normally._

_"I think he's with your Dad," she replied, "What's the deal with that?"  _

_Draco sighed._

_"He's teaching Harry about the dark arts.  I think it's having a detrimental effect on him," Draco confided._

_"Oh my god," Hermione exclaimed, "Harry wouldn't dabble in the dark arts."_

_"He's doing more than dabbling, Mione," Draco stated grimly.  "He's…it's like he's obsessed with it.  It's consuming him.  I'm really worried about him."  _

_"I think we should go and see what's going on," Ron said calmly._

_They quietly opened the door and crept into the classroom and sat down at the back.  Hermione immediately noticed the intensity in the air.  The classroom was in total disarray and Harry and Professor Malfoy were moving around the room, wands pointed at each other.  Hermione looked at Draco, silently asking him what was going on.  _

_'Duel' Draco mouthed.  She turned back to watch in terror._

_To Hermione's horror Professor Malfoy sent a stunning spell towards Harry who expertly blocked it and sent a body bind spell back.  Professor Malfoy also blocked it and sent back another spell Harry's way.  _

_Half an hour later, it seemed they were at a stalemate.  Neither one could get a clear shot at the other.  The horror Hermione had felt earlier increased as they both began using the Unforgivable curses.  Hermione felt, rather than saw, Draco's distress so she put her arm around him, silently showing her support and understanding.  Hermione was shocked that Harry could use an Unforgivable on anyone, but especially Draco's dad.  _

_Suddenly Draco stood up and ran between the two just as Harry raised his wand and sent Cruciatus at Professor Malfoy.  Draco was caught by the curse and he fell screaming to the floor.  Hermione ran over to him.  She brushed the hair off his face.  He looked pale and he was covered with a sheen of perspiration.   _

_"Draco?  Are you okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.  He didn't seem to hear her.  "Draco!  Can you hear me?  Oh, god, he doesn't know what I'm saying," Hermione started babbling then snapped herself out of it._

_"Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey.  Quick!" she ordered urgently._

_Ron left the room, racing to go and get Madam Pomfrey._

_Harry turned white and dropped his wand.  He took a few steps back and ran into a desk behind him and fell down.  He stood up and ran from the room._

Hermione stared down at Draco's ghostly white face.  He had passed out about a minute ago and Hermione kept her finger on his pulse to reassure herself that he was still alive.  Come on, Ron, she implored.  Professor Malfoy was still there, but he was useless.  She turned to him and noticed that he was sitting on the floor staring at his son with a haunted look in his eyes.  

"Professor Malfoy?  Are you okay?" No response.

_Hermione turned back to Draco and took his hand in her own and was relieved to feel a slight pressure, Draco must have felt her presence and squeezed her hand and she squeezed back._

Ron burst into the room, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey.  Hermione stood up and moved back so Madam Pomfrey would have room to work.

"I've only ever seen the Cruciatus curse performed by the fake Professor Moody, until now that is, but it seems strange that it knocked Draco unconscious.  He was in the line of the curse for only a few seconds, but he looked like he had been cursed for longer.  It really surprised me that it could be that intense.  Harry must be getting more powerful than we thought," Hermione finally finished explaining the event.  

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.  

"Ron, you saw Harry after the incident, how did he seem to you?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"He was extremely upset," Ron said tersely.  Hermione glared at him for being so rude to the headmaster.  

"Thank you for your honesty," Dumbledore said, "you may rejoin your Potions class now."  He proceeded off down the corridor in the direction of the hospital wing (although his office is in that general direction, Hermione thought).  

Suddenly she remembered the book and its possible connection to Harry's dramatic change in attitude.

"Wait!" she cried out, chasing after Professor Dumbledore, "there's something else."  

Dumbledore stopped and turned around.  Hermione stopped in front of him. 

"Yesterday, in the library, we found some information about an event in 1879 where a wizard defeated the evil Lord Devoltorm by using some sort of magical barrier to protect himself.  Ron and I came to tell you about it but we couldn't get into your office.  Draco and Harry were looking in the restricted section for more information about this barrier and Draco said that Harry had been flipping through a book he had pulled out at random and found a page called '_How to defeat the Dark Lord'_.  But as soon as Harry had read the information the words disappeared off the page.  Draco said it was after that that Harry started acting strangely.  They went to ask Professor Malfoy about the barrier and that's when these dark arts lessons started," Hermione finished, satisfied that Dumbledore had all the information.

"What was this book called, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked inquiringly.

"Er…I think Draco said it was called '_The Darkest Dark Magic Ever'_," she replied.  Dumbledore nodded pensively and continued walking.  Hermione stared after him.  She felt Ron catch her hand and tug her back towards Potions.  This did not look good, she thought depressively, Dumbledore did not look happy.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco woke up groggily.  He recognised it as the after effects of a sleeping potion.  I'm okay, he thought joyfully.  His mood came crashing back down when he felt a weight on his hand and saw Harry's head lying on it.  He was asleep.  Draco's eyes scanned Harry's face anxiously.  He noted the tear-stained cheeks and the dark smudges under his love's eyes.  Draco smiled selfishly.  Harry has been here all day, he thought contentedly.  It was now dark outside although Draco had no idea if it was the same day that Harry had cursed him.  Just the fact that Harry appeared to have worried about him warmed Draco inside.  

Of course Draco was angry with Harry.  In fact he was planning on having a few words with him about it later.  Although it was an accident that Harry had hit him with the curse (Harry couldn't have known I would run between them, Draco thought reasonably) but the fact remained that Harry had been directing the Unforgivable curse at his father.  Draco hadn't forgotten that his father had been just as bad, encouraging Harry in his endeavour into the dark arts and cursing Harry just as much as Harry had been cursing him.  Draco planned to have a little chat to his father later on too.  

Draco carefully pulled his hand out from under Harry's head and gently trailed his finger from Harry's ear, along his jaw to his lips.  Draco softly traced Harry's lips and felt Harry smile.  Harry's eyes fluttered open.  He sat up quickly.

"You're awake!" he said awkwardly, not daring to look Draco in the eyes.  Although Draco couldn't see his lover's eyes, he could see from the way he was sitting slumped in the chair, the shame and degradation Harry was feeling right now.  

"Harry, look at me," he commanded firmly.  Harry's eyes darted around the room before finally settling on Draco's silvery eyes.  Draco was stunned by the self-hatred in those beautiful emerald eyes.  He held out his hand and Harry took it.  

"It wasn't your fault, Harry.  You didn't know I was going to run between you.  It was a stupid thing to do, but I couldn't stand to watch you two duel any longer.  I should have just left the room but no, I had to try and stop you," Draco said derisively.

"What about the bruises that were on your neck?" Harry asked, knowing full well that those injuries **were** his fault.  Draco grimaced.

"And the scratches down my back?" Draco asked quietly.  Harry looked surprised, then nodded, he didn't remember doing that but knew that he must have.

"If you ever do that again I will personally hand you over to Voldemort," it was an empty threat and they both knew it but it conveyed the message Draco wanted to get across perfectly.

"I am so sorry Drac," Harry said, launching himself at Draco.  Harry pulled Draco into his arms and held him closely.  The tears started flowing again as he realised just how close he had come to losing Draco.  "I love you so much.  I never want to hurt you again."  

Draco held on as Harry purged himself of all the shame he was feeling.  Draco smoothed Harry's hair down his head and kissed his neck.  He knew he would follow Harry to the end of the world and back again if he asked it, but he never wanted to feel afraid that Harry would hurt him again.  It wasn't the physical hurt Draco was concerned with.  He could handle that.  It was the emotional hurt Draco was worried about.  The depth of his feelings for Harry shook him as he realised that all Harry would have to do is break up with him for Draco to feel like the world was ending.  How easy it would be, he thought uneasily, for Harry to kill me without even lifting a finger.  Draco exasperatedly pushed the thoughts aside.  The man sobbing on his shoulder right now would never hurt him, Draco thought.  This whole thing has rattled him, he won't lapse back into complacency.  Actually, it could have been a blessing in disguise.  If this hadn't happened, who knows how much deeper Harry would have sunk into the dark arts.  Draco's injury seemed to have snapped him out of it.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione was walking towards the library.  She continued walking and reached out to push open the door.  She banged into the door when it refused to open.  Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  It was locked.  The library was never locked at this time of day.  She read the sign posted on the door that she had ignored before.  

The library is off limits to students until further notice.                                                 

We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause.__

Damn, Hermione thought uncharacteristically.  Why would they close the library?  She wondered if it had anything to do with the book Harry had read.  Dumbledore had seemed quite disconcerted when Hermione had told him about the book. Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron the news.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco had been allowed to leave the hospital wing late that afternoon, on the condition that he stayed in bed for another 24 hours.  He was now lying on top of a mountain of cushions with the blankets tucked up around him.  Harry had been fussing over him ever since he had gotten back to their apartment.  

Draco smiled.  Harry was being so sweet.  Back to normal now, he thought with satisfaction, back to being the man I fell in love with.  Harry was taking a shower now and Draco could hear him singing something.  Draco closed his eyes, glad to be back in his own bed.  

He was dozing lightly when he felt a wet nose nuzzling his neck.

"Not tonight, Sirius," Draco murmured sleepily.  He heard Harry chuckle and felt relieved that Harry had taken it for the joke it was intended to be.  He'd regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth, Harry could have taken it seriously and been upset.  Draco felt Harry's arms pull him into a loose embrace and they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning was the first time they'd actually woken up to find the other one still there.  Draco stretched with satisfaction and found himself writhing against a hard body.  He opened his eyes and as his eyes adjusted to the light he become aware of a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"Do have any idea how beautiful you look when you sleep?" Harry asked smiling down at Draco with eyes full of desire.  Draco smiled back.  

God it's hard to keep my hands off Draco, Harry thought hungrily, and when he squirmed beside me, it was all I could do not to ravish him.  

Draco was watching his lover, fully aware of the thoughts running through his head.  He smiled wickedly and reached up to pull Harry's head towards his.  Their lips collided in a fiery kiss that took their breath away.  Harry pulled away reluctantly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously, worried about Draco's health, "Madam Pomfrey said you should rest for 24 hours and it's only been about 12."  

Draco smiled at his concern.

"I feel fine, really," he said reassuringly, "I want you so much…I ache for you…do you think you could help me with that?"  His voice trailed away as he moaned.  Harry's fingers were tracing lazy circles around Draco's nipples.

"I think we can do something about that," he whispered in Draco's ear and then his tongue snaked out and licked Draco's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.  Draco gasped, Harry has an incredibly talented tongue, he thought deliciously.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	7. Sirius' Shock

Chapter Seven ~ Sirius's Shock

**************************************************************************************************************************

 "Oh my god!" 

A shocked voice was heard over the sound of Harry and Draco's moans and cries of ecstasy.  Harry tumbled out of bed in shock, landing unceremoniously on the floor.  He groaned, in pain this time, and looked up to see who had barged into their love nest.  Sirius, Harry thought in a daze, he's seen me in bed with Draco.  Oh god, could this get any worse?  He looked down.  Yes.  Yes it could.  He was naked.  Harry scooped up his pyjama pants and struggled into them as Sirius left the room.  Harry stood up and was about to follow when he remembered Draco was still lying in their bed.  He turned and saw that Drac had pulled the sheets up over his face.  Harry grinned in spite of himself.  Draco was so cute when he was embarrassed.  

Harry heard an amused voice from the living room saying, "I warned you not to go in there".  Dumbledore.  So that's how Sirius got in here.

Harry reluctantly left the bedroom and tried to saunter nonchalantly into the living room.  He sat down on the sofa opposite Sirius and Dumbledore.  The headmaster's eyes twinkled playfully as he smiled supportively at Harry.  Sirius looked like a bus had hit him.  Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Sirius.  I know this is a big shock.  I was going to owl you but things got complicated here-" Harry was cut off by an angry Sirius.

"I know exactly how complicated it became Harry.  Dumbledore filled me in.  How could you do dark magic Harry?  Your parents would be so disappointed to know you were messing around with the dark arts-" Sirius broke off as Harry angrily got to his feet, his eyes flashing furiously at Sirius.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents that way!  We don't know how they'd feel about this because they're dead.  I was doing it for them…for them and for Draco.  The only way to defeat Voldemort is to use dark magic."  Sirius stood up looking just as irate as Harry.

"I **know**how your parents would feel about this, Harry, because I knew them better than I knew myself.  And don't give me that crap about dark magic being the only way to go.  Dark magic is **never** the way to go.  You can defeat Voldemort because you are on the light side.  You have so many people who believe in you.  Please don't lower yourself to **his** level.  You are so much better than that," Sirius ended emotionally.  

Harry bit his lip.  Sirius had just confirmed everything he had previously believed.  He was so confused.  How on earth was he supposed to avenge his parent's death and protect the people he loved if he couldn't defeat Voldemort with light magic alone?  The past six years confirmed that light magic was strong enough to hold Voldemort back, but not defeat him.

"Harry.  Sirius.  Sit down.  I have some information that might interest you both," Dumbledore said.  The two men returned to their seats, neither looking at the other.  Sirius couldn't look at Harry because he was so upset with himself for yelling at Harry.  While Harry couldn't look Sirius in the eyes because he was ashamed to admit that Sirius was right – his parents would be disappointed in him.  

Draco, who had been standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room silently watching the exchange, moved over and sat next to Harry.  He took Harry's hand in his own and started absently stoking it with his thumb.  Sirius looked over at the two of them.  Both of them were wearing only pyjama pants and identical pained expressions.  

Sirius noted the quiet strength Draco seemed to give Harry and the way Harry had automatically relaxed when Draco had sat down next to him.  He had previously had no idea that Harry wasn't interested in girls.  The last person he remembered Harry talking about romantically was some girl named Cho.  He really wished Harry had felt comfortable enough to tell him about it.  Perhaps when he was no longer in hiding, he and Harry could have a normal relationship and get to know each other better.  Sirius' expression softened as he continued to study the pair.  They obviously adored each other.  Every little gesture confirmed this.  He didn't have a problem with the two of them being together.  Okay, so maybe he had a slight problem with the fact that his godson was dating a Death Eater's son, Sirius admitted to him self, grimacing.  Lucius Malfoy might have renounced Voldemort, but Sirius was suspicious.  Lucius had apparently been eager to teach Harry dark magic, why would he do that if he truly were on the light side?

"I spoke to Hermione and Ron about what happened yesterday," Dumbledore stated, getting straight to the point.  "Hermione was quite forthcoming about the events leading up to the incident and her interpretation of these events.  She told me about the book you found in the Restricted Section of the library, Harry.  I closed the library and Professor Snape and I spent most of last night in there checking the books.  We never found a book called '_The Darkest Dark Magic Ever'_ and Madam Pince has assured me that there has never been a book like it in the Hogwart's library.  If I had to speculate, I'd say that exceptionally dark magic caused the book to appear on the shelves and once Harry had seen what he was supposed to see and had put the book back, it disappeared."

Sirius had listened open-mindedly while Dumbledore explained about the book but when he spoke of a book appearing on the Hogwart's library shelves he recalled something he had read in _Hogwart's: A History_.  It was physically impossible for someone to magic something into the school grounds, in the same way that it was impossible to apparate onto the school grounds.  Someone had to have placed the book on the shelves themselves.  Sirius thought he had a fair idea of who that person could be.  Lucius Malfoy.  Sirius refrained from saying anything in front of Draco but it all made sense.  Lucius would have access to the Restricted Section because he was a teacher, and because he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, no one would think it strange to see him in a section filled with books devoted to dark magic.  He could easily slip the book in and then take it back once Harry had read it.  Then all he had to do was wait for Harry to come and ask questions about it.  It all seemed too familiar for Sirius.  The book, the dark magic lessons, the whole situation had Voldemort written all over it.  

"Since we can't examine the book, this is all just speculation," Dumbledore continued.  "However, I believe that this book held some very powerful dark magic that caused Harry to be more open to the suggestion that dark magic was the only way to defeat Lord Voldemort.  I think the next stage in the plan probably would have been to suggest joining the Death Eaters. *Harry gasped in shocked horror* You are more powerful than you know, Harry.  If Voldemort can't kill you then he must feel that it would be better if you were on the same side.  I'm sure he realises that you would never ever join the Death Eaters of your own free will, so he tried to force you to see that it was the only way."  Harry interrupted him then.

"But I can throw off the Imperius Curse, so how could he make me do anything?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Voldemort knows you can throw Imperius, so he used a more subtle form of mind control.  You think you're thinking your own thoughts and you start questioning your beliefs until you change your mind," Dumbledore explained patiently. 

"How did this book 'appear' in the library?" asked Sirius, the question had been plaguing him for a while now.  "I thought that objects couldn't appear in the school, just like people can't."

"That is true," admitted Dumbledore, "but it could have been physically placed on the shelf and then taken away after Harry had read it."

"How would they be able to be sure that Harry would be the one to pick it up?" Draco asked quietly.

"The note I gave you authorising your presence in the Restricted Section was actually for all four of you, as Harry told Madam Pince, however sometime between when I gave it to you and when you gave it to Madam Pince, someone charmed the note, causing the other three names to disappear.  That brings me to another thing I wanted to discuss with you, Harry," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry and Draco, "You need specialised training to harness the powerful magic you are capable of.  There is a disused classroom next to my office.  We will meet there everyday starting tomorrow instead of your regular classes so I can help you control this power so we are ready for Voldemort's attack.  But right now, Harry, I'd like to check you out to make sure you aren't under the influence of any dark magic anymore."  

Harry nodded his acquiescence and stood up.  Dumbledore stood also and pointed his wand at Harry, muttering an incantation under his breath.  Dumbledore moved around Harry waving his wand around his body much like a security guard with a metal detector.  Finally he sat back down with a satisfied smile.  Harry sat down also.

"Completely clean, Harry.  Draco, you will join Ron and Hermione in their Gryffindor classes.  Let the other two know when you go down for breakfast."  Draco nodded.

"I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed," he said, kissing Harry on the cheek, squeezing his hand and then left the room.  

"I have to go, I'm running late for a staff meeting. Oh, and by the way, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was teaching all morning yesterday so it couldn't have been him who planted the book," Dumbledore stood up and with a parting smile, he was gone.  

Sirius looked in amazement at Dumbledore's retreating back.  How did he do it? He wondered.  Harry looked over at Sirius.  He looked back at Harry with an apologetic smile on his face.

"You two are really cute together, you know that?" he said softly.  Harry ginned and blushed.  "I'm sorry I yelled at you before Harry.  I should have known you would never voluntarily do dark magic, but when Dumbledore told me, all I could think about was Lily and James."  Sirius sighed.  

"It's okay, Sirius.  I know you didn't mean it.  Look, I need to get ready for class now.  I'll talk to you later, okay?"  With that said, Harry stood up and walked into the bedroom.  He could hear the water running in the bathroom and grinned.  Draco must still be in the shower.  Harry shed his pants and quietly opened the bathroom door.  Draco was standing in the shower with his back to the door.  Harry slipped into the room and stood staring at Draco for a minute.  

God, he is damn sexy, he thought, feeling his body react to his lover's nakedness.  He walked over to the shower and as quietly as possible opened the shower door and slipped in behind Draco.  Draco leaned back against Harry's chest.  Harry's hands slid up Draco's hips and across his stomach.  He lowered his lips to Draco's shoulder and kissed him along his shoulder to his neck.  Draco moaned in response to Harry's hands on his body.  Draco gave himself up to the pleasure his lover was giving him, not giving a moment's thought to anything else. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Later that morning, the two of them made their way down to breakfast.  The entire school watched as Draco and Harry walked hand in hand across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table.  They sat down opposite Ron and Hermione and started eating.  Both of them ravenous after the busy morning they'd had.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" asked a very concerned Hermione.  

"I'm fine now," Draco replied with a smile.  "By the way, Dumbledore said to tell you that I'm joining the Gryffindor classes so I'll need you to tell me what we have today."  

That was all the invitation Hermione needed to pull out her copy of the timetable and start avidly discussing the week's classes and the homework currently due. She even brought up the possibility of starting to study for exams soon although it was still only about six weeks into the year.  Ron took this opportunity to have a quiet word with Harry.

"Did Dumbledore find out what happened to you, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"He said the book, which they have been unable to find, contained very powerful dark magic which Voldemort used to try to persuade me to believe that using dark magic was the only way to go.  Although I hate the thought of causing pain to Drac, I think that's what broke the spell.  I saw him in agony and knew it was all my fault and the spell was gone.  I just couldn't handle that.  I've been trying to make it up to him ever since."  Ron decided he didn't want to know **how **Harry had been trying to make it up to Draco.  That was way more than he needed to know.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco fell into a routine much like that of a married couple.  They would wake up together, have breakfast together and then go their separate ways.  Draco would leave the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go to their classes and Harry would go in the opposite direction to his one on one class with Dumbledore.  They would meet back in the Great Hall for lunch and then again for dinner.  After dinner they would go home together.  There they would talk about their days, sometimes snuggling up on the sofa together in front of a roaring fire, other times they'd barely make it into the bedroom in their haste to make love.

Draco was enjoying himself much more in Gryffindor than he ever had in Slytherin.  Once Ron and Hermione had gotten to know him, they had become firm friends.  Seamus and Dean had also become friends with Draco and were constantly begging him to convince Harry to go on a double date with them – although where in Hogwart's they could **go** on this date, Draco didn't know.  Life had become a delightful existence unlike anything Draco had ever known before.  If it weren't for Halloween creeping up on them at an alarming rate, it would have been perfect.  

Harry, meanwhile, was having a hard time coming to terms with what Dumbledore was teaching him.  He had been blissfully unaware that such power existed inside him and it was a huge shock to discover that he was filled of such strength.  Naturally nothing Dumbledore was teaching him was considered dark magic, but it was magic that few were aware of and even fewer were capable of.  He hesitated to share any of this with his friends, or even Draco.  If he were completely honest with himself, he would admit that he was feeling a bit guilty for once again being special.  Ron had always felt a bit resentful that Harry had things he would never have.  Harry just hoped that Draco didn't feel that way. 

Narcissa had been in and out of the boys apartment ever since she and Draco's father moved in next door.  She had almost become like a second mother to Harry, in much the same way Mrs Weasley was.  Lucius however had been very busy teaching students and grading papers so he didn't have as much time to spend with them.  Part of the reason was that he still couldn't face his son.  He felt responsible for teaching Harry how to do the curse that hit Draco and the guilt was eating away at him.

**************************************************************************************************************************

The day before Halloween Harry arrived home feeling completely drained.  Dumbledore was pushing him as hard as he could to learn all he could.  Harry flopped down on the sofa, lay his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.  He felt rather than saw someone sit down beside him and kiss him on his temple.  Draco.  He felt Draco straddle his lap and put his arms around him.  Harry smiled and put his arms around his lover, loving every minute that Draco made him feel safe and loved.  

"I miss you, during the day," Draco said softly, kissing Harry's neck.  "And I hate that you're so tired after working with Dumbledore all day."  He continued to kiss Harry's neck as he started pulling at Harry's robes.  

"I can't do this right now," Harry said as he disentangled himself from Draco and pushed him aside.  He stood up and headed for the bedroom.  Draco sat on the couch and stared after him.  Draco bit his lip.  He wasn't used to being rejected and he didn't like the feeling.  

"Harry! Wait.  It's the third time this week that you've pushed me away," Draco hated the whining tone of his voice but it was too late to change it now.

Harry stopped without turning around.  He sighed deeply and turned around looking on edge.

"I'm sorry, alright but you don't understand," he said exasperatedly. 

"Maybe I would understand if you would talk to me about it.  It can't be healthy for you to bottle it all up like you do," Draco argued back.

"Well, since I might be dead tomorrow night anyway, I don't see why it matters if I'm healthy," Harry snapped back and stormed into the bedroom.  

Draco looked shocked at Harry's talk of death.  It wasn't like him to be pessimistic.  He understood that Harry was working hard and he had a momentous task ahead of him but he just wanted to be close to Harry.  Draco sighed and got to his feet.  He wandered over to stand in the bedroom doorway and watched to see Harry disappear into the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind him.  Draco decided that he had been understanding enough and the day before his lover had to fight evil, damn it, he wanted to be with him and revel in his love.  A niggling thought in the background warned that this could be the last night they spent together.  Draco pushed the thought aside and walked over to the bathroom.  

He knocked on the door and pushed it open.  Harry was standing in the shower leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  Draco's angry expression softened at the sight of his lover worn-out and tense.  He stepped inside the bathroom and silently closed the door.  Harry was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Draco disrobe and stand in front of him in the shower.  

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco whispered, taking Harry's hand in his own.  

"I'm sorry too.  I shouldn't have snapped at you," Harry's eyes remained closed as he replied.

Draco started to gently wash Harry, soaping him up and rinsing him off in an almost asexual way.  When he was done he tenderly tugged Harry out of the shower and towelled Harry and himself dry.  Draco led him over to the bed and lay him down on his stomach.  He straddled Harry, reached for a bottle of massage oil and poured some on his hands.  He soothingly started to rub Harry's taut shoulders.

"You are too tense," he whispered in Harry's ear.  Harry moaned in response.  Draco continued to massage Harry's tired, tense muscles until Harry fell asleep.  

Later that night Draco woke up to feel lips kissing his stomach.  

"Harry?" Draco said sleepily, trying to open his eyes.  It didn't really matter as the room was dark but as his eyes adjusted to the light he was able to make out Harry's head above his stomach.

"Who were you expecting?" Harry teased softly, his right hand running up Draco's thigh.  Draco closed his eyes again and moaned.  Harry resumed kissing Draco and wiggled his tongue in Draco's bellybutton.  

"Oh god, uh, I though you were too tired," Draco managed to choke out.  Harry was just too good at this, he thought distractedly.

"I was, but it's 1am and after that incredible massage and a few hours sleep, I feel much better," Harry replied as he straightened up against Draco and kissed his mouth.  Draco arched against him and opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue inside.  Draco lost his fingers in Harry's hair and allowed himself to be ravished.  Harry was in a dominating mood and who was he to complain?

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	8. Voldemort's Vengeance

Chapter Eight ~ Voldemort's Vengeance

**************************************************************************************************************************

All too soon, Halloween was upon them.  Unfortunately it was a possibility that if Voldemort actually did turn up tonight then Harry might not be alive tomorrow.  Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Narcissa and Lucius met in Harry and Draco's apartment.  They were all seated around the room in a rough circle listening to Dumbledore talk about security arrangements for the other students.  They were all in their house common rooms, restricted to the dorms and common rooms until further notice.  The Halloween feast would be served in there that night.  All the teachers were in one of the four common rooms and Filtch was in his office so the rest of the castle was empty.  

Finally Harry said the one thing that had been bothering him all this time.  

"I'm going in there alone," he said firmly, referring to the Great Hall.    

"No!  Harry you can't," they all began protesting.  Harry stood up and started pacing around the room.

"I mean it.  I am going to face Voldemort on my own and finish this one way or the other tonight.  I will not allow any of you to put your lives at risk for me.  I'm the one he's coming here to kill.  Well, apart from the Malfoy's, which makes it even more important for you to stay here.  Everyone in this room means so much to me and I won't let you put yourselves at risk."  Harry finally sat down in the corner of the room in one of two armchairs.  

One by one, they went over to Harry to talk to him, valiantly trying to pretend that this wasn't goodbye but all of them feeling the need to tell him certain things just in case.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Lucius came over and sat down opposite Harry.  They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lucius spoke.

"I'm sorry for encouraging you to learn about the dark arts, Harry.  I should have known better."

"If you hadn't have taught me those things, I would have found someone else who would."

"You make Draco very happy.  I want to thank you for that.  He hasn't had a very happy life, but he is happy now, thanks to you."  He shook Harry's hand and went back to sit next to his wife.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Narcissa patted her husband's hand and walked over to Harry.  She pulled him up into a hug.  Harry hugged her back, imagining for a moment that it was **his** mother, not Draco's, who was hugging him so tightly.  Narcissa pulled away and cupped Harry's face in her hands.  He noticed a few tears trickling down her face.

"Be careful, Harry.  My son adores you and I don't know what he'd do if anything were to happen to you.  Not only that, but we all need you," Narcissa kissed his cheek and returned to her seat by her husband.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore was next.  He sat down on the armchair and waited patiently for Harry to return to his seat.

"How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes sombre for once.  

"About as ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied, "I just wish it were over with – one way or the other."

"You, know, Voldemort did you a favour, getting someone to plant that book the way he did.  If it wasn't for you trying your hand at dark magic, your true potential might not have surfaced for years."  Harry stared at Dumbledore in surprise.  Did he know before this happened that Harry was more powerful than the ordinary wizard?  

Dumbledore's eyes regained that trademark twinkle for a moment and then became serious again.  

"You have all the tools you need to defeat Voldemort once and for all, Harry.  This will be the deciding battle.  Believe in yourself.  I know you can do it," Dumbledore said encouragingly.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Remus took Dumbledore's place as the headmaster moved off to talk to Sirius.  

"You are so much like your father," Remus said with a sad smile.  "He would have done the same thing.  In fact, he did do the same thing, to protect the ones he loved.  I just hope you are more successful than he was."

"Me too," Harry replied with an ironic smile.  They both smiled at each other.  There really wasn't much else to say.  They both stood up and Remus hugged Harry tightly.

"Be careful.  You mean a lot to us," Remus said quietly in Harry's ear.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius was feeling helpless as he faced his godson.  He tried to think of what James would want him to do and came up blank.  This was a situation none of them had ever envisioned.  He sat down with Harry and sighed heavily.  

"Harry.  Your parent's would be very proud of you.  **I'm** very proud of you," Sirius stopped, feeling choked with emotion.  He wished Lily and James were here to help him with this moment.  He'd never expected that he'd be playing both mother and father to his godson as he went off to battle.  Actually, it was like he was playing father and Remus was playing mother to Harry.  Weird idea, analyse it later, he thought.  

"You know, you don't have to do this alone.  You have a room full of people ready to help you."

"I know and I appreciate it," Harry said quietly, "but I need to do this on my own.  I don't want to endanger anyone else.  Too many people have already died because of me.  Besides, I'm not entirely unselfish.  If you were all there, I'd be too worried about you to do anything."  

"Okay, just don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it," Sirius said as he hugged Harry.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione walked over to Harry and he stood up to hug her.  He brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Don't cry Hermione.  Nothing has happened yet," he joked.

"It's just…it's always been the three of us, and even Ron and me getting together-"

"Ron and I," Harry gently corrected, unable to resist this chance to correct Hermione's grammar.

"Okay, okay," Hermione smiled, "Even when **Ron** **and I** got together and you and Draco got together, it didn't break the friendship we three have.  If anything, it made us stronger.  We need you, Harry, just as much as anyone else in this room."

"I need you guys too.  You know, I would never have made it this far if it wasn't for you two," They both stood quietly for a minute, remembering all their adventures.

"Hermione, while you're here, would you mind doing a favour for me?" 

"Of course, Harry, anything," Hermione agreed.  Harry pulled an envelope from his pocket.  

"If anything happens to me, will you give this to Draco?"  Harry asked, his eyes glassy as they filled with tears.  Hermione nodded and sniffed as she took the envelope and put it in her pocket.  She pulled Harry into her arms as she started crying.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ron sat down opposite the young man who had been his best friend for seven years.  

"Harry, I know that I've sometimes acted like a real git, being jealous of you and stuff and I'm sorry about that.  It's times like these when I'm glad I'm not you, well now and when you're with Malf-Draco," Ron grimaced when he realised how callous that sounded.  "What I mean is, I'm sorry for the times I blamed you for being the great Harry Potter.  I know that probably doesn't make sense-"

"It's okay, Ron," Harry interrupted him, "I know what you mean and I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding.  Listen Ron, I have something I want you to look after."  

Harry fished around in his pocket and passed a tiny golden key to Ron.  Ron gasped and refused to take it.  Harry placed it on the small table between them.

"What? No! Harry! I'm not taking it," he said decisively.

"Just look after it for me, Ron," Harry pleaded.  He knew how Ron felt about charity and he was walking a fine line by trying to give Ron the key to the Potter family vault, but Ron was the only person who needed it.  Draco had more than enough money, Hermione was fairly well off and Sirius and Remus both had enough of their own money.

"If I'm still here tomorrow you can just give it back to me.  If not, then it's up to you what you do with it," Harry said just as decisively.  The two boys stood up and hugged each other.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco was staring out the window down at the Quidditch pitch.  Oh, how he wished they could go back to the carefree days of Quidditch, lessons and homework.  He was trying desperately not to think about what could happen that night.  Harry was his soul mate, Draco just knew it, he could feel it, deep inside himself.  

Harry noticed that Draco was the only one he hadn't really spoken to yet.  He looked around the room, green eyes searching for his love.  His eyes lit up as he saw Draco standing by the window with his arms crossed.  He quickly crossed the room wrapped his arms around the blond man under Draco's crossed arms.  

Draco sighed happily and leaned back against his lover.  

"I-"

"Don't say goodbye, Harry," Draco warned resolutely, "I couldn't take it.  Just kiss me like you're going to bed early and pretend that we will wake up together tomorrow.  I just can't bear to think that you might not be here tomorrow morning."  

Harry's arms tightened around Draco.  Harry kissed his hair, then his ear and neck.

"I'll be okay," Harry whispered in his ear.  At this, Draco spun around, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" he shouted irately and then instantly calmed.  "I'm sorry.  I don't want to fight with you now.  Just don't say that."  Draco reached up and pulled Harry's head closer to his and kissed him.  Harry's arms pulled Draco closer as Draco's arms wound around Harry's neck.  Eventually, due to lack of oxygen, they pulled apart slightly and rested their foreheads together.  Their bond had grown stronger in the weeks they had been living together and they didn't need to say the words to communicate their love for each other anymore.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Harry had started pacing again.  He stopped suddenly and brought his hand up to his scar.  Draco knew what that meant and he stood up and walked to Harry's side.

"I won't let you go through this alone," he said decisively.  

"And **I** won't let you come with me.  Remember the dream?  I'm not going to let him kill you," Harry's hand caressed Draco's cheek, "I love you so much.  If anything happened to you I'd…I don't know what I'd do."

"That's how I feel about you, Harry.  I love you and I don't want to lose you," Draco could see the determination in his lover's green eyes and sighed.  

"So you go in there by yourself.  What if you get hurt and there's no one there to help you?  Isn't there some way we can know what's going on in there?"  Draco was getting a little desperate by now.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the pair.  

"With your permission Harry, I can perform a spell that will allow us to hear what you are thinking."  Harry looked into Draco's fear-filled eyes and nodded.  

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and muttered the incantation.  Suddenly Harry's thoughts could be heard by everyone in the room.

_ove him so much…….wow, that's loud……..this could get embarrassing……..just stop thinking…_

Draco grinned and kissed Harry.

_mmmmm.…..he is so good at this……mmmhmm…_

Gentle laughter filled the room as Harry turned bright red.  

"I think I'd better go now," Harry said.

_Not that it's going to matter if I'm in the room or not, they can still hear me..…just forget about it……._

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and held him tightly.

_You mean everything to me….remember that no matter what happens…_

"I love you Harry," Draco pressed a fervent kiss to Harry's lips, "remember that."

With a brave smile at everyone in the rest of the room and another kiss from Draco, Harry left the room.  He in front of the door and ran his hand along the wood.

_Everyone I love is in there…….please, god, don't let anything happen to them…_

He stood outside in the corridor for a second and then steeling himself for what was about to happen, he started walking towards the Great Hall.

_It's so quiet…eerily quiet….I'd better make myself invisible…..thank you Dumbledore for that handy little skill…_

Harry muttered an incantation and slowly disappeared from view.

_When this is all over, I'm going to teach you how to do that Ron…Fred and George won't know what hit them…_

Harry stood apprehensively at the door to the Great Hall.

_Here I go…_

Harry pushed open the door, hoping that Voldemort wasn't there yet.  He silently stepped into the room and shut the door.  He glanced around the room and found it empty.

_No one's here….unless they are invisible too…_

Harry wandered around the room and rubbed his scar absently.  The pain was getting steadily worse but was not as bad as it had been at other times he had faced Voldemort.  He was standing down the back when Voldemort swept grandly into the room.

_Oh fuck he's here…..sorry…..he's glaring around the room….I think we've spoilt his grand entrance because there's no one here to see it…_

"I know you're here Harry," Voldemort said shrewdly.  "I don't know how you knew I was coming, but I know you're here.  I'm going to take great pleasure killing you tonight.  You are **not** going to get away from me this time."

Don't count on it bastard… 

"But I will give you a choice.  I have something extremely important to you.  You give me what I want, and I will give you what you want."  Voldemort sounded confident that he could make Harry give him what he wanted.

_He has something I want….what could it be?….and he says I have something he wants…..my life?……he wants to make a deal……this is strange…_

"What is it you want, Voldemort?" Harry asked quietly.  Voldemort swung around in the direction of Harry's voice.

"Oh come on now Harry.  Show yourself.  This is childish, hiding like this.  Show yourself and I will tell you all you need to know."

He wants me to show myself then he will tell me what he wants… 

Harry muttered the reverse incantation and gently came into view.  Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry.

"There, you can see me now.  What do I have that you want?" Harry demanded.

"The Malfoy's," Voldemort announced cruelly.  "You have the three Malfoy's hidden away somewhere here.  I know it.  Give them to me and I will give you your heart's desire."  Harry gasped.

He wants Draco, Narcissa and Lucius……never……I would rather die than give you Draco… 

"And what are you going to give me?" Harry asked coldly.

"You have a lot of things Harry – money, fame, friends, love.  What is the one thing you've never had but wanted the most all your life, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked maliciously.

Something I've wanted all my life but never had………a family? But that's not possible, they're dead, so what could it be?…

"I can't think of anything that I don't already have," Harry replied.  Voldemort opened the door near him with a wave of his hand and in walked a man with messy dark hair and a red headed woman, both of whom looked very familiar.  They smiled at him with tears running down their faces.  Wormtail followed, keeping his wand trained on them, keeping them at the front of the room with him and away from Harry.

Wormtail, that bastard… 

"Your parent's Harry.  In exchange for the Malfoy's." Voldemort said calmly.  Harry fell to his knees.

Mum and Dad….Oh my god….how…? how did they…?…..this isn't happening….it can't be….they're dead…..no no no no no no no…….I can't…..my parents for Draco and his parents……this is a nightmare…

I will kill them this time, if you don't cooperate.  I'll kill you too.  Give me the three Malfoy's and I'll let you three live.  Three lives for three lives."

It can't be real…..can it?…..but what if I call his bluff and they are real? They'll be dead because of me……..but I saw them come out of Voldemort's wand at the Graveyard……..unless he has a way of bringing back the dead……but that's not possible is it?……three lives for three lives he said.  …me and my parents or Draco and his parents…….I'd rather die than let anything happen to Draco…

"No deal." Harry replied firmly, standing up and pointing his wand at Voldemort.  "Leave everyone else out of it.  This is between you and me."

Voldemort walked towards Harry.  

"You have just made a very big mistake.  You cannot defeat me unless you use dark magic and I've heard that you had a bad experience with that.  Hurt your little boyfriend.  That's too bad," Voldemort said mockingly.

How does he know I hurt Draco with dark magic?  How does he know Draco's my boyfriend?

Harry's face hardened into a look of intense determination.  

"Insulting me is one thing, but insulting my boyfriend?  That's going too far."  Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus."  But the spell rebounded off the invisible barrier in front of Voldemort and Harry had to duck to miss the rebounding spell.  

Dammit……he's got the barrier up……how the fuck am I supposed to get past that?…….think…think……he has to take down the barrier to try to curse me, so if I can send one to him at the exact same time then I should be able to get it through before the barrier comes back up…

Voldemort raised his wand and Harry raised his, aiming a little to the right of Voldemort's wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried, just as Harry cried "Avada Kedavra."  The two spells passed each other by mere inches apart.  Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise as the killing curse hit him in the chest.  He fell backwards onto the floor.  

Dead.

_Killing curse headed for me…….duck, run, something……help!_

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	9. Remus' Reaction

Chapter Nine ~ Remus's Reaction

**************************************************************************************************************************__

_Everyone I love is in there…….please, god, don't let anything happen to them….._

Everyone smiled at Harry's fervent thought and some, like Hermione, had a few tears in their eyes.

_It's so quiet…eerily quiet….I'd better make myself invisible…..thank you Dumbledore for that handy little skill…._

Dumbledore smiled as everyone looked over at him in surprise.

"I wish I could make myself invisible," Ron said enviously.

_When this is all over, I'm going to teach you how to do that Ron…Fred and George won't know what hit them…._

"Thanks Harry," Ron grinned, even though he knew Harry couldn't hear him.  Hermione smiled at Ron and took his hand in hers.

_Here I go……_

"He must be entering the Great Hall," Sirius said with great concern for his godson.  Remus walked over to stand next to Sirius and quietly took Sirius' hand in his own.  Sirius looked around in surprise as Remus smiled at him supportively.  No one else had noticed the exchange, as they were too busy listening to Harry's thoughts.

_No one's here….unless they are invisible too……_

Draco started pacing around the room.  It was wonderful and terrible at the same time to be able to hear Harry's thoughts.  Wonderful because he knew Harry was still alive but terrible because Draco knew Harry was walking straight into danger and he was alone.  Now he knew what the phrase 'exquisite torture' meant.  

_Oh fuck he's here…..sorry…..he's glaring around the room….I think we've spoilt his grand entrance because there's no one here to see it…_

Everyone gasped as they heard that Voldemort had arrived, obviously expecting the traditional Halloween feast to be taking place at that very moment.  And it was, just not in the Great Hall.  Hermione smiled as she heard Harry's apology for swearing, even as tense as he was, he had automatically apologised for swearing when he knew she could hear.  

_Don't count on it bastard….._

"What?" Draco demanded at the ceiling, where it sounded like Harry's thoughts came from.  "What is going on?"  Damn it, this is harder than I thought, Draco thought.  I hate the thought of him facing Voldemort on his own.  

He has something I want….what could it be?….and he says I have something he wants…..my life?……he wants to make a deal……this is strange….

The room grew silent as everyone pondered what Voldemort might have that Harry would want.  Don't give him your life, Harry, I can't live without you, Draco thought desperately.  Fight, do what you do best – duel, he tried to project his thoughts to Harry.

_He wants me to show myself then he will tell me what he wants….._

They all waited with nervous anticipation to hear what on earth this deal could be.

He wants Draco, Narcissa and Lucius……never……I would rather die than give you Draco….. 

Draco looked startled, then incredibly angry.  

"You are not going to die on me, Harry. I-" He was interrupted as Harry's thoughts kept flooding in at them all.  

Something I've wanted all my life but never had………a family? But that's not possible, they're dead, so what could it be?……..

Draco shot a confused glance at Dumbledore and was surprised to see him look just as puzzled.  It had become obvious to everyone over the last few weeks that Harry had everything he had ever wanted – except his parents.  But there was no way……was there?

Wormtail, that bastard… 

Sirius and Remus tensed as they heard their former best friends name spat out by Harry.  If they could find some way to catch him while he was here, then they could clear Sirius' name and he wouldn't have to be a fugitive any more.  They both looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, who held up a hand, signalling them to wait a bit longer.  

Mum and Dad….Oh my god….how…? how did they…?…..this isn't happening….it can't be….they're dead…..no no no no no no no…….I can't…..my parents for Draco and his parents……this is a nightmare….

"That bastard!" Draco cried angrily and punched the stone wall with his fist.  He barely felt the pain as he cursed Voldemort for forcing Harry to make such a decision.   Sirius and Remus looked shocked – Lily and James, back from the dead?

It can't be real…..can it?…..but what if I call his bluff and they are real? They'll be dead because of me……..but I saw them come out of Voldemort's wand at the Graveyard……..unless he has a way of bringing back the dead……but that's not possible is it?……three lives for three lives he said.  …me and my parents or Draco and his parents…….I'd rather die than let anything happen to Draco….

"No, Harry, you can't let him kill you and your parents!" Draco screamed, his emotions raw and stretched almost to breaking point by the situation.

How does he know I hurt Draco with dark magic?  How does he know Draco's my boyfriend?

"He must have had a spy in here the whole time," Hermione said furiously.

"But that doesn't explain why he didn't know the Halloween feast was going to be in the common rooms," argued Lucius.  Hermione sat very still, deep in thought.

"No one knew of the change of plans until it was too late to inform anyone else," Dumbledore put in.

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed, "I've been thinking about that passage Draco found in that book in the library, and the page Harry found and I realised that Devoltorm is an anagram of Voldemort.  The whole thing has been set up from the start."

"Oh my god!" said Ron, alarmed, "Harry's walking into a trap."

"Well, it's too late now, he's already in the trap," sneered Draco the way he always used to, "You'd be a great one to have around **after** a crisis!"

Dammit……he's got the barrier up……how the fuck am I supposed to get past that?…….think…think……he has to take down the barrier to try to curse me, so if I can send one to him at the exact same time then I should be able to get it through before the barrier comes back up……

Ron and Hermione clung to one another.  Neither wanting to listen but neither able to walk away.  Sirius and Remus were sitting on the floor against the wall.  Sirius was leaning forward and had his head in his hands while Remus was staring at the ceiling with a comforting hand on Sirius' back.  Narcissa was crying softly on Lucius shoulder.  Dumbledore stood by the door to the corridor, deep in thought.  Draco was still pacing around the room, the only one restlessly moving to try to keep from running down the corridor to Harry.  He knew that his presence down there now would be more of a distraction to Harry than of assistance so he stayed there and listened to his lovers erratic thoughts.

Killing curse headed for me…….duck, run, something……help! 

"Noooooo!" Draco's howl of intense emotional pain echoed around the walls of the room.  The entire room stood still waiting for another thought from Harry to echo around the room.  

Silence.

Nothing.

"It is too fucking quiet.  I'm going to find him," Draco said urgently as he ran out the door.

Sirius and Remus scrambled to their feet and ran after Draco.  They were very worried about Harry but they were also concerned with catching Wormtail before he could scurry away.  Dumbledore followed as fast as he could with the others not far behind him.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket as he ran up to the door to the Great Hall.  He was about to enter when Sirius and Remus pulled him away. 

"Let us go first," Sirius whispered forcefully.  Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands and quietly entered the Great Hall.  Within seconds they had Wormtail pinned to the floor.  He had been standing like a statue, apparently too shocked by his master's demise to move.  They made sure he was securely tied, confiscated his wand and looked around the room.

Voldemort was lying on his back, not moving, supposedly dead.  Remus and Sirius kept their wands trained on him just in case and looked around for Harry.

Harry was lying opposite Voldemort and Draco was crouched over him, tears falling onto his lover's cold cheeks.

"Is he-" Sirius couldn't get the word out of his mouth.  Draco looked up, his eyes full of pain.

"I don't know.  He's so cold, his skin is like ice," Draco said miserably.

"Ron, go and fetch Madam Pomfrey, will you?  She's in the Gryffindor common room," Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall as he entered the room, followed by Hermione, Narcissa and Lucius.  Dumbledore quickly assessed the situation.  Wormtail was bound and gagged, as was Voldemort (thanks to Remus' quick thinking).  Harry was still lying on the ground in the same position.  

Dumbledore quickly moved to his side and felt for Harry's pulse.  Draco's eyes were wide and desperate as he waited for Dumbledore's prognosis.  

"He's alive," Everyone let out the breaths they had been holding. "But just barely," Dumbledore finished speaking.  "We need to get him to the hospital wing as soon as possible.  Move back."  Everyone moved away from Harry and Dumbledore conjured a stretcher underneath Harry.  It rose up to hover about waist hight and followed Dumbledore as he set out for the hospital wing.  Draco followed Dumbledore, standing beside Harry and holding his hand.  

He looks so peaceful, Draco thought, like an angel…STOP IT, he isn't going to die, he's going to be fine.  

Hermione, Narcissa and Lucius followed behind Harry while Remus and Sirius stayed behind to guard the two prisoners.  They still weren't sure if Voldemort was actually dead, but all were in silent agreement that Harry's welfare came before Voldemort.  Sirius wandered over and sat on the end of the Slytherin table, his wand still pointed towards the traitor and the coward.  Remus was sitting opposite Sirius, on the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"So, Moony, old friend, what was with that hand holding earlier?" Sirius asked, with an enigmatic expression in his eyes.  Remus shifted uncomfortably where he sat.

"I was just trying to be supportive," he said unconvincingly, looking anywhere but in Sirius' direction.

Sirius jumped up off the table and sauntered over to where Remus was sitting.  Remus was blushing as Sirius stood right up close to him, his hips against Remus' knees as he nudged them apart.  Sirius stood between Remus's legs and stared into his best friend's eyes.  He raised his non-wand hand and cupped Remus' cheek softly.  Sirius leaned towards Remus and his lips gently pressed against Remus'.

They both jumped apart as they heard a loud **thump** behind Sirius.  It was Voldemort, his eyes were open and flashing wildly.  He had obviously tried to get out of his bonds and rolled over in the attempt.  

Sirius muttered at spell and a cage appeared around Voldemort.

"Just in case," he said to Remus.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, over at the hospital wing, Harry was being treated by Madam Pomfrey.  Draco refused to leave his side and was still clutching Harry's hand tightly.  Ron and Hermione were sitting together on one of the empty beds, watching everything with sharply concerned eyes.  Lucius had taken Narcissa back to their 'apartment' because she was tired after all the excitement.  Everyone agreed that it was safe to do anything, now that Voldemort was dead.  None of the others noticed that Dumbledore had yet to comment on this 'fact'.  He was standing by the door watching Harry with weary, worried eyes.

"Please move, Mr. Malfoy, I can't do my job properly with you there," Madam Pomfrey snapped.  Draco moved silently out of the way, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Harry's.  Madam Pomfrey's expression softened as she noticed the puppy dog eyes Draco was giving her.

"Alright, you can sit back down – **after** I've given Harry his injection," she said soothingly.  

"Is he going to be okay?" Ron asked in a small voice.  Madam Pomfrey looked apprehensive.

"I don't want to lie to you," she said.

Definitely not a good sign, Hermione thought anxiously.

"He seems to have gone into anaphylactic shock," she said.  When she noticed the three students blank looks, she added, "It's a severe, rapid and sometimes fatal hypersensitivity reaction to a substance to which the person has become sensitised by previous exposure."  Hermione's academic brain clicked into overdrive.

"So Harry's previous exposure to Avada Kedavra caused him to become sensitive to it and now he's allergic to it, is that right?" she asked Madam Pomfrey, who nodded.  "Then why didn't it kill him, like it would anyone else."

"Harry is no ordinary wizard, Miss Granger, surely you know that," Dumbledore said, finally joining the conversation.

"Voldemort is no ordinary wizard either, Professor Dumbledore.  Does this mean he's not dead either?"  Ron asked nervously.

"I'm going to go and look into that right now.  Do you have everything under control here, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

"We'll be just fine, Albus.  Go and take care of that bastard!"  

Draco, Hermione and Ron raised their eyebrows at Madam Pomfrey, who blushed and bustled around the room taking care of Harry.  Draco returned to his place by Harry's side.

"Can I stay here with him tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"As long as you get some rest too.  You can sleep in that bed next to Harry," she said kindly, indicating towards the bed Draco had been sitting on before.  Draco nodded gratefully.  

"You two," Madam Pomfrey said to Ron and Hermione, "You can stay here a bit longer, but then you need to go back to your dorm.  You can't do anything for Harry here and you need to keep your strength up too.  I'll go and organise some food for all of you, I imagine you missed the feast."  The three nodded and watched as she left the room.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall to find Remus and Sirius still guarding Voldemort and Wormtail.  Wormtail looked terrified and Voldemort looked furious.

"I was afraid of this," Dumbledore said wearily.

"Afraid of what, Albus?" Remus asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Afraid that Voldemort would still be alive.  I was hoping he was dead, but it appears to have been in vain."

"How is Harry?" Sirius asked, his voice laced with concern.

"He has had an allergic reaction to the killing curse and is in shock at the moment.  He should be fine though," Dumbledore said reassuringly.  

Sirius and Remus both relaxed at that news, well, relaxed as much as they could when they were guarding two dangerous criminals.

"I stopped off at the owlery on my way here and sent an owl to the Ministry.  Hopefully someone should be here soon to take them away," Dumbledore said.  "The students will be staying in their house dorms until morning, then I'd really like them to resume their classes as normal. Hmmm, I wonder?"  Dumbledore walked purposefully out of the Great Hall, leaving Sirius and Remus to wonder what he was planning.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ron and Hermione had gone back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Draco alone with a still comatose Harry.  Madam Pomfrey had told him it was best for Harry if he slept it off, but Draco desperately wanted to see Harry's eyes and **know** he was okay.  Draco was supposed to be sleeping in the bed next to Harry's but as soon as Madam Pomfrey left the room, he had crawled beside Harry.  There wasn't much room for the two of them, but Draco managed by lying on his side, his arm around Harry's waist.  

"Sleep as long as you need to so you can be strong again, Harry.  But make sure you come back to me, okay?" Draco said teasingly.  He liked to talk to Harry although he wasn't sure if Harry could hear him.  It made him feel closer to Harry and less panicky.  

"Remember our plans for after graduation?  I'm holding you to your promise," Draco was silent for a moment, remembering that night of promises and candlelight and romance and forever.  

"I love you," Draco whispered in his ear.  He gently kissed Harry's still lips.                      

With his head resting on Harry's shoulder, Draco at last fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius and Remus were taking it in turns to stare at each other and then pretend they weren't looking, when Dumbledore walked back into the Great Hall followed by Filtch.  Remus and Sirius made faces at each other behind Filch's back, they had served many a detention with Filch when they were students at Hogwart's.  

Dumbledore removed the cage surrounding Voldemort and conjured up two stretchers, much like the one he conjured under Harry, except these ones tied the prisoners to the stretcher.  Dumbledore turned and walked out of the Great Hall with the stretchers, Filch, Sirius and Remus following him.  

Sirius and Remus exchanged confused looks as they wondered what Dumbledore was planning.  The group reached Filch's office and stopped.  Filch unlocked the door and stood back to allow Dumbledore to enter.  The stretchers followed.  Filch went in after them.  Sirius and Remus stood in the doorway and watched in wonder as Filch lowered the manacles that hung from the roof in his office and attached them to Voldemort's ankles.  He then raised them back up until Voldemort was hanging above their heads, his arms still bound behind his back.  Filch then did the same to Wormtail.

"That should hold them until the representative from the Ministry gets here," said Dumbledore.  Sirius grinned approvingly.  Sirius backed out of the room and grabbed Remus' hand.  The two of them ran, hand in hand, towards the hospital wing.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius and Remus slipped silently into the room Harry was in.  Draco was asleep, half lying on Harry.  Sirius stood at the end of the bed and stared down at his godson and the young man who loved him so much.  Remus joined him and slipped his arm around Sirius' waist.  Sirius grinned at him and wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulder.  He kissed Remus' hair and returned to his contemplation of Harry and Draco.

"They are such a cute couple, aren't they," Remus whispered.

"So are we," Sirius replied.

"We're a couple, are we?" Remus asked, half teasing, half wanting to hear Sirius' response.

"Of course we are," Sirius replied firmly, "After all we've been through together, how could we not be?"  Sirius' free hand caught Remus' chin and tilted his face so he was looking up at him.  Sirius kissed Remus deeply.

"Oh my god!" Draco had woken up at the sound of voices in the room and was stunned to see Sirius and Remus kissing at the end of the bed.  The new couple jumped apart and looked around guiltily.  Draco smiled knowingly up at them.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," he said still smiling at them both.

"You…you knew-" Remus managed to stammer.  Sirius just looked bemused.

"That you two were into each other?  Yeah, I knew.  It was so obvious, all those little looks you gave each other when you were sure the other wasn't looking.  I don't know if anyone else knows though, they were all so wrapped up in what was going on," Draco explained.

"So were you, wrapped up in what was going on, I mean.  So how did you notice?" Sirius asked.

"Just observant, I guess," Draco shrugged, as if it were no big deal that he noticed intricate details in the lives of those around him.  "Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked as he yawned.

"Uh, sure, we'll go now, we just wanted to check on Harry," Sirius replied, pulling Remus out of the room with him.  Draco stifled a laugh as he lay back down with Harry.  Draco brushed Harry's hair off his face, kissed him and went back to sleep.

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	10. Hermione's Hug

Chapter Ten ~ Hermione's Hug

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco woke up to feel someone's eyes on him.  His silver eyes snapped open and he looked hopefully down at Harry.  Damn.  He was still asleep.  Draco was still lying next to Harry on the bed in the hospital wing.  He raised his head and looked around the room to see who was staring at them.  It was Hermione.

"Hi", she said softly. "I wanted to give you this," she held an envelope in her hands.  She passed it to Draco, who was looking a bit confused.  He sat up on the bed next to Harry.

"Harry gave it to me yesterday, to give to you if anything happened to him.  I thought you should have it," Hermione said, giving him a fierce hug and then turned and left the room.  

Draco stared after her in a bit of a daze and then stared down at the envelope.  There was his name written in Harry's sure hand.  He slowly turned the envelope over in his hands.  He wasn't entirely certain that he wanted to open it.  He knew that Harry only meant for Hermione to give this to him in the event of his death and he felt like opening it was admitting that Harry might never wake up.  Don't be silly, he chided himself, opening an envelope is not going to have an effect on Harry's health.  Draco ripped open the envelope and took out the piece of parchment inside.  With trembling hands, he unfolded the letter.  His eyes filled with tears before he even started reading, just staring down at Harry's handwriting was enough to get him started.  He took a deep breath and started reading.

**Dear Draco,**

**I love you more than anything else in this world.  If you're reading this letter then I am not there to tell you that myself.  It may have taken us a while to admit that what we felt so passionately for each other was love, not hate but our time together, however short, has meant everything to me.  You make life worth living.  You are my soul mate.  I'm sure of it.  Never before have I felt anything as deep as my love for you.  I've never really had a family before, the muggles don't count.  You are my family.  You make me feel loved and needed in a way I've never felt before.  Thank you for that, you have no idea how much that means to me.  **

**I used to make myself miserable, thinking of all the time we spent arguing that could have been better spent enjoying each other's company.  But I know now that everything happens when it is meant to happen.  Just like my death.  It might not seem that way now, but this is meant to be.  There is a reason for it – we just don't know what it is yet.**

**Lately I've found myself awake long after you've fallen asleep.  I love to watch you sleep.  Actually as I write this you are lying asleep beside me.  You look so peaceful and so gorgeous.   I've never told you this, but I have a little fantasy I like to play with in my mind – you and I together forever, living together, getting married and growing old together.  If you're reading this letter then that is not meant to be.  It breaks my heart to think that it might not come true.  I was counting on it.  **

**But even if I'm not there to tell you this everyday please remember that I love you with all my heart and soul.  You are an incredible person Drac.  Strong, courageous, intelligent, beautiful.  You can do great things in your life.  Live your life and I'll be waiting for you when you're done.**

**Remember -**

**I believe in you,**

**I love you,**

**Harry**

By the time Draco finished reading the letter, there was no stopping the tears that were pouring down his face.  He dropped the letter on the table beside the bed and faced Harry.  He cupped Harry's face in his hands and started pleading with him to come back.

"Harry! Harry, I need you, I can' t lose you.  Not after all that we've been through.  Please come back to me," Draco kissed Harry desperately.

Draco nearly fell off the bed when he felt Harry's lips move beneath his own.  He pulled back a bit and stared down at Harry's face.  Harry's eyelids were fluttering slightly.

"Harry?" Draco asked earnestly, praying, hoping, pleading for a miracle.  

Harry's eyes opened, staring straight up into Draco's eyes for a second and then closed.  Draco watched, holding his breath.  Harry's eyelids were fluttering more strongly now, as if he were struggling to open his eyes and keep them open. Finally Harry's eyes opened.  He blinked furiously for a minute before his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Draco?" Harry whispered confusedly.

"Harry! It's okay, you're okay.  You're in the hospital wing.  I was so worried about you," Draco said as he gently brushed Harry's hair off his face.  

Harry stared up at Draco's tear-stained face.  It must have been serious, he thought.  The last thing I remember is…a flash of green light coming straight at me!

"What happened?"  Harry asked urgently.

"You don't remember?" Draco asked, sounding even more worried, if that's possible.

"I…I remember…green light…the Great Hall…Voldemort!" As he said his enemy's name, Harry sat bold upright in the bed.  "Is he dead?  I remember now.  We tried to curse each other with Avada Kedavra."

"I don't know if he's dead.  I haven't heard anything.  They'll come here soon and let us know what's going on.  Just lay back and relax," Draco said soothingly, pulling Harry back down with him onto the bed.  I need to get his mind off Voldemort, he thought, stress like this isn't good for him.

"Hey," Draco said, with a broad smile.  "Guess which two people got together last night!"

"Who?"  Harry immediately asked, shameless curiosity burning in his eyes.

"No! You have to guess!" Draco teased mercilessly.

"Well, it would have to be two people who were in our apartment last night, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's see, Lucius and Narcissa are already together, as are Ron and Hermione.  That leaves Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus.  Please tell me it's Sirius and Remus!  I don't even want to think about one of them with Dumbledore."

"It is Sirius and Remus.  They came by last night and I woke up to find them snogging at the end of your bed.  

"Hey!  What about my Mum and Dad?" Harry cried anxiously, as more of the night's events came back to him.  Talk of two of the Marauders triggering more memories.  "Where are they?"  He said, struggling to get up. 

"They were just an illusion, Harry," Dumbledore said gently, as he entered the room.  Harry fell back on the bed in despair.  "If they were alive, they would never have left your side."

"We knew as soon as we entered the Great Hall that it must have been a trick.  They would **never** have left you," Sirius said.  He paused, "Once you are healthy again and all this is over.  We'll take you to see your parent's graves," said Sirius as he followed Dumbledore into the room.  He was followed by Remus and they were holding hands.  "You've never been there before and I think that lack of closure is making you more susceptible to the idea that they might come back someday.  I wish they could but they can't.  I think you need to see for yourself and come to terms with that."

Sirius and Remus sat on the bed beside Harry's.  Dumbledore stood at the end of Harry's bed, looking very serious.  Draco was still lying on Harry's bed.  Harry stopped trying to get up and lay back while Sirius was talking.  Ron and Hermione had arrived while Sirius was talking and were sitting on the bed on the other side of Harry's.

"Harry.  Voldemort is not dead.  We have him and Mr. Pettigrew hanging from the manacles in Mr. Filch's office.  The Ministry have been informed and Mr. Fudge should be here soon to interrogate them.  Draco, your parent's have decided to go back to Malfoy Manor today.  They are meeting a group of Aurors there and your parents are going to go through all the dark arts items which will be given to the Ministry.  I think there was also talk of redecorating in pastel tones.  Anyway, they said to tell you goodbye and the two of you are welcome to stay there after graduation, if you want."

Dumbledore stopped speaking as someone knocked on the door.  Madam Pomfrey came bustling in followed by Mr. Fudge.  

"Where are they?" Fudge demanded as he entered the room.

"They are in Mr. Filch's office.  Professor Snape has prepared the Veritaserum for both the prisoners," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Veritaserum?  I hardly think we need to use that," Fudge said scornfully.  Dumbledore fixed a steely gaze on Fudge, who paled.  "Alright.  Veritaserum it is.  Let's go."

Harry jumped out of bed, there was no way he was missing this.  Luckily he was still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing during his battle with Voldemort.  

Draco hopped out of bed too and took Harry's hand.  He didn't want to be clingy but he wanted to be as close to Harry as he could.  

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked, pursing her lips disapprovingly.  

"Poppy, he needs to see this.  He needs to hear what Voldemort has to say for himself," Dumbledore said firmly.  Madam Pomfrey frowned at this but did not object to Harry leaving the room.  Everyone except Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing and walked down to Filch's office.  

Professor Snape was waiting for them, with two bottles of potion in his hand.  Harry was stunned to see Snape looking at him with what looked like concern in his eyes.  Inside the office, the two prisoners were still hanging upside down.  Wormtail looked like he'd been crying the whole time he'd been there and Voldemort just looked furious and a little bit stunned that he had somehow ended up in this humiliating position.

"Mr. Pettigrew first," Dumbledore instructed Snape, who nodded and proceeded to pour the potion down his throat before Fudge could interrupt.  Luckily the swallowing reflex works while people are hanging upside down so Wormtail couldn't help but swallow the potion.

"Alright, Peter Pettigrew, is it?" Fudge asked incompetently.  Sirius impatiently stepped forward.

"Allow me.  Peter, were you James and Lily's secret keeper?"

"Yes," he snivelled.  

"Did you tell Voldemort where he could find them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  At this soft question from Remus, Wormtail gasped and tried to stop himself from speaking.

"I…Iwantedpower.  You three were always much more powerful wizards than I was.  I may as well have been a squib!  When we graduated, the three of you got great jobs and I had nothing.  Then one day I met Lord Voldemort and he offered to make me a Death Eater.  It's a really prestigious job.  People everywhere fear you.  I had to tell him where they were to prove to him how loyal I am.  I thought the three of you would have been able to protect yourselves, Lily and Harry."

Sirius looked disgusted.  His former friend obviously believed what he was saying, since he was under the influence of Veritaserum.

"Whatever," Fudge dismissed the entire conversation as irrelevant.  "What I need to know is, did Black cast the spell that killed all those muggles?"

"No," Wormtail replied simply.

"Who did?" Fudge asked sceptically.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I faked my own death to frame Sirius.  I knew everyone thought he was the Potter's secret keeper and they would blame him for the whole thing."

Both Remus and Sirius looked furious.  So many years lost because of this spineless little rat.  Fudge turned to face the group of people listening to the interrogation.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm prepared to declare Sirius Black innocent of all charges."

"Perhaps it might be a good idea if _The Daily Prophet_ ran a front page story about Sirius' innocence.  Otherwise there could be problems if people think a murderer is on the loose," suggested Dumbledore.

"Fine, fine," agreed Fudge.  At Dumbledore's urging, he scribbled down a note explaining the situation and gave it to Dumbledore who asked Ron and Hermione to go to the owlery to send it to the _Prophet_ office straight away.  

"Now, about last night.  What was the plan?"  Fudge turned his attention back to Wormtail.

"I don't know," Wormtail looked around at the disbelieving faces.  "I really don't.  I can't lie.  All I had to do was guard the Potter's and bring them in when my Master sent for me."

"What happened when you entered the Great Hall?" asked Fudge.

"I kept my wand trained on the Potter's but I could see past them to my Master and Harry arguing.  They started duelling and they both sent the killing curse at each other.  I took my eyes off the Potter's to watch as my Master fell.  When I looked back, they were both gone.  I don't know where they went."

"Okay, that's enough from him.  Snape, give You Know Who the serum,"  Fudge ordered.

Snape scowled at him but did as he asked.  Or at least, he tried to.  Voldemort clenched his jaw shut and moved around as much as he was able to stop them from giving him the potion.

"Stupefy," said Dumbledore, his wand pointed at the Dark Lord.  Voldemort hung limply from the manacles.  Snape poured the potion into his mouth.

"Enervate," Dumbledore said and Voldemort woke up and reflexively swallowed the potion, grimacing.  

"What happened to the Potter's?" asked Fudge.

"They were an illusion, designed to distract Harry and make him give me the Malfoy's.  I couldn't believe it when he turned me down.  I underestimated his love for the young Malfoy.  I won't make that mistake again," he hissed.  The truth had never been so repulsive.

"What were you going to do with the Malfoy's?"

"Kill them.  Well, maybe torture them first, but then kill them, and Harry too.  They are traitors.  They deserve to be punished."

"I have a question," Dumbledore interjected.  Fudge stepped aside to allow him to talk to Voldemort.  "There was a book in the Restricted Section here that appeared one day and was gone the next.  Who placed the book on the shelves and then removed it after Harry had read it?"

"Pansy Parkinson," Voldemort spat out.  Everyone gasped (except Fudge and Sirius, who weren't familiar with the students).

"Was she under the influence of the Imperius curse?"

"No."

"She voluntarily agreed to do this?"

"She begged me to let her do it," Voldemort said scathingly.  "She nearly drove me insane with her whining before I agreed to let her do it."

Dumbledore stepped aside to allow Fudge to continue with his questioning.  He looked deep in thought as he listened to the interrogation.

Eventually the sordid details of all of Voldemort's devious plans came out, each revelation more shocking than the last.  Fudge had brought some Dementors with him to escort the two prisoners to Azkaban.

"WHAT?!" Sirius screamed.  "You're just going to throw them in prison?  Surely they deserve the Kiss for what they've done!"

There was a general murmuring in the room as almost everyone agreed with him.  Fudge looked incensed.  

"I am the Minister of Magic and it is my job to decide on the appropriate punishment for these prisoners.  I have decided that they will serve a life sentence in Azkaban and that is my final decision," Fudge turned to leave.

"The Dementors are on Voldemort's side.  Do you really think they are going to throw him in prison?" Dumbledore said sharply.  Fudge turned around, his eyes flashing angrily.

"They will do what I tell them to do," he snapped and left before anyone could respond.  

"Let's get out of here before the Dementors come in," Harry said with a shiver.  He had no wish to relive his parent's death again if he could help it.  The group moved out of Filch's office and into the Great Hall.  

"Harry and Draco, I will keep an eye on the Voldemort situation just to be sure but it should be safe now.  You can move back into the Gryffindor dorm now.  I'm sure you won't have a problem with having to share a bed," Dumbledore said, the characteristic twinkle in his eye had returned after his altercation with Fudge.  Draco and Harry grinned and raced off to pack their things.  

"Now, Sirius and Remus.  Do you have any plans now that Voldemort and Wormtail have been captured?"  Dumbledore asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Sirius said and Remus agreed with him.

"I seem to be short a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher now that Lucius has left.  Would the two of you be interested in team teaching the class until the end of the year?  Then we could discuss the possibility of extending the contract for the next school year."

Remus leapt at the chance to resume his old position.  He loved teaching and to team teach with Sirius would be wonderful.

Sirius grinned.  This was a chance to wreak havoc on the school in a whole new way.  

"We'd love to," they replied.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco lugged his heavy trunk up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dorms in Gryffindor Tower.  The rest of the students were outside enjoying the fresh air after being cooped up for two days.

"Finally.  That's the last of it.  Where should I put my trunk?"  Draco asked his lover.  Harry was unpacking his clothes and he turned to look around the room.

"Over there, against that wall should be okay," he said, waving one of Dudley's large grey shirts in the general direction of the wall.  Draco dragged the trunk over to the wall and walked over to Harry.

"I've been meaning to have a talk with you about your clothes.  Next trip to Hogsmeade we're going clothes shopping.  You cannot wear these disgusting hand-me-downs anymore."

Harry stared at Draco in surprise and then grinned.  

"So you're going to have fun dressing me up, are you?" he teased as he pulled Draco against his body.  They kissed, their tongues duelling playfully.  They were completely oblivious to the sounds of their roommates entering the dorm.

"Oh Christ, do we have to see this everyday now?" Ron complained good-naturedly.

"Oooohh can I join in?" Seamus said excitedly.

"Oh no you don't.  You're mine." Dean said possessively as he pulled Seamus away from a laughing Harry and Draco.  Dean kissed Seamus ardently, reminding him who he belonged to.  

Ron dropped the book he was carrying on his bed and left to meet Hermione and take advantage of the fact that the girls dorm was currently empty.  Now was obviously not a good time to return Harry's key.

Dean and Seamus were still kissing and had fallen on Dean's bed in each other's arms.  

Draco was staring unashamedly at the pair of them.  Harry put away the last of his clothes and stepped up behind Draco.  He wrapped his arms around Draco's chest and pulled his boyfriend back against him.  

"Enjoying the show?" he whispered in Draco's ear.  Dean and Seamus seemed to have forgotten they were there and both were now only wearing jeans as they kissed and touched each other.

"Mmmm," Draco grinned.  They stood still watching the other two for a few minutes then Harry's hands started moving over Draco's body.  Draco could feel Harry's arousal against his back.  He was just as aroused at the sight of their friends who were now down to their underwear.

Suddenly Neville entered the room.  Harry and Draco jumped guiltily, embarrassed at being caught watching Dean and Seamus making love.  Neville sauntered into the room, casually said hi to everyone, picked up his remembrall and left.  Harry and Draco turned to stare at each other.  Dean and Seamus never stopped what they were doing and Neville hadn't even raised an eyebrow.  Perhaps this was a frequent occurrence.  They had obviously missed a lot while they were not living in the dorm with the other guys.  Dean finally pulled himself away from Seamus long enough to pull the curtains around his bed and cast a silencing charm.

Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands and pulled him in for an intensely hot kiss.  They hadn't had a chance to be together since Harry had woken up and having faced his own mortality yet again, Harry felt an overwhelming need to be as close as he possibly could to Draco.  Draco answered his need with an equally desperate yearning, his arms around Harry's waist pulling their bodies closer together.

Later, they were lying in Harry's bed (our bed, Harry thought with a satisfied smile) in each other's arms.  

"Hermione gave me that letter you wrote me," Draco said quietly.  He didn't really need to lower his voice as they had cast a silencing charm around the bed, but he wasn't sure how Harry would feel to know that one of his best friends had gone against his wishes, even with the best intentions.  Draco could feel Harry's body tense beneath his when he mentioned the letter.  Harry was silent for a few minutes.

"Oh?" he said, striving to sound casual.  He wasn't sure how to feel about this.  He'd assumed when he wrote the letter that he would be dead when Draco read it.  It was quite disconcerting to think that Draco knew his deepest thoughts about their relationship whereas he didn't know how Draco felt.  Oh, he knew Draco loved him, but he didn't know how serious he was about their relationship.  They had only been together a relatively short time, only a couple of months and already Harry knew that Draco was _the one_.  However, that didn't mean that Draco felt the same way.  

Draco propped himself up so he could look into his boyfriends gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I cried when I read it," Draco admitted, his eyes burning intensely into Harry's.  "What you said … it blew me away.  It was everything I've been thinking and feeling and to know you feel it too … it made me … I don't think I can even describe how ecstatic it made me feel.  Of course you were still in that coma so it was a poignant kind of ecstatic.  But when you woke up, I felt so overjoyed.  I knew that nothing could tear us apart."

Harry pulled Draco to him in a fierce hug.  Harry had tears running down his face and a huge grin.  Draco wriggled up Harry's body so he was looking down into Harry's eyes.  He kissed him tenderly.

"I adore you, Draco Malfoy," Harry said softly.

"Together forever," Draco replied with an incandescent smile.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	11. James's Judgment

Chapter Eleven ~ James's Judgement

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Now, the best way to quell a Graphorn is to…Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked exasperatedly, leaning against the desk at the front of the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. 

Sirius stared innocently at Remus from the back of the classroom. "What? I'm not doing anything!"

Remus rolled his eyes and continued to inform the Gryffindor students of the best ways to subdue a Graphorn. 

A week had passed since Voldemort and Wormtail had been thrown in prison and Sirius had been cleared of all charges. An uneasy peace had fallen over the magical community - uneasy due to the fact that Voldemort was merely imprisoned rather than receiving the Dementor's kiss. Life had returned to normal, well, as normal as it could be now that Sirius was back at Hogwart's. 

Sirius was whispering something in his godson's ear and Harry was grinning wickedly. 

Remus continued his lecture, well aware that he held the attention of everyone in the class, except for one student. 

"I'm sure Professor Snape has informed you all of the many uses for powdered Graphorn horn in potions. Unfortunately it is expensive due to the difficulty collecting it so it is unlikely that you will ever use it here at Hogwart's. Graphorn hide is the toughest known substance, tougher even than dragon hide and it repels most spells. Again it is expensive but if you are thinking of a career as an Auror or an Unspeakable or even a hit wizard I would advise you to invest in protective clothing made from Graphorn hide."

Remus stopped talking and watched as the students scribbled down his words. Everyone except Harry, who had a mischievous expression on his face. Sirius had moved away from Harry and was now slowly walking up to the front of the room, checking the students' work as he walked past them. 

Draco was whispering in Harry's ear now. It seemed to Remus that he was trying to find out what Harry and Sirius were up to. Sirius appeared to have taken on the task of teaching Harry all the tricks and pranks that he and James had come up with. Already this week, Harry and Sirius had added a potion to the Hufflepuff pumpkin juice at breakfast so that their hair turned hot pink, they had charmed all the suits of armour to insult people as they passed by and, in perhaps their greatest triumph to date, they had charmed Snape's chalk so rather than writing lecture notes on the blackboard, it wrote messages similar to those that had appeared when Snape had tried to use the Marauder's Map in their third year. It was now Friday and Remus shuddered to think of what they were planning to do now. 

"For homework, write two feet of parchment about the magical properties of Graphorn body parts. Class dismissed. Harry, I need to talk to you." Remus said as the bell rang.

The students filed out of the room, Ron, Hermione and Draco stayed behind as no one had specifically told them to leave. 

"Okay, Harry, Sirius, what are you planning now?" Remus demanded, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"What?" Both directed identical innocent gazes towards Remus.

"I've been watching you for the entire lesson. I know you two were planning something, now out with it? Who are you going to humiliate next?" Remus was starting to get annoyed. 

"They're going to photograph people in the Prefects bathroom and stick the photos up around the castle," Draco volunteered as Harry gasped.

"Draco! How could you? It was supposed to be a secret!" Harry cried.

"Harry, Sirius may be your godfather but Remus is practically your godmother," Draco said calmly, "Sorry, Remus, but it's true. Anyway, I really don't think you should be keeping things from him. I mean, wasn't he just as much a part of these pranks Sirius and your dad did?"

"You're right, Draco," Sirius said seriously, "I'm sorry, Moony. I didn't mean to leave you out, but you were in Professor mode and….I don't know….you've just.…you've changed since you've grown up. You're more mature now and I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Sirius, just because I take teaching seriously doesn't mean I can't have fun," Remus replied with a smile. 

The four students backed out of the room as Sirius and Remus eyed each other with a decidedly wicked glint in their eyes.

"So you were watching me, huh?" Sirius asked with a sly smile.

"I always watch you," Remus said seductively as he leaned in to kiss his lover.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"I shudder to think of what on earth they will come up with now that they are working together," Hermione said. "I mean, Sirius on his own was scary enough but with Remus on his side now….we all know Remus was the brains behind the more obscure pranks the Marauders pulled."

"Hey! Sirius wasn't on his own, I was helping him," Harry protested, "I'm just as good at pranks as my dad was."

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way but you really are too sweet and gentle to really do any damage with a prank," Draco replied affectionately "Would you really have embarrassed the prefects by photographing them in their private bathroom?"

"Yes" Harry retorted, then his face fell, "Okay, so I probably wouldn't have gone through with it but it _was my idea! I was part of all the other pranks."_

"Yeah, but they were pretty harmless pranks, weren't they," pointed out Hermione. "No one was seriously embarrassed and some of those Hufflepuffs were delighted to have pink hair. You did them a favour really."

Harry looked downcast at this announcement. 

Draco slipped his hand in Harry's. "I still love you," he said sweetly. 

Harry smiled at him, "I love you too."

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Harry! Wake up! Harry!"

Harry awoke to someone poking his back. He was spooning Draco so he knew it wasn't the former Slytherin poking him. He gingerly disentangled himself from Draco and sat up. Ron was holding the bed's curtains open so obviously it was him who had so rudely awoken Harry.

"Ron? What's up?" Harry yawned as he blearily rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck? You're glowing!"

"No shit!" Ron said angrily as he paced around the bedroom, casting a small circle of green light around him as he walked. Harry pulled on his boxers and climbed out of bed. 

"Well…why do you glow?" Harry asked curiously.

"How the hell should I know? I was, well, I was out and all of a sudden I started glowing. Look, Hermione's down in the common room, put something else on and meet us down there," Ron said as he left the room. 

Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and his Weasley jumper and peered in at Draco. He was still sleeping soundly. Harry smiled tenderly and left the bedroom.

He entered the common room to find Ron pacing again and Hermione sitting in front of the fire.

"Hermione, you're glowing too?" Harry asked, amazed that his two best friends were both glowing an eerie green.

"I can't work out what happened. I've searched through all my books and there's nothing about people suddenly starting to glow," Hermione sounded almost hysterical that her books were of no help whatsoever. 

"Walk me through it. What were you doing when it happened?" Harry asked, trying not to smile.

"Well, we were-"

"Out, we were just out," Ron interrupted Hermione quickly.

Hermione glared at Ron as Harry wondered what on earth Ron obviously didn't want him to know.

"We were in," Hermione said firmly, glaring at Ron as if daring him to interrupt her again, "the Astronomy Tower. We had just left and it was then that I noticed that Ron was glowing and then he told me I was glowing too."

"Do you feel okay? I mean, you don't think this is some kind of curse, do you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I feel fine," Hermione replied.

"Me too," Ron replied.

"Maybe we should go see Remus and Sirius, just in case," Harry suggested.

"But it's 3am!" Hermione protested.

"Good point – what were you doing in the Astronomy Tower at 3am?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"You were in the Astronomy Tower late at night?" a voice came from the stairs to the boys' dorm. Draco entered the room and excitedly leapt onto Harry's lap.

"Do tell," Draco said encouragingly, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Hey, you're glowing!"

Harry pushed Draco up out of the chair and stood up. "We'll explain on the way to Sirius and Remus's room. I don't think they'll mind being woken up for something like this."

The four of them made their way stealthily towards the staff quarters. This was the most dangerous part of the castle to be in late at night. If a teacher woke up and caught you, you were guaranteed a month's detention.

With a whispered 'alohomora' the four students crept into Sirius and Remus's living room. As Ron quietly closed the door, Harry knocked on the bedroom door. They heard someone yell something unintelligible.

"It's Harry!" Harry yelled back. There was the noise of sudden scrambling and the door was unceremoniously thrust open as Sirius and Remus practically fell through it in their haste to make sure that Harry was okay.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked, "Is it your scar?"

Sirius suddenly burst into gales of laughter. He grabbed Remus's arm and directed his attention to Ron and Hermione. Remus joined him, laughing uproariously at the glowing pair.

"Been having a little fun in the Astronomy Tower, have you?" Sirius asked between laughs.

"How did you know?" Ron asked angrily.

"I told you it would work!" Remus said to Sirius. 

"I should never have doubted you," Sirius replied to Remus.

"Hey, this was a prank?" Harry asked as he filled the blanks from their conversation. Draco looked impressed as Ron and Hermione sent indignant gazes at the professors.

Remus and Sirius sat down as they gained control over their mirth. 

"It was all Remus's idea," Sirius said proudly. "He combined a few spells and charms to create one that would cause anyone who entered the Astronomy Tower after dark to glow upon leaving the Tower. Ingenious really."

"How long does it last?" Draco asked, in awe. 

"Twenty-four hours," Remus replied.

"Twenty-four hours?" Hermione cried. "I'm going to glow like bloody ET for twenty-four hours."

"ET?" Ron asked as Harry started laughing.

"I can reverse it, Hermione. Don't worry," Remus got up and fetched his wand. 

"Finite Incantatum," Remus said as he pointed his wand first at Hermione and then at Ron.

Hermione sighed with relief as her skin returned to its normal colour. 

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"Why?" Sirius repeated with a laugh. "At breakfast we are going to see how many students were in the Astronomy Tower last night. We all know what people do up there. It's going to be hilarious. Especially when we start the rumour about why they are all glowing."

Harry noticed Draco smiling knowingly at him. "What?"

"You're worried about the feelings of all these glowing people, aren't you?" Draco said perceptively. "I told you. You're too noble to be a true prankster."

Harry tried to glare at him but failed miserably. He didn't want Draco to think he was angry with him. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning at breakfast, the sheer number of people glowing in the Great Hall astounded Draco. He knew the Astronomy Tower was a popular place for couples but this was ridiculous. He glanced up at the head table and saw Remus and Sirius trying to contain themselves. Even Dumbledore looked amused.

"Hey, what's with all the glowing people?" Seamus asked curiously. 

"Anyone who was in the Astronomy Tower after dark is glowing," Draco said, eager to start the gossip spreading. Seamus certainly was the right person to tell. Within minutes it was a repeat of the 'Harry's gay' incident from a few months ago. 

Draco happened to glance at Harry and saw him cringing. He rubbed Harry's back supportively. It really was adorable the way Harry reacted to other people's embarrassment. He turned back to watch the action. People all over the Great Hall were trying to figure out who had been with whom. Draco was disgusted to see that Millicent Bulstrode was one of the glowing people. Who on earth would want to snog her? he wondered.

Dumbledore rose to address the school. "Students who are not glowing, please proceed to your first class. Students who _are glowing, please come up the front here and Professor Black and Professor Lupin will reverse the spell."_

There was angry muttering around the Hall as those who glowed realised that the Professors were behind the prank. However, not all students were angry, some were appreciative. 

"Alright, way to go Professor Black and Professor Lupin!" Seamus called out enthusiastically as he stood up clapping.

"I wonder who was with Millicent?" Seamus asked curiously as he sat down.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco skipped lightly down the last few steps into the Gryffindor common room. He noticed Harry sitting near the fire and frowned. Harry was staring into it as if it held life's answers, although Draco would be willing to bet that he wasn't actually seeing the fire. Something was obviously bothering Harry.

"Hi honey, what're you thinking about?" Draco asked as he squeezed into the same armchair beside Harry.

"Oh, you know, stuff," Harry replied noncommittally.

"_Oh stuff, don't know why I didn't think of that. Come on, Harry, it's me. Talk to me," Draco cajoled gently._

"I was just thinking about last week," Harry said so softly that it was lucky Draco was sitting so close or he would have missed it. 

"Last week? But Voldemort is in Azkaban. He can't hurt you now," Draco said comfortingly. 

"I'm not thinking about him. I was thinking about my parents. I've never seen them in anything other than a photo before. Well, apart from the Mirror of Erised but that doesn't really count, it's like a life-size photo. They just looked so real and I….I guess it just hit me what I've been missing all these years. I just wish I could remember something about them, something happy, not their murder," Harry said disconsolately.

Draco put his arm around Harry and pulled him close. He kissed the dark-haired Gryffindor on the temple and just held him as Harry let out all the emotion he'd been pushing away all week. Draco hated seeing Harry this upset. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to never know his parents and to grow up with relatives that hated him. It really was amazing that Harry was as normal as he was. 

It tore Draco apart that he couldn't help Harry with this. Hey! That's it, he thought. I might not be able to help, but Sirius can. He was Harry's dad's best friend so surely he would be able to help Harry feel closer to his family. 

Harry had virtually stopped crying and was sniffling into Draco's neck, still clinging to the blond boy.

"Harry," Draco whispered in his ear. "How about we go and talk to Sirius about this?"

"O….okay," Harry gulped as Draco tenderly wiped the tears from his face. "I'm sorry to be such a baby."

"Shh," Draco replied with a loving smile. "You're not a baby, you're just sad and it's okay to be sad."

**************************************************************************************************************************

Sirius was scribbling notes on various pieces of parchment when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in," he called while frantically clearing the desk of all prank related materials. 

Draco's head appeared around the door. "Do you mind if Harry and I talk to you for a bit?"

"Of course not, Draco. Come in, sit down," Sirius said warmly, gesturing to the sofa as he sat down on an armchair opposite. 

Draco grasped Harry's hand and led the red-eyed Gryffindor into the room. They sat opposite Sirius who gazed at Harry, concerned by his godson's appearance.

"Are you okay, Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

When Harry didn't reply, Draco did. "He's been thinking about his parents and how he doesn't remember anything about them other than their murder."

Sirius looked pained at the mention of James and Lily. "I guess I could tell you some stories about them, but it really wouldn't be the same. I'm sure it was hard, seeing them last week looking like they were alive."

"Thanks for the offer, Sirius. But you're right. It wouldn't be the same. I want to see them but I know that's impossible. Don't worry, I'll get over it," Harry said forlornly.

"Wait a minute, let me think. There could be a spell that could allow me to project my memories so that you could watch them, rather than me just telling you……" Sirius scanned his memories for an appropriate spell. 

Harry was trying not to look hopeful. There probably wasn't any way for this to happen so he should just forget about it. 

"Hey!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. "What about a Pensieve? Couldn't you put some of your memories into it so Harry could go in and have a look?"

"That's a great idea," Sirius said, smiling at Draco. "But I don't have one."

"I do. I'll just go and get it," Draco volunteered. He left the room, eager to help Harry.

A few minutes later Draco reappeared holding a shallow basin with a silvery light coming from within it.

"Here it is," Draco announced, setting it down on the coffee table between the boys and Sirius. Draco sat back down next to Harry.

"Uh, Drac?" 

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think maybe you should take your memories out first?" Harry asked, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"What? _Oh, right. I forgot about that," Draco said, blushing._

Sirius looked intrigued. "What's going on?"

"Well, uh, we, I mean, I put some of my memories of Harry and I, uh, doing stuff in the Pensieve so we could go in and watch," Draco explained as Harry grinned at him. 

Sirius looked impressed. "That's a great idea! I'm going to have to tell Moony about that."

Draco removed the memories and Sirius added some of his. 

"There you go, Harry. Let me know if you want some more. I have to go corrupt some innocent young minds now. See you later," Sirius said with a wave as he left the room.

"Let's go back up to Gryffindor Tower," Harry suggested. Draco nodded and gingerly picked up the Pensieve. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Here I go," Harry said as he reached a hand into the Pensieve. Draco shot him an encouraging smile as he fell into the swirling memories.

_Harry looked around and realised he was standing in front of his parents house in Godric's Hollow. A younger Sirius was walking down the garden path and knocked on the door. _

_Harry gasped as his father opened the door. He looked so real and so perfect that Harry felt like he couldn't breath for a moment. He quickly caught up to Sirius and followed his godfather into his parent's house. There she was, his mother, standing in the middle of the living room. She was so beautiful. Harry leant back against the wall as tears welled in his eyes. _

_"Hi Sirius, how have you been?" Lily was asking Sirius. _

_"Fine. How's my godson?" Sirius replied._

_"He's upstairs sleeping and no, you can't wake him up," Lily said sternly. It was incredible to watch his mother interact with his godfather. If he tried really hard, Harry could almost imagine she was chastising him for doing something wrong. What he wouldn't give to be able to change the past…_

_"Lily," James called from the kitchen, "When's Remus getting here?"_

_"Remus is coming over?" Sirius asked with a gleam in his eye. Lily smiled knowingly._

_"Yes," she replied to Sirius before calling to James, "Soon, honey, he should be here any minute now."_

_James entered the living room with two beers. He handed one to Sirius. _

_"When do you want me to light the barbeque, hon?" he asked Lily._

_"After Remus and Peter arrive. I'll just go and put the dressing on the salad," she replied sweetly and left the room. Harry felt sick at the mention of Wormtail's name. He hadn't realised that naturally the fourth Marauder would be included in any of Sirius's memories of his parents._

_"So, three years ago today you gave up your freedom, Prongs. Any regrets?" Sirius teased._

_"None whatsoever," James replied with a broad grin. "Lily and Harry make life so much better. You'll know how it feels when you settle down. Met any nice girls lately, Padfoot?"_

_Sirius looked uncomfortable which immediately told Harry that he hadn't told James he was gay. Harry was amazed that Sirius had managed to keep it from him for so long. _

_"What is it?" James asked, obviously sensing something amiss. _

_"Uh, look, James, there's something I haven't told you. I'm sorry I kept it from you all this time. I didn't mean to, it just became easier to not tell you if you know what I mean. Anyway, the point is I'm gay."_

_Harry watched anxiously for his father's reaction to this news. This could give him an answer to a question that had been bothering him for a while – what would his parents think of him being gay and in love with Draco?_

_James grinned. "I know, I was just baiting you to see if you'd crack!"_

_"You….you know?" Sirius sounded as stunned as Harry felt. His father didn't seem at all bothered by the news._

_"Of course I know! I've known you for more than ten years, Padfoot. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you checking Moony out?"_

_Sirius blushed, something Harry hadn't realised was possible. "Has he noticed?"_

_"No, he's oblivious to the whole thing. He's got a lot going on at the moment," James replied._

_"You don't think he's the one Dumbledore was talking about at the last meeting, do you?" Sirius asked hesitantly. _

_"Moony? No, no. Of course not," James didn't sound too sure of himself though. Harry felt even worse as he realised that this was why they had chosen Peter, rather than Remus, to be the secret-keeper._

_"So it doesn't bother you? That I'm gay, I mean," Sirius said, changing the subject back._

_"Why would it? You're still you – the best friend a guy could have. As long as you're happy, I'm happy," James said as he pulled Sirius in for a manly hug_

_Someone knocked on the door and the two men broke apart as Lily came in from the kitchen to open the door._

_"Remus, Peter, so glad you could make it," she said happily as she hugged each man in turn. Harry felt his stomach turn as Peter kissed his mother on the cheek. _

_"Prongs, happy anniversary," Remus said warmly. _

_"Thanks, Moony. I'm glad you could make it. You too, Wormtail," James smiled at them both._

_"So what's new?" Remus asked. James raised his eyebrows at Sirius._

_"What's going on?" Remus asked curiously._

_"Padfoot just came out of the closet!" James announced. Lily, Remus and Peter gasped._

_"I'm glad you felt you could be open with us," Lily said as she hugged Sirius, James had obviously told her of his suspicions. Remus and Peter added their support. _

_Harry followed them out the back and watched as James lit the barbeque and Sirius teased him for using the muggle way of cooking. It amused him to see Remus looking speculatively at Sirius whenever he thought no one was looking, however Harry noticed his mother had seen and had a glint in her eye, like maybe she was thinking of playing matchmaker. _

_Harry sat a little way from the group, just watching. It was obviously only days before Voldemort attacked and this group was changed forever. It was painful to watch, knowing what he did about the future, but curiously it filled a hole in Harry. His eyes hungrily watched their every move, memorising their mannerisms. _

_No one treated Sirius any differently and Harry was confident that his parents would have felt the same way about him being gay, if they'd lived to find out. They would just want him to be happy, and if Draco made him happy, then they would be as supportive and loving as they could. _

_He was vaguely aware of another person joining him as he felt an arm across his shoulders and a pair of lips on his temple._

_"Sweetheart, it's almost time for dinner," Draco said softly as he watched the four Marauders and Lily. _

_"Thank you for this," Harry said, turning to face Draco. He kissed the blond ardently._

_"I didn't do anything, this is Sirius's memory," Draco protested._

_"It was you're idea. But you're right, I'll have to thank Sirius later," Harry replied._

_"Hopefully you won't thank him in the same way though," Draco teased. "Hey, is that Remus checking out Sirius's butt?"_

_"Yep," Harry said fondly. "I'll tell you all about it over dinner. I guess we'd better go now."_

_"You can always come back another day. Sirius put more than one memory in here," Draco reminded him as they both stood up. Draco kissed him and they both left the memory._

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	12. Arthur's Ascension

Chapter Twelve ~ Arthur's Ascension

**************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, all the students and staff were seated in the Great Hall waiting for dinner.  Dumbledore rose from his seat to gravely address the school.

"Earlier this evening I received reports that a disastrous event occurred earlier today.  The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has declared his true allegiance to the Dark Side and released Voldemort and all the incarcerated Death Eaters from Azkaban.  The Dementors have left the prison and joined Voldemort."

Harry had started trembling before Dumbledore finished speaking.  Voldemort free could only mean one thing.  It was only a matter of time before he came after Harry.  Fudge's defection was surprising but not truly shocking to Harry.  Fudge had always seemed strange in a way that Harry hadn't been able to put his finger on.  Now he realised what it was, he was a lot like Peter Pettigrew.  

Draco clutched Harry's hand tightly.  He'd only just started to feel safe again after the last time.  Now Harry was in danger again and Draco could feel himself start to panic.  He breathed deeply, trying to push the terror away.  _Harry would be okay, he would.  He was a big boy and Voldemort hadn't been able to kill him yet._  

After the furore had died down, Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Therefore, we are instituting new safety measures here at Hogwart's.  No one will be allowed out of the castle for any reason night or day.  That goes triple for anyone with the surname Potter or Malfoy.  All students should move around in groups of at least four.  Do not walk around the castle alone."

Everyone except those present for the last attack looked surprised at the specific mention of Harry and Draco.  

"Care of Magical Creatures classes will be held in the spare classroom on the fifth floor in the west wing and I'm sorry to say they will be theoretical lessons from now on.  I would also ask all of you to keep your eyes open.  If you see any people you don't know please inform the head of your house immediately.  The portraits will also be on the lookout for strange people and strange behaviour." 

Dumbledore paused.  

"I'm sure you are all well aware of the actions of Miss Parkinson and the consequences for those actions.  If there is anyone here who is contemplating a similar action please rest assured that you too will be expelled.  In two days the train will be leaving to take students home early for Christmas break.  If you choose to leave, you will be allowed to leave without fear of reprisal however you will not be permitted to return."

Dumbledore sat down and the meal appeared on the table.

It was a few minutes before anyone started eating.  Everyone was too stunned by Dumbledore's announcement.  

"What do you think he meant 'you will not be permitted to return'?  Does that mean I can't go home for Christmas?" Ron asked, confused.

"I think he means that if you are on Voldemort's side, you should leave, but if you're on Dumbledore's side, you should stay here," Harry explained.  

"It is the safest place to be," added Hermione.  

"What?  But Voldemort just waltzed in here last week, so what's to stop him doing it again any time he wants?" Draco sounded scandalised.  "Where was Dumbledore's precious security then?"

"The only reason he was allowed to 'waltz in' as you put it, was because Dumbledore knew he was coming and he allowed him to enter.  If Dumbledore didn't want him to enter, then he would not have been able to," Hermione explained.

"O-kay," Draco replied, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you all after dinner in his office," Professor McGonagall said gravely.  The four students nodded and she left the hall.

"Wonder what that's all about," Ron mused, his fork hovering over his mashed potatoes.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly Ron, how dense can you be?  Obviously Dumbledore wants to talk about Voldemort and Fudge."

Ron looked sheepish, "Oh yeah."

As Hermione started to lecture Ron about the importance of listening carefully, Harry turned to Draco.

"You need to eat something, love," Harry said gently.  Draco had a sad, worried look on his face and his hands were twisting his napkin in his lap.

"I'm not hungry," Draco replied stubbornly, staring straight ahead.  Harry moved so he was straddling the bench and he could face Draco without twisting around.  He raised his hand and softly caressed Draco's cheek, oblivious to the fact that most of the school were watching them.  

Harry knew what was making Draco so upset – the thought of losing Harry.  

"I know what you're feeling," Harry whispered to Draco, still caressing his cheek.  "I feel the same way whenever I think about losing _you_."

Draco looked surprised by this as he turned to look at Harry.  "How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"I love you.  It would kill me if anything ever happened to you," replied Harry by way of explanation but Draco knew what he meant.  They both loved each other more than they'd ever thought was possible and to lose the other was unthinkable.  Harry pulled Draco's head towards him and kissed him slowly and thoroughly.  

"It will be okay," he said as he pulled back from Draco.  "Have faith in us and everything will work out."

Draco nodded.  He wasn't as sure as Harry obviously was but he was willing to drop it for now.

Harry turned back to the table and started eating.  Draco managed a few mouthfuls to appease Harry but his heart wasn't in it.  He ended up moving his food around his plate, pretending to eat more than he actually did.  His stomach was a churning mess and he didn't think he could hold down anything substantial.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening, in Dumbledore's office, the four Gryffindor students were surprised to see Sirius and Remus there as well.  There were hugs all around as Dumbledore explained that they were going to meet some other people in a part of the castle that was off limits to students.  Sirius transformed into his animagus form and the group left Dumbledore's office.  

After winding through various corridors and up and down different staircases, the group finally found themselves in front of a door with a crest that the students had never seen before painted on it.

"Order of the Phoenix," Hermione read out loud as Dumbledore opened the door and ushered them inside.  Sirius transformed back to his human form and he and Remus greeted the people inside the room like the old friends they obviously were.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione stared around them in awe.  It was a huge room with a large round table in the centre surrounded by comfortable swivel chairs.  The wall to their left was covered with mirrors of all sizes, each depicting a different scene, much like a closed circuit television security set up.  At the far end of the room was a fireplace and next to it, a counter with a house elf standing behind it serving coffee and pastries.  The wall to their right was covered with maps that looked like the Marauder's Map.

Harry stepped over to take a closer look.  Yep, the maps on the wall were the same as the Marauder's Map but as well as a map of Hogwart's, there were maps of the Ministry, Malfoy Manor, the Burrow, Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, Hogsmeade, and the homes of various other Death Eaters.  Harry was stunned to see there was even one of Privet Drive.  He watched in fascination as a dot labelled Dudley moved from the living room, to the kitchen and back to the living room.  No doubt getting a snack to eat while he sat in front of the television.

Ron, meanwhile, was fascinated by the mirrors on the opposing wall.  One of them showed an office in the Ministry and Arthur Weasley was seated behind a desk writing furiously on a piece of parchment.  

"Take seat please, everyone," Dumbledore requested firmly, halting all conversations.

There were triangle-shaped name plates on the table with names printed on both sides, so everyone could see who was who.  Harry and Draco were relieved to find they were seated next to each other and Sirius and Remus were on the other side of Harry.  Ron and Hermione were next to Draco and Ron's brother, Percy, was seated on the other side of Ron.

Harry glanced around at the group and recognised a few faces – Snape, Mad Eye Moody (the real one, Harry hoped), and Lucius Malfoy.  He read the names of the people he did not recognise – Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Gilbert Whimple.

"Unfortunately, the new Minister of Magic will not be able to make it to this meeting due to understandable chaos at the Ministry.  Arthur sends his apologies and promises he will be here for the next meeting," Dumbledore said gravely.

Ron gasped and his head snapped over to the mirror revealing his father.  He was now talking sternly to Ludo Bagman (apparently they could only see him, not hear him).  

"Yes, Mr Weasley, your father is the new Minister of Magic by the vast majority of the vote," Dumbledore said before clapping his hands once, "Back to business.  The four students we have seated here with us tonight are to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow.  All four of them have been deeply involved in the war against Voldemort.  Since recent events directly affect them, I felt it was imperative for them to understand that we are all in this together and we have all of this (Dumbledore waved his hands around to indicate the surveillance devices adorning the walls) to help us.  I know what you're about to ask, Miss Granger – why didn't I tell you all of this before Voldemort struck a few weeks ago.  I didn't think it was necessary then, but times have changed and I feel now that I have no choice but to accelerate your induction into the Order.  I was going to wait until you had graduated but obviously that may be too late.  This room is at your disposal at any time.  There is always a house elf here should you require anything.  Don't worry, they are completely loyal to the cause and would never disclose anything discussed in this room.  You will each have a mentor who will tell you everything you need to know and will be the person you contact should you have any queries.  Harry, naturally your mentor will be Sirius."

Harry grinned at Sirius, who gave him a mischievous grin in return.

"Ron, as much as your father would love to be your mentor, unfortunately his new position means that he will not have the time so Percy will be your mentor," Dumbledore continued.

Ron smiled appreciatively at his brother, grateful that he didn't have a stranger as a mentor.

"Hermione, your mentor will be Arabella Figg," Dumbledore said, smiling at the young blonde woman seated to his left.

Hermione smiled nervously at her, she hoped this would work out.

"And Draco, your mentor will be Remus Lupin, as your father will also be busy at the Ministry since he is the new Deputy Minister."

Draco beamed at his father.  Things were looking up for the Malfoy family, since they had seen the light, so to speak.  He just hoped they'd be safe out there, with Voldemort back on the loose.  

"First on the agenda for tonight, Azkaban," Dumbledore said almost gently.

Sirius looked pained at the mention of the prison.  Remus reached for Sirius's hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Arthur has some guards in place at the moment, but he will be needing more once the people remaining inside realise that they are unguarded.  It will take a few days for this to happen so we still have time to find an alternative to the Dementors.  Mundungus and Mad-Eye, can I delegate that to the two of you?" Dumbledore asked.

The two men nodded and scribbled notes on the parchment in front of them.  Harry looked down and realised he had a stack of parchment in front of him too.  He wondered if he would be required to take note.  That was more Hermione's thing really, he'd never been too good at it.  Hermione already had three pages of notes and was halfway through her fourth.

"Second on the agenda, we have a vacancy on the staff here at Hogwart's.  Professor Sinistra has a family crisis and unfortunately will not be available to teach Astronomy until the next school year.  And since Sirius and Remus team teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts is working so well, I thought we might try the same thing with Astronomy.  Percy and Arabella, if you are willing, I'd like to offer the two of you the job.  That way you will be on hand to mentor Ron and Hermione, and you both are young enough to be able to relate to your students on a level that Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape can't," Dumbledore said with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Snape was scowling as Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus tried to hold back their laughter.  Snape had never been able to relate to his students, on any level.

Percy and Arabella exchanged shy smiles and nodded to Professor Dumbledore.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together.  "That's one thing out of the way.  Now on to the more serious problem.  Fudge's defection.  Remus?"

"Arthur has the Ministry under control.  Soon Azkaban will be back under control.  So for now, we're okay," Remus replied, his voice calm and controlled.  The perfect lecturer.  "The main problem is Voldemort.  He has the Dementors now _and_ Fudge, who has an intimate knowledge of the Ministry, has joined him.  Intelligence reports suggest that he is planning to hit the Ministry pretty hard and fast.  Luckily Arthur was expecting this and he has totally rearranged the entire Ministry, even down to moving the rooms in the building.  Security has been tightened in all magical areas, such as Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾."  

Remus paused for a moment, considering his words.

"One good thing that has come out of this mess is that Fudge is no longer sugar coating the information the Ministry gives to the Daily Prophet.  Arthur staged a press conference with reporters from the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and the Wizarding Wireless a matter of hours after he was elected Minister for Magic.  He gave them the plain, unvarnished truth and the press have been broadcasting it for about eight hours now.  After the initial panic died down, people have been increasing their personal security and a network for reporting suspicious activity has been activated.  We should know within a matter of an hour or less what Voldemort is planning.  For the moment, that is about the best that we can do."

Hermione was frowning.  Harry could tell that she wasn't pleased by this announcement that they had to sit and wait.  Harry wasn't too pleased either, but he wasn't sure what else they could do.  Ron was staring proudly at the mirror showing his father (currently talking earnestly on a telephone, probably to the muggle Prime Minister), completely oblivious to the meeting.  It didn't really matter, Hermione now had seven pages of notes in front of her that they could 'borrow' from her later.  

"Miss Granger?  Do you have something to say?" Dumbledore asked, smiling across the table at her.

"Uh," she looked thrown by Dumbledore's perceptiveness but quickly pushed it aside.  "There has to be something more that we can do.  So many people are in danger, but more specifically, people in this room are in danger – Harry and Draco particularly.  Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"What do you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ever since Voldemort attacked here at school, I've been looking into how we can predict the next attack-"

She was cut off by the loud raucous sound of Harry, Draco and Ron laughing uproariously.  Even Dumbledore was chuckling.

"I know I've been sceptical of divination in the past but that was mainly due to Professor Trelawney.  Divination can be quite useful and I think in this case it would be beneficial if we could look into it more, to see what we can find out, rather than wait for someone to dream about it.  That really is terribly imprecise."  Hermione was quite adamant and Harry bit back a groan, knowing that they were going to be stuck in the library again.  

"How about the four of you look into divination to see what you can find out?  Let us know if you come across anything useful, but steer clear of the Restricted Section," Dumbledore said indulgently.

The four students nodded.  Ron's father had finally gone home for the night and he had returned his attention to the meeting.

"If there is nothing further, meeting adjourned," Dumbledore said, standing up.  He called Percy and Arabella over to talk about their new job.

Harry and Draco stood up.  It was quite late and they were both tired.  Harry draped his arm around Draco's waist and Draco leaned gratefully against him.  

Harry kissed his hair and said, "Let's go to bed."

"Mmmm, sounds good," Draco replied.  They said goodnight to everyone and left the room.  Ron and Hermione were walking a few feet behind them.

As soon as they entered Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione raced up to the sixth year girls room to tell Ginny that Arthur was the new Minister while Harry and Draco went up to bed.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Later the next day, Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione were in the library surrounded by books about divination.  Luckily they had no classes that afternoon so they didn't have to rush.  

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Draco asked, wrinkling his brow, quite fetchingly Harry thought with smile.  

"Weren't you listening?" Hermione asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, but that was hours ago," Draco complained.

"It was ten minutes ago!" she exclaimed irritably.

"So?  Harry was distracting me," Draco said plaintively.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Harry said, holding up his hands in self-defence.

Draco leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on Harry's lips.  "You distract me just by being you."

"Awww," Ron cooed, but quickly shut up when he noticed Hermione glaring at him.

"We are looking," Hermione said, in her very best 'I am not amused' voice.  "For information about different forms of divination.  Ones we…well…you haven't studied in Divination.  The more accurate it is, the better."

"I don't know if this means anything," Harry said, glancing down at the dusty book lying open in front of him.  "But I was reading this before Draco started whining."

"Hey!" Draco whined.

"And it says here," Harry continued, "That there is an accurate form of divination but…oh… it's inherited.  So that's probably no good."

"No, that's probably no good," Hermione said briskly.

"Hey, no need to get all…you know…Hermione on us," Draco teased.  Even Hermione managed a smile at that one.

"Sorry, but this is really important.  The only reason you two are still alive is because your mother had that dream.  We need to be able to recreate that so we know what is going to happen and we can protect you," she explained.  

"Can I have a look at that book, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry replied, passing it over.  He pulled a book called _'Changing the Future…Today' _towards him.

"I've been reading about the usual methods of divination – crystal ball, tarot, palmistry, etc but none of those are particularly accurate, as I am sure we are all aware," Hermione shot a pointed look at Ron and Harry.  

"What?  Is it my fault that I can't work in a smelly dark old room?  Trelawney's an old bat anyway," Ron grumbled, still reading the book he got from Harry.

"Anyway," Hermione continued.  "I can't find anything other methods of divination that you guys haven't studied already.  Unless…."

Hermione's eyes drifted over towards the Restricted Section.

"Oh no," Harry said firmly.  "We are _not_ going in there."

Draco draped his arm protectively around Harry's shoulders.

"I'm sure there's nothing sinister in there now," Hermione said calmly.

"It's the Restricted Section, it's all sinister!" Harry said indignantly.

"It is just information, Harry.  It can't hurt you," Hermione tried to explain.

"It did the last time we went in there," he countered.  None of them noticed Ron slipping out of the library.

"Dumbledore will have made sure that it is clear of anything really harmful," Hermione tried fruitlessly to reason with Harry.  He'd made up his mind and nothing was going to convince him that the dark books housed in the Restricted Section were okay to use.

"We will do this without resorting to consulting dark magic books, Hermione.  There must be a way, we just have to find it and I'm sure that the solution does not lie in there," Harry said firmly.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Draco asked curiously.

"I didn't notice him get up.  He must be over getting more books.  I'll go see," Hermione said, getting up and walking over to the divination books.

"I thought she'd never leave," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.  Harry shivered as he felt Draco's hot breath on his skin.  Draco licked Harry's jaw line, from his chin to his ear and nibbled on Harry's earlobe.  

"How much longer until we can get out of here?" Draco whispered as Harry's eyes glazed over.

"He's not….oh come on, you two.  This is a public place," Hermione complained good-naturedly.  "Ron's not here.  He must have left when we were arguing."

"We might as well leave too then," Draco said with a sly grin.

"Fine, you two leave.  I'm going to stay here a bit longer," Hermione said, burying her nose in a book, not even noticing them leaving.

Harry and Draco ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.  Luckily the other boys were off doing other things that afternoon and they had the bedroom to themselves….

**************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Ron was in the Order of the Phoenix room with his mentor, Percy.

"I really don't understand what you want to do, Ron," Percy said, exasperatedly.

"I need to talk to Mum or Dad but an owl will take too long.  I need answers now," Ron said earnestly.

"Why?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"It's….personal," Ron said, biting his lip.

"Okay, fine.  There's Floo Powder over at that fireplace, we'll go talk to Mum," Percy said finally.

"We?" Ron queried.

"We.  I'm going with you," Percy said firmly.

"Fine.  Let's go," Ron said, walking determinedly over to the fireplace and throwing some Floo Powder into the flames.

He stepped into the fire and shouted, "The Burrow."

Percy followed, shouting the same name.

Molly Weasley was so startled to see two of her sons suddenly standing before her that she dropped the socks she was darning.

"Ron? Percy? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged them both tightly.  "Is everything alright?  How're Harry and Hermione?"

"Everyone's fine.  Don't worry.  Ron just had something important to talk to you about," Percy replied, sitting down in a nearby armchair.

Molly sat back down and stared expectantly up at her youngest son.

Ron stared at Percy and eventually he got the hint and left the room on the pretext of making tea for the three of them.

"What is it, Ron?" Molly asked kindly.

Ron stared back at her, wondering where on earth to start…

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~


	13. Lily's Love

Chapter Thirteen ~ Lily's Love

**************************************************************************************************************************

_James Potter stepped up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.  She leant back into him and smiled contentedly as she stared down at her son asleep in his cradle.  _

_"Isn't he beautiful?" she said blissfully._

_James smiled proudly as he pressed a kiss on her temple.  "He's the most beautiful boy ever born."_

_"Thank you," Lily said as she turned around to face her husband._

_"What for?" James asked, concerned as he noticed tears forming in her eyes.  He gently brushed a solitary tear from her cheek._

_"For giving me such a wonderful family," she explained.  "For making me so happy.  I love you and Harry so much…sometimes it all seems like some kind of wonderful dream."_

_James hugged her to him, "I know what you mean and thank you for marrying me and giving me a son."_

_They clung to each other for a few minutes as baby Harry slept on through the emotional scene._

_"Awww," cooed Sirius as he entered the room.  He'd been standing just outside the door listening to the entire conversation.  James and Lily pulled apart and smiled at one of their best friends._

_"Sirius, we were just going to call you," Lily said warmly._

_"Yes, we were wondering if you would be Harry's godfather?" James asked with a hopeful smile._

_Sirius's grin widened.  "Really?  You want me to be Harry's godfather?"_

_They nodded, grinning back at him._

_"I promise to pass on my vast knowledge of pranks and mischief to your son," he said solemnly and then started laughing.  "This is great.  So who have you asked to be his godmother?"_

_"Arabella," Lily replied.  _

_"Perfect.  She was top of our year at Hogwarts, wasn't she?  She can take care of the academic side and I'll concentrate on the rest," Sirius said._

_"Let's go get a drink to celebrate," James suggested and the three of them walked downstairs, laughing about the various things Sirius would teach Harry as he was growing up._

_Seventeen-year-old Harry stared after them.  He was standing on the opposite side of baby Harry's cradle.  He had seen Sirius hovering outside the door and was grateful that he had been eavesdropping.  If his godfather hadn't been present, Harry would never have seen the touching memory he had just witnessed.  _

_He had once again entered Sirius's memories in the Pensieve and once again it was just as intensely poignant.  The whole thing felt slightly surreal as he stared down at himself lying in the cradle and then looked around the room.  The baby was obviously only a few weeks old and already the room was decorated beautifully and filled with new toys and clothes.  It was vastly different to what Harry remembered growing up with – hand me down clothes and discarded broken toys._

_How different his life would have been had his parents lived!  Harry didn't usually let himself become so morose, but this memory really made it clear just how much he had missed out on by living with people who didn't care about him.  _

_"I should have died with them," he muttered._

_"Don't ever say that!" a horrified voice replied.  Harry spun around._

_"Drac, what are you doing here?" he said, startled to see the blonde boy standing there._

_"It's dinner time," Draco replied simply.  _

_He didn't add that it had been obvious that Harry was troubled and that lately, when Harry was feeling low, he would seek comfort in the memories Sirius had put into the Pensieve.  It was quite handy actually because Draco always knew where to find him._

_"Oh," Harry sighed, his eyes downcast._

_Draco said nothing, just walked closer and pulled Harry into his arms.  He held the dark haired Gryffindor tightly and rubbed his back comfortingly.  Harry slipped his arms around Draco's waist and sighed again._

_"You know I love you more than life itself, don't you?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear, still concerned by Harry's comment that he should have died with his parents._

_"I know.  I love you too, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone.  I just wish it hadn't taken 16 years for someone to love me," Harry said quietly.  _

_I could kill those relatives of Harry's, Draco thought darkly.  How could they treat a child so badly that he grows up thinking he would be better off dead?  _

_Draco pulled back so he could kiss Harry – a kiss so full of adoration, tenderness and passion that Harry was left in no doubt that he was loved. _

_They ignored baby Harry as he started crying but they could not ignore Lily as she swept into the room to soothe the wailing child._

_Harry and Draco's heads turned to watch Lily as she picked up baby Harry and rocked him gently, placing a kiss on his forehead.  They still had their arms around each other and it was strange to watch Harry's mother, knowing that she couldn't see her grown up son in the arms of another boy.  _

_"Shh, Harry darling.  It's okay, sweetheart.  Let's go down to see Daddy and Sirius," she said softly._

_Lily turned and carried the now quiet baby out of the room, downstairs to James and Sirius._

_"Let's get out of here," Draco whispered, kissing Harry quickly.  Harry nodded and they left the Pensieve.___

**************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron was explaining to his mother about the Order of the Phoenix meeting in which Hermione suggested that they look into methods of divination to see if they could predict the next attack from You Know Who.  Actually Molly had already read the meetings minutes Arthur had been sent (since he missed the meeting) but she didn't want to interrupt her son once he had started talking.

"So Hermione, Harry, Draco and I went to the library to do some research and Harry found a book that described a form of divination but he said it was inherited so he discarded it.  I read the chapter he was talking about and, well, since it is inherited, I guess that's why we haven't studied it in Divination.  Anyway, I read the chapter and…."

Ron stopped talking, not really sure how to go on.  Percy, by this time, had brought in the tea and for once, was sitting quietly on the sidelines, sipping his tea and listening intently.  He had matured in the two years since he had worked for Mr Crouch and no longer felt the need to prove himself.

"I think I know what you're getting at Ron and I have been meaning to talk to you about this but I never really knew how to tell you," Molly said calmly.

Ron did not act so calmly as his mother confirmed what he suspected.  He shot out of his seat, nearly upsetting his cup of tea on the table beside him, and started pacing around the room.  

"How long have you known?" he asked bluntly.

"Since you were born," she replied apologetically.

"What?" Ron nearly exploded, his blue eyes flashing wildly.  

"I'm sorry, honey.  We tried to tell you, but then you started Divination at Hogwarts and you were so negative about it that we thought it would be best if we waited a couple of years until you were more open minded about it," Molly tried to explain.

"Ron," Percy started, "it's really not that bad.  It's a gift."

"You know?" Ron asked furiously as he whirled around to face his older brother.  "You've known all this time and you didn't tell me either.  Well, that's just great.  Do you have any idea what I've been through this past year or so?  I honestly thought I was going mad! And do you think I could tell anyone?  No!  What would people think if I told them I was seeing things?  They'd throw me in St. Mungo's."

"What have you seen?" Molly asked seriously.  Percy also looked concerned at Ron's announcement of visions.

"……the dark mark hovering over houses, burning buildings, dead bodies….." Ron listed flatly.

"Apocalypse," Percy breathed.

"I thought I was just going through a violent stage or something.  I didn't think it was real until I read that book.  Now that I know……I don't know if I can live with this….this gift," Ron said, spitting out the word _gift_ like it was a dirty word.

"You can do a lot of good with this gift, honey," Molly said, getting up to put her arm around his shoulders.  "You can help people by letting Dumbledore's people know where the attacks will take place so that more people don't die."

"I DIDN'T JUST SEE ANY OLD DEAD BODIES, I SAW….." Ron choked. "I saw Hermione."

Molly gasped in shock.  She pulled her son into her arms and held him as only a mother can.  Percy got up to find some parchment and a quill.

"Ron, I'm sorry to make you do this, but you have to tell me everything you can remember about this vision.  If we are to save Hermione, I need to know every little detail," he said as gently as he could.

Ron glared at him but knew he was right.  "It was at Easter.  Dumbledore had finally allowed students to visit their families and Hermione had gone home to see her parents.  A few hours after she arrived home the dark mark was hovering over her house and she and her parents were dead."

Ron sat back down in his armchair and slumped forward with his head in his hands.  

"Easter, that's not much time," Percy commented, glancing at his mother.  Molly looked worried and on the verge of tears.  

"You need to go straight back to Hogwart's and tell Dumbledore about this.  He needs to know so he can work to protect Hermione's family," Molly said, sounding calmer than she looked.  "I'll tell your father about this when he gets home."

Ron and Percy hugged their mother, said their goodbyes and returned to the Order of the Phoenix room.

Neither of them was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there, as if he was waiting for them.  He probably was, Percy thought.

"Sit down, boys.  I think you have something to tell me," Dumbledore said.

The three of them sat down and Ron filled the headmaster in on what he had been seeing and what he had read in the library.

Dumbledore listened in silence, occasionally nodding.  He made Ron describe in detail each of his visions and charmed his quill to transcribe Ron's words.  

"Thank you Ron.  I know that wasn't easy for you.  We will have a meeting tonight after dinner and I'll inform the other members of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said gravely as he stood up to leave.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Draco watched Harry push his food around his plate, pretending to eat.  He had fooled everyone else into believing that he was fine, but Draco knew better.  It was his eyes.  They gave him away every time but most people didn't stop to look closely enough.  Draco did.  He made it his job to make sure Harry was happy and right now he knew he was failing at that job.  Harry's words an hour earlier came back to haunt him.

_I should have died with them_

Draco suppressed a shudder.  Life without Harry was unthinkable but Harry didn't honestly believe that he should have died with his parents……did he?

I should have died with them 

Draco had just popped into the memory when Harry had spoken those chilling words.  The look on his face had troubled Draco.  He had that look you very rarely find - the haunting hunted kind*.  

_I should have died with them_

Draco pushed the words aside and concentrated on Harry.  He definitely wasn't eating properly.

"Let's go for a walk," Draco suggested to Harry, pushing his plate aside.  

Harry looked grateful that he didn't have to pretend anymore and agreed.  They left the Great Hall with Hermione calling after them to remind them of the meeting.

They wandered through the halls, hand in hand, in silence for a while before Draco decided the time was right.

"Harry?" he asked, stopping by a portrait of Gary the Gorgeous, a knight who had been _very_ popular with the ladies.  

"Hmmm," Harry replied distractedly.  

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly.

"What?  Nothing," Harry replied unconvincingly as he looked everywhere but Draco's eyes.

"I'm worried about you.  Ever since you've been in Sirius's memories you've been listless and melancholy.  It isn't like you.  So talk to me.  That's what I'm here for," Draco coaxed.

"That's not what I thought you were here for," Harry replied with a grin and showed Draco just exactly what he was there for by kissing him forcefully, pressing him up against the portrait.  Gary jumped back and looked appalled by this display of disrespect.  

Draco allowed himself to be distracted for a moment and then realised that that was what Harry wanted and he forced himself to push Harry away.  

"No.  There's something more going on here and until you tell me, you're not going to touch me," Draco said firmly.

Harry laughed, "You really think you can stop having sex with me?"

"Yes," Draco replied, sounding less confident than he had before.

"That sounds like a bet to me," Harry replied, with a wicked glint in his eye.

Draco started to get annoyed.  Harry was so certain that he was so irresistible that Draco would crumble before the night was through.  Well, I'll show him, Draco thought defensively.

"You're on.  What are the terms?" Draco replied.

Harry smiled.  "If I win, you have to be at my beck and call….my slave….for an entire week."

Draco rolled his eyes.  How very clichéd!

"And _when_ I win, you have to tell me everything that is bothering you.  I'll use Veritaserum if I have to," Draco replied.  "How long for?" 

"A week," Harry replied as they shook hands.  The deal was set.

A week! Draco thought with a trace of alarm.  How am I going to keep my hands off him for a whole miserable week?  Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?

**************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening, in the Order of the Phoenix room, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Hermione, you will be pleased to hear that we have made considerable progress on the divination issue since we last met.  In front of you, in the blue folders, you will find detailed descriptions of visions seen by, frankly, the most remarkable seer of our time," Dumbledore said candidly.

Ron brightened at Dumbledore's words.  The members of the Order were scanning the contents of the folders and didn't notice.

"So who is this seer?" Hermione asked curiously.  Dumbledore glanced at Ron, who nodded slightly.

"Ron Weasley," Dumbledore announced evenly.

Ron started to blush almost immediately as the people who knew him well gasped and stared at him in shock.

"This is amazing," Sirius commented as he read Ron's visions.  He smiled supportively up at Ron, "great work, Ron."

Ron smiled gratefully back as Hermione glared at him, obviously annoyed that he hadn't thought to inform his girlfriend of his capabilities.

Harry grinned at his best friend, "Always knew you had it in you, mate.  Draco always believed in you too."  As he said this, Harry slipped his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him closer until the blonde boy's body was pressed tightly against his own.  He felt Draco shiver against him and his grin widened.  Winning the bet was going to be easier than he thought.

Draco concealed a groan and smiled weakly at Ron.  He felt himself melt against Harry and cursed his weakness.  It was really important to him that he win this bet.  He wanted to know what was bothering Harry and he wasn't sure that Harry would ever tell him.  Especially if Harry thought he was 'helping' Draco by not telling him.

"Oh my god!" Remus exclaimed, staring in shock down at the blue folder and then up at Hermione.

"What?" she asked him, flicking through the pages to find whatever it was that had shocked him.

"Page nineteen," Remus said quietly.  

There was a rustling of paper as everyone found the page and started reading.  Ron moved closer to Hermione and put his arm around her.  Tears were starting to streak down both their faces as Hermione read Ron's vision of her death.  

"Oh," Hermione finally said, "it must have been awful for you to have to 'see' that."

"What?" Ron cried incredulously.  It was just like Hermione to be more worried about him than about herself.  "Aren't you scared that you could die?"

Hermione's hand gently brushed away Ron's tears as she smiled softly and shook her head.  "I know that you and everyone else here will protect me."

Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione tenderly.  

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Back to business, what are we going to do now?"

Unfortunately Ron had not had a vision about Voldemort yet, just the Death Eaters carrying out his orders by killing the muggle born witches and wizards.  So all they could do for now was protect the people they knew were being targeted.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Harry and Draco crept into their Gryffindor dorm room so as not to wake up Seamus, Dean and Neville.  Ron and Hermione were right behind them and quickly scrambled into Ron's bed, closed the curtains and cast a silencing spell.

Draco undressed quickly and crawled into bed.  He lay on his side, facing away from Harry.  Watching Harry undress was definitely a bad idea right now.

A smile briefly passed Harry's lips as he took note of Draco's tense body.  He knew Draco would crack within twenty-four hours and it would be fun teasing him until then.  

When Harry was naked he slipped into bed, cast a silencing spell and snuggled up beside Draco.  He ran his hands over Draco's body as he pressed hot kisses on his neck and shoulder.  

Draco moaned.  Harry had been teasing him ever since they made that bet and Draco felt like he was about to explode.  Fuck one week, he'd be lucky to last one day.  

Harry's hands wandered south and he felt Draco's boxers.  "Did you honestly think this was going to stop me?" he murmured sounding amused as he slipped a hand under the thin material.  

As soon as Harry's hand reached its target Draco shot out of bed.  He stood shivering in his boxers as Harry stared up at him, openly amused.  

"That's not fair," Draco complained sulkily, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" Harry pouted.  "I want you.  I _need_ you.  Surely you aren't going to deny me?"

Draco wavered.  He had yet to deny Harry anything but this was more than just a bet.  This was a matter of principles.  Harry obviously thought he was a pushover.  Well, I'll show him, he thought as he pulled open a drawer and took out his pyjamas.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, sitting up on the bed.  The blankets fell down to his waist and left the expanse of Harry's smooth chest bare.  

Draco caught his breath and turned his back on Harry to pull on his pyjamas.  He turned around and picked up his pillow and a blanket.

Harry stared in shock at Draco's back as the blonde boy walked out of the dorm room.  He was going to sleep in the common room!  Harry started laughing.  Draco was really taking this bet seriously.  Harry was starting to regret making this last a whole week.  Could he really not have sex for a whole week?  Wasn't that dangerous? Don't be silly, he chided himself, you can make Draco crack.  He'll be gagging for it this time tomorrow night. 

Down in the common room Draco was lying on a sofa near an empty fireplace, shivering under the thin blanket. He cursed his stupidity for not bringing his wand so he could light a fire but he didn't dare go up and get it.  This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.  How on earth was he going to hold out for a whole entire week?  Wasn't that dangerous?  Don't be silly, he chided himself, you can resist Harry.  This is for his own good.  He fell asleep, still shivering slightly.

Early the next morning, Harry was surprised to wake up alone.  He thought that when Draco had finished making his point he would have come back up to bed.  Harry hurriedly got dressed and ran down to the common room.  He stopped short when he noticed his boyfriend sleeping on the sofa.  Draco was still shivering.  The thin blanket must have slipped off him during the night.  

Harry rushed over to Draco's side and grasped one of his hands.  It was freezing cold.  Harry started to feel incredibly guilty.  If he hadn't pushed Draco last night, he would never have been down here in the first place.  Actually if Harry hadn't made that bet as a way to distract Draco from the real issue then Draco would have been upstairs in the warmth of Harry's arms all night.  

"Draco," Harry called as he scooped the blonde boy into his arms.  _God, he's like ice_.  "Wake up, honey."

Harry held Draco against him with one arm as he pulled out his wand and cast a spell to make Draco lighter.  He picked Draco up and carried him up the stairs.  Halfway up the stairs Draco started to wake up.  He gazed blearily up at Harry's face.  

"What are you doing?" he asked, increasingly confused as he realised that Harry was carrying him.

"I'm taking you back up to bed," Harry said determinedly, his jaw set.

"No, Harry," he wailed and started struggling against Harry, who reacted by tightening his grip on Draco.  "Harry, no, I can't.  You're too much."

Harry smiled at Draco's admission that he wouldn't be able to resist him but continued into the dorm room.  He gently lay Draco down on the bed, tucked the blankets around Draco up to his chin and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to try to seduce you," Harry said softly with a ghost of a smile.  "I'm sorry I made that stupid bet.  You're so cold.  You need to stay in bed until you warm up or you'll get sick."

"But we've got Potions first thing this morning," Draco protested.

"Let me deal with Snape.  You just stay in bed until I tell you that you can get up……Oh Draco, I'm so sorry about last night.  If you get sick it will be all my fault," Harry said sorrowfully.

"No, Harry, it's not your fault.  I was just as much a part of that bet," Draco said firmly.

"Yeah, but I suggested it.  I just didn't want to talk about….." Harry's voice trailed off.

"You know you can tell me anything," Draco reminded him gently.

"I know.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier.  I suppose I just wanted to pretend it wasn't happening," Harry said vaguely.

Draco stayed silent in the hope that Harry would continue and eventually start to make sense.  

"Anyway, I'd better go down to breakfast and let you get some sleep," Harry said, standing up.  He left the dorm room before Draco could react.

**************************************************************************************************************************

~to be continued~

* This line is from Jesus Christ Superstar.


	14. Neville's Nerve

Chapter Fourteen ~ Neville's Nerve  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Just before lunch, Harry ran up to his dorm room to check on Draco. Snape had not been impressed that Draco had missed Potions but Harry had managed to convince him that Draco was at death's door. Now he just had to check and make sure that what he told Snape was not true.  
  
He quietly slipped into the dorm room so as not to wake him if he was asleep. He tiptoed over to their bed and pulled back the curtains in time for Draco to sneeze all over him. Harry grimaced as he wiped his face with his sleeve.  
  
"Sorry," Draco said before loudly blowing his nose with a handkerchief. It sounded like a foghorn.  
  
Harry shook his head in wonder. How on earth did a sound that big come out of such a small person?  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned as he placed his hand on Draco's forehead. He frowned, Draco felt hot but he was shivering.  
  
"I dond thingk so," Draco replied, sniffling. "I thingk I've god a cold."  
  
Harry smiled lovingly. Draco looked so cute, bundled up in blankets, with a red nose in the middle of his pale face. Harry leaned forward a planted a kiss on Draco's feverish forehead.  
  
Ron and Hermione suddenly burst into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.  
  
"Quick, we haven't got long before Defence Against The Dark Arts," Ron said, tugging frantically on Hermione's robe.  
  
"Uh, guys," Harry said tentatively.  
  
Ron and Hermione froze. Their head swivelled to look at Harry. They jumped apart and hastily rearranged their clothes.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly, having noticed his pale face and watery eyes.  
  
"He's got a cold," Harry said, a touch guiltily.  
  
"And so you should sound guilty," Hermione admonished him. "Honestly, what a stupid bet. The way things are right now, you should be spending as much time together as you can."  
  
Harry hung his head sheepishly.  
  
"Ron," Hermione called, "Go see Madam Pomfrey and get some Revitaliser Tonic from her. Magic can't cure a Muggle cold, but the Revitaliser should speed up your recovery."  
  
Ron looked a little put out that his romantic time with Hermione had been interrupted but he turned around and left the dorm room.  
  
"I think he's seen Madam Pomfrey more times than you this year, Harry," Hermione chuckled as she took Draco's temperature. "He's got a mild fever. Have you got a cloth or something we can wet with cold water to put on his forehead?"  
  
Harry disappeared into the bathroom and returned a minute later with a dripping cloth.  
  
Hermione frowned at him, took the cloth out of his hands and squeezed out the excess water. "For god's sake! Men!"  
  
"You said wet," Harry said defensively. "How was I supposed to know what that meant?"  
  
Draco was lying back in the bed, cloth on his head and his eyes closed. His breathing was ragged and his hair was matted and messy with sweat.  
  
"Here's the Revitaliser," Ron said, handing the bottle to Hermione as he entered the room. "Madam Pomfrey said not to move him for now, but if he gets any worse we should get him straight down to the hospital wing."  
  
Hermione nodded and administered one tablespoon of the Revitaliser Tonic to Draco.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said softly.  
  
Harry glanced over at his best friend. Ron indicated that they should leave the room. Harry looked quizzical as entered the hallway.  
  
"What's up?" he asked Ron quietly.  
  
"I know," Ron said emphatically.  
  
"You know," Harry repeated, not entirely sure what Ron was getting at.  
  
"I know what you're planning to do. You know, what Draco keeps trying to get you to tell him. I know" Ron said a touch desperately.  
  
Harry looked shocked. "You saw it?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I wish I hadn't. I haven't said anything to anyone yet but I think I should tell Dumbledore."  
  
"No!" Harry hissed. "You can't tell anyone!"  
  
"Harry. Be reasonable-" Ron started to say before Harry angrily interrupted him.  
  
"Be reasonable? Why the hell should I be reasonable? Voldemort never is!"  
  
"I can't let you go. What about Draco?" Ron said pleadingly.  
  
"I'm doing this for him. For us. What kind of life will we have if we constantly have to look over our shoulder to see if Voldemort's after us?" Harry asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"So you're going to go after him?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"It's time the hunter became the hunted," Harry said cryptically and strode back into the dorm room to Draco's side.  
  
"Feeling any better, honey?" Harry asked with concern as he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his robe and tie and crawled into bed beside Draco in his pants and shirt. He pulled the blonde boy gently into his arms.  
  
"Now I do," Draco replied as he cuddled into Harry's side. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Let Sirius and Remus know that Drac and I won't be there this afternoon because of Draco's cold. I want to keep an eye on him," he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked over to the door. Ron hung back and stared intently at Harry.  
  
Harry stared back at Ron, silently pleading with him to not say anything.  
  
Ron nodded sharply, although he didn't look pleased about it, and followed Hermione out of the door.  
  
Harry gently rubbed Draco's back and felt the blonde boy's breathing become deeper and more even indicating that he was asleep. Harry stared into space, thinking about his conversation with Ron.  
  
Ever since Voldemort had attacked the school at Halloween, Harry had grown increasingly frustrated at having to wait for Voldemort's next move. So many people were relying on him to keep them safe and as long as he was sitting at Hogwarts waiting for Voldemort to come to him, more people were going to get hurt - not to mention, Draco. He was a prime target now and Harry often worried that their relationship was putting him in too much danger.  
  
Draco. The new Gryffindor had given Harry's life new meaning. Harry had never felt so loved before in his life and as selfish as it was, there was no way he was going to give that up. Harry smiled as he remembered one night in particular, before Halloween, when Draco had shown him just how loved he was…  
  
Harry arrived home late one night after a particularly draining lesson from Dumbledore to find the apartment filled with the muted light of hundreds of candles. Lilies filled the vases that decorated the room and there was Draco, clad in pale gold silk pyjamas, reclined on the sofa, reading his Arithmancy text.  
  
The blonde boy glanced up from his book to see his love framed in the doorway – the very picture of exhaustion. He smiled sympathetically as he put his book aside. He crossed the room to Harry and simply pulled him into his arms. Harry leaned into him, relaxing for the first time that day.  
  
"Let's go have a bath, love," Draco whispered in his ear.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked, "We don't have a bath…"  
  
"The prefect's bathroom, of course!" Draco replied with a laugh. "Come on."  
  
Draco picked up a bag, grabbed Harry's hand and led the tired Gryffindor down the corridor to the prefect's bathroom. Soon they were standing in front of the portrait.  
  
"Evergreen," Draco said.  
  
"How do you know the password?" Harry asked curiously, neither of them were prefects.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry replied sheepishly. "I keep forgetting she's head girl."  
  
"That's because she doesn't flaunt it, she just quietly goes about her work," Draco replied, revealing his admiration for his new friend, as they entered the bathroom. Luckily it was empty. Draco locked the door just in case any prefects felt in need of a bath that night.  
  
Harry and Draco quickly slipped off their clothes and Draco turned on a few jewel-encrusted taps. When the bath was full, they immersed themselves in the warm soothing water. Draco sat down on the step that was halfway down the side of the pool. He pulled Harry back against his chest and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy. Harry sighed happily and closed his eyes.  
  
"Let me take care of you tonight, love," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Mmmm," Harry replied sleepily. He loved this deliciously warm safe feeling he got whenever Draco 'took care of him'. Somehow, the blonde boy managed to take all his worries away and leave him feeling protected.  
  
Draco softly started to massage Harry's tired muscles.  
  
God, Draco has incredible hands, Harry thought with a smile. This is heavenly.  
  
Harry had just about dozed off when Draco shook him gently.  
  
"I think we'd better go before you drown," he said softly in Harry's ear. Harry groaned in protest but allowed Draco to pull him out of the huge bath. Draco grabbed a big fluffy towel and gently dried Harry off before handing him some scarlet silk pyjamas. Harry pulled them on and watched as Draco pulled back on the pale gold silk pyjamas that he'd been wearing earlier. Draco must have bought these especially, Harry thought, because I don't remember seeing them before. Suddenly he realised that they were wearing Gryffindor colours. Draco had really embraced being a Gryffindor.  
  
Back in their living room, Harry sat back on the sofa and watched Draco putter around the room. He had obviously put a lot of effort into planning a romantic evening for the two of them. Thank god Dumbledore had given him the day off tomorrow.  
  
Draco looked so beautiful in the flickering candlelight. Harry sighed happily. If it weren't for that little problem of Voldemort attacking at Halloween, life would be perfect.  
  
Draco set down two plates and two sets of cutlery on the coffee table in front of Harry.  
  
"Dobby gave me these especially for tonight. All we have to do is tell the plates what we want and it will appear," Draco explained as he sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Oh, like at the Yule Ball in our fourth year," Harry remembered with a rueful smile. What a disaster that had been! Even back then it was clear that he was not cut out to date girls.  
  
Draco made a face at the memory, "Yeah, but this time I don't have Pansy all over me, thank god."  
  
Harry smiled, "This time you have me all over you!"  
  
Draco smiled seductively, "You can be all over me any time you want!"  
  
"Is that right?" Harry asked with a grin as he launched himself at the blonde Gryffindor. Draco let out a startled cry as Harry landed on top of him, pressing him back into the sofa. Harry's lips captured Draco's in a heart-stopping kiss. Draco wound his arms around Harry's neck, drawing him closer.  
  
Harry pulled back slightly, reluctantly. "I love you, Drac. I will always love you."  
  
"Promise?" Draco asked softly, his eyes shinning brightly up at Harry.  
  
"I promise," Harry said firmly as he kissed Draco again.  
  
"I promise I will always love you too. I can't imagine ever not loving you," Draco said confidently.  
  
Harry smiled as he remembered just how Draco had shown him how much he loved Harry. He kissed Draco's hair. The blonde boy was still sleeping soundly, thanks to Madam Pomfrey's tonic.  
  
How on earth can I leave him? Harry wondered despairingly as he stared up at the canopy above his bed. Unfortunately there were no answers up there for him. The thought of leaving Draco and Hogwarts was tearing Harry apart but as far as he was concerned, there was no other option. Once Draco was better, Harry knew he had to leave.  
  
He really wasn't sure what he was going to do once he left. He was kind of hoping that it would come to him once he had actually made the break and left the only place he felt safe. All he really knew was that he had to find Voldemort and finish this once and for all.  
  
It was unfortunate that Ron knew of his plans but Harry trusted Ron and he knew that the red-head would not tell anyone…unless he thought it was for Harry's own good. Damn, Harry thought. He's probably going to tell someone, probably Hermione and she would insist on at least telling Sirius and Remus and then where would Harry be? Probably locked up – for his own good.  
  
Harry frowned. This wasn't going to work. He would have to leave as soon as possible, before Ron had finished arguing with himself over whether to tell anyone or not. Luckily Ron was pretty argumentative so he probably had a good hour or two.  
  
Harry eased himself out of Draco's embrace and left the blonde boy cuddling the pillow. So beautiful, Harry thought, like an angel.  
  
Harry picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down on the end of the bed and stared at Draco for a moment before he started writing. This was the second time in as many months that he had written a farewell letter to Draco while the blonde was sleeping.  
  
When he'd written all he had to say, he folded up the letter, sealed it and wrote Draco's name on the front. He placed it on the table beside the bed, so Draco would see it when he woke up.  
  
He picked up his school bag, emptied out all the books and started shoving some clothes and underwear in.  
  
"What are you doing?" a soft voice enquired.  
  
Harry looked up, startled.  
  
"Drac! You're awake. Um, well, I'm…" Harry's voice trailed off as he struggled to think of an answer to his boyfriend's question.  
  
"You're running away?" Draco suggested teasingly.  
  
Harry could only stare at him in shock. He had expected to be gone before Draco woke up so he wasn't prepared for this conversation.  
  
"Oh my god. You really are running away," Draco said, his voice trembling as he took in Harry's 'deer caught in headlights' look. "Why? I love you so much and I thought you loved me."  
  
Harry was deeply moved by Draco's distraught manner and immediately climbed onto the bed and pulled a tearful Draco into his arms. He held him tightly for a moment before pulling away and holding Draco's face in his hands, forcing the blonde boy to look him in the eyes and hear what Harry was about to say.  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world. Never ever doubt that," Harry said fiercely. "But I have to go."  
  
Assuming that was the end of the matter, Harry kissed Draco lightly, got off the bed and resumed packing his bag.  
  
"What? Why do you have to go? And where?" Draco asked bewilderedly.  
  
Harry sighed. "I explained it all in that letter," he said, pointing to the letter propped up on the table.  
  
Draco picked it up with shaky hands and stared at Harry's busy form for a moment before ripping open the letter.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I'm sorry that I have to write you another one of these letters, but please believe me that this is for the best. I have to go after Voldemort.  
  
Draco gasped in shock and tears filled his eyes.  
  
I've thought this through and this really is the only option. You are in too much danger with Voldemort out there and I have to protect you and the rest of my family (Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione…).  
  
Please don't worry about me. There really isn't any other way to stop the madness. With Voldemort gone, we can live our lives without fear.  
  
I love you.  
  
Harry  
  
Draco looked up at Harry, tears pouring down his face. It was the Halloween incident all over again. Harry was going to go and battle Voldemort alone. Last time that happened, Harry had almost died. That had shown Draco that he couldn't live without Harry. With that thought, he made his decision.  
  
"I'm going with you," Draco stated calmly, climbing out of bed, his cold forgotten. He picked up his own school bag, dumped the books onto the floor and started packing.  
  
Harry stopped what he was doing and stared at Draco like he was insane. "No. You're not com-"  
  
"Yes I am!" Draco practically screamed at him. "I'm not letting you do this alone. Not after last time."  
  
"But you've got a cold," Harry protested.  
  
Draco blinked. He glanced around the room and his gaze fell on the bottle of Revitaliser tonic that Madam Pomfrey had sent up. He reached for the bottle and downed the lot in one gulp.  
  
"There. Now I can go," he said decisively, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
Harry was so shocked that he didn't react for a moment, then he snatched the bottle from Draco's hand and read the label. He sighed with relief when he realised that there weren't going to be any adverse side effects.  
  
"I can't let you do this. What if you get hurt, or worse?" Harry pleaded with him.  
  
"Either we both go or neither of us does. It's up to you," Draco said, crossing his arms as he gave Harry an ultimatum. He started tapping his foot, waiting for Harry's reply.  
  
The two boys glared at each other defiantly. Both too stubborn to back down. Draco was having trouble keeping still but he had no problem staring keenly into Harry's eyes, as if trying to project his will onto Harry.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ron asked warily as he and Hermione entered the room. They both looked from Draco to Harry and back again before anyone spoke.  
  
"How are you feeling, Draco?" Hermione asked, noting his erratic behaviour.  
  
"I'm fine. Harry is leaving Hogwarts to go after Voldemort," Draco announced, his eyes never leaving Harry's.  
  
Ron didn't react as he had already seen Harry leave. He was relieved, however, that he was no longer the only one who knew about it.  
  
Hermione gasped, "What? No, Harry you can't."  
  
"I have to, Mione. It's the only way I can keep everyone I love safe. I have to kill him once and for all," Harry replied.  
  
"Surely you're not going to let him go, Draco?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Let him? Draco doesn't own me," Harry spluttered indignantly.  
  
"I'm going with him," Draco said, cutting through Harry's tirade, which was just warming up. By now, Draco had started pacing restlessly around the round room.  
  
"What?" Ron roared, this was something he hadn't seen.  
  
"I'm not going to let him do this alone again. So either we both stay or we both go," Draco explained, speaking very fast.  
  
Hermione stared at him curiously. "What's up with Draco?" she asked Harry curiously.  
  
"He drank the entire bottle of Revitaliser tonic," Harry informed her.  
  
"Oh my god, he's going to be hyped up for hours!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron asked.  
  
"Too much Revitaliser tonic is kind of like too much caffeine, or sugar. He's going to be hyperactive until it wears off," she explained in a low voice as the three of them watched Draco pace in front of them, not noticing that they weren't listening to him lecture them on the importance of sticking together through thick and thin.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful, "You really are serious about going, aren't you Harry?"  
  
"Yes," he replied quietly.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I've been thinking the same thing. But I don't think you should go alone. I think all four of us should go," Hermione said firmly. Ron stared at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Ron asked, "First you're demanding Harry stay and now your telling him to go, and us too? I don't get it."  
  
"There is nothing we can do here at Hogwarts except go to lessons, which quite frankly have become extremely boring. I think we've learnt more in our adventures than we do in our lessons. It's also obvious that there is nothing Dumbledore either can do or is willing to do at the moment. And as long as Voldemort is out there, we are all in danger. I suggest we face that danger head on and try to fight it. We're not Gryffindor's for nothing!" Hermione finished her little speech and smiled smugly at the stunned boys before her.  
  
"I'm in," Harry said, a tad unnecessarily since he was the one who was raring to go.  
  
"Me too," Draco said with a quiet but edgy strength.  
  
"Count me in," Ron said, making a quick decision. He couldn't let his best friends and his girlfriend go off into danger without him.  
  
"Great. I suggest we go tonight, 1am. I'm going to go pack. Oh, and Ron, don't pack your robes. We want to blend in with the Muggles," Hermione said brightly before skipping out of the room.  
  
"Anyone would think we were going on a trip to the zoo, the way she's acting," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
Harry had finished packing the bare necessities so he placed his bag on the bed, with the curtains around it so Neville, Seamus and Dean wouldn't know what they were doing. He sat down to watch (that is, supervise) Ron and Draco packing. The two boys were about as far from being Muggles as you could get and a few times Harry had to drag a robe out of their bags.  
  
"What on earth are you bringing these for?" Harry asked, pulling out Draco's pale gold silk pyjamas.  
  
"They're my favourites. I'm not leaving with my favourite pyjamas," Draco pouted as he grabbed the pyjamas, folded them neatly and placed them carefully in his bag.  
  
"You do realise we'll probably be camping most of the time, don't you?" Harry asked cautiously. Draco was a bit volatile at the moment.  
  
"Yes," Draco replied primly as he added his hairdryer to the bag.  
  
Harry sighed and silently admitted defeat. It was just no good talking to Draco when he was like this. Harry sat down on the bed. He had to admit, he felt relieved that the other three would be joining him. Of course, he was worried about their safety, but there was safety in numbers, two heads were better than one and all that.  
  
"You'd better write a letter to Sirius and Remus," Draco said to Harry. "They're going to be worried if we're not here in the morning."  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed his quill and parchment and started writing.  
  
Hermione waltzed back into the room then and sat down on Ron's bed to watch the proceedings.  
  
"While I was packing, I was thinking about the Order of the Phoenix room. I think we should go there before dinner and look at those maps to see who is where, maybe we can find a way to find Voldemort," Hermione said.  
  
"Why don't we ask my parents?" Draco suggested, "Dad was a Death Eater, he'd probably know where to start looking. We can Floo to the Manor, stay there the night and speak to them in the morning. We can go from there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Harry said, smiling at his hyperactive boyfriend. "But we need some Floo powder."  
  
"There's some with the fireplace in the Order of the Phoenix room. We can use that," Ron said. "But won't your parents send us straight back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"We're seventeen now, Ron. They can't make us do anything," Draco pointed out jumpy.  
  
"You haven't seen where Voldemort is, have you, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Ron said dolefully.  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a try. Let's get going to the Order of the Phoenix room," Harry said, reaching out for Draco's hand.  
  
The four of them trooped into the Order of the Phoenix room and were relieved to discover that they were the only ones in there, apart from the house elf that is. Hermione and Draco started studying the maps on the wall while Harry and Ron studied the mirrors on the opposite wall. Ron smiled at his Dad, even though he knew his Dad couldn't see him.  
  
"Find anything, Harry?" Hermione called out across the room.  
  
"No," Harry called back. "You?"  
  
"Only that Draco's parents are at home," she replied.  
  
The four of them met up in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, I just had a thought. You're Head Girl. You can't just leave," Draco said anxiously.  
  
"I know. I thought of that and I've handed over the job to Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor prefect," Hermione said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh," the three boys said sympathetically. They all knew how much the position of Head Girl had meant to Hermione.  
  
"What did Lavender say when you told her?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"She doesn't know yet. I've left her a letter with the badge which she will find in the morning," Hermione replied.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Draco asked.  
  
"We go to dinner. We act like there's nothing wrong. We go to bed. We sneak out at 1am exactly. Got it?" Hermione replied, naturally taking leadership of the group.  
  
"Got it," the three boys replied.  
  
Later that night, after dinner, the four of them entered the boys' dormitory to make sure they had everything they would need for the trip and found four people waiting for them.  
  
"Hi guys," Harry said nervously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for you," replied Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. We found your bags," Dean said questioningly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Seamus asked curiously.  
  
"Are you going too, Hermione?" Neville enquired hesitantly.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied firmly. "We're going to find Voldemort."  
  
Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus gasped at this calm announcement.  
  
"What? Are you out of your minds?" Ginny cried.  
  
"Look, Ginny, it's the only way. I have to get rid of him once and for all," Harry said comfortingly.  
  
"If you're going to go after Voldemort, he's going to have all his Death Eater dudes with him," Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah, so you'll need all the help you can get," Dean said, glancing at Seamus. "We're coming with you."  
  
Seamus nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"What? No. This is getting out of hand," Harry said, distressed at the thought of all this friends in danger.  
  
"I'm coming too," Neville said quietly but firmly.  
  
"You?" Ron asked, sceptically but not unkindly.  
  
"Yes me!" Neville replied defensively. Harry smiled at him kindly, knowing that Neville was thinking of his parents and what the Death Eaters had done to them.  
  
Ginny sidled up to Neville and slipped her hand in his. Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry stared at her. They had obviously been so wrapped up in their own dramas that they had missed a relationship blossoming before their very eyes.  
  
"If Neville's going, so am I," Ginny announced resolutely. Hermione grinned at Ginny, glad to have some female company on a testosterone-filled trip.  
  
"No, no, no," Ron said just as resolutely. "No way in hell are you coming with us!"  
  
"And why not? Because I'm a girl, or because I'm the youngest?" Ginny challenged her brother.  
  
"Because…." Ron paused, knowing that there was no right answer to his little sisters question. "Because I say so."  
  
"Nice one, Ron," Draco said sarcastically before addressing the group. "Look, if you guys want to come with us, then you'd better pack. We leave at 1am. But just so you know, this is going to be dangerous and any one of us might not make it back from this trip. So be prepared. If you don't want to come, that is totally fine. We won't think any less of you. You don't have to come."  
  
"We are not going to let you face that bastard alone," Seamus said emphatically.  
  
Harry grinned at him. "Thanks, mate."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
to be continued  
  
A.N. Thanks for all the incredible reviews!!! I love you guys!! 


	15. Seamus's Stealth

Chapter Fifteen ~ Seamus's Stealth  
  
Draco stood leaning against the doorway to the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dorm room with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. He wasn't waiting for anyone and he wasn't in a hurry. He was just hyperactive.  
  
In the few hours that he had been under the influence of too much Revitaliser Tonic, Draco had managed to break a window, scare Ron half to death by conjuring a tarantula and to top it all off he had run naked through the dormitory after his shower.  
  
He was a bit quieter now, the energy was starting to dissolve into a nervous kind of energy. His soft grey eyes followed Harry around the room as the dark-haired seeker supervised Dean, Seamus and Neville's packing.  
  
God, I want him, Draco thought, suppressing a groan. Just then, Harry bent over and all Draco could see was his boyfriend's toned arse wiggling in the air as he searched through his trunk.  
  
"That's it!" Draco said firmly, startling everyone in the room. He pushed away from the doorframe and stood in the centre of the room, assuming a commanding presence. "Everybody out. Come on, move it."  
  
He rolled his eyes as the Gryffindors stared blankly at him. This will get them out, he thought with a smirk. "Dinner time."  
  
Harry watched, bemused, as Draco ushered everyone out of the room.  
  
"Drac, what's going on?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He just turned hungry eyes towards Harry and advanced on him.  
  
"Oh," Harry said as he realised what Draco intended. "But what about the bet?"  
  
"What bet?" Draco growled, momentarily distracted, then he remembered. "Fuck the bet. Besides you already spilled your guts anyway."  
  
With that said, Draco pounced on Harry. He pressed his lips against Harry's and allowed himself to moan out loud at last. He ground his hips against Harry's and was rewarded with a deep guttural sound from the back of Harry's throat.  
  
Two hours later, Harry lay on the floor, utterly exhausted but with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.  
  
Draco, still full of energy, had gone to raid the kitchen, since they'd obviously missed dinner.  
  
With dinner finished, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean entered the room, planning to get a couple of hours sleep before leaving for what Seamus called their 'grand fucking adventure'.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Neville as he spied Harry's naked form lying spreadeagled in front of him.  
  
"My eyes! My eyes!" Ron screamed mock-hysterically before he joined Dean in laughing at Harry.  
  
"Ooh, Harry, you have been keeping your 'talent' under wraps, haven't you," cooed Seamus as Dean whacked him on the arm.  
  
"My god, Harry, have a little dignity," Draco drawled as he surveyed the scene before him, a picnic basket in his left hand.  
  
Harry merely smiled dreamily up at him.  
  
"I'm afraid I may have worn him out," Draco said cheerily as he put down the basket and threw a blanket over Harry, covering his head completely but missing other parts.  
  
"Oops," Draco grinned.  
  
"Is that food?" Ron asked, eyeing the picnic basket.  
  
"You just ate!" Neville said, astonished.  
  
"But there's always room for…" Draco paused dramatically before whipping open the top of the basket. "Whipped cream and strawberries!"  
  
The four boys (Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean) noted the almost manic look in Draco's eyes and backed out of the room as Draco pulled the blanket from Harry's still prone form and proceeded to liberally spray whipped cream over the seeker's body.  
  
"Draco…I don't think I can…" they heard Harry murmur weakly, then "oooh Draco," before they closed the door and ran down to the common room.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Early the next morning, at one o'clock to be exact, eight Hogwarts students stood in front of the fireplace in the Order of the Phoenix room engaging in a fierce yet hushed argument.  
  
"No! You can't go by yourself," hissed Harry.  
  
"I just have a feeling that I should go first just to check it out. I'm probably being silly and I'll get there and it'll just be mum and dad sitting in front of the fire," Draco hissed back.  
  
"Drac, I just-" Harry started to whisper.  
  
"Harry, I'll just pop in, check it out, sigh with relief and pop back and get you all," Draco explained patiently.  
  
"Sounds reasonable to me," Hermione said, attempting placating both boys.  
  
"How about we both-" Harry started to suggest before he was interrupted.  
  
"No wonder boy, I'm going alone. I'll be back in a few minutes," Draco said firmly.  
  
"But…okay fine. Go. But if you're not back in 5 minutes, I'm coming after you," Harry said firmly.  
  
"Make it ten," Draco said, before shooting Ron a glance that clearly told him to not let Harry follow if Draco didn't return.  
  
Draco threw some Floo powder into the fire and stepped into it before Harry could object.  
  
Harry watched his boyfriend disappear in the flames. He had a feeling too, a bad one. Draco hadn't even kissed him goodbye.  
  
"This isn't good," commented Seamus lightly.  
  
"You think?" Dean said sarcastically.  
  
"Why on earth did I let him go?" moaned Harry as he started pacing.  
  
"Harry. Calm down," said Hermione firmly. "Draco was just being paranoid. You know what he can be like."  
  
"It's kind of sweet, isn't it?" Ginny said softly, so Harry couldn't hear them.  
  
"What?" Neville asked his girlfriend.  
  
"How much they love each other," she explained. Neville smiled at her and kissed her gently.  
  
"He'll be back soon, Harry," Ron said reassuringly, trying desperately to ignore his friend snogging his little sister.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you haven't seen anything happening to him, so he must be okay, right?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"I haven't seen anything," Ron admitted cautiously, "but I can't see everything.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being such a git," Harry said, smiling at the others.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I'd be acting the same way if I was worried about Dean," Seamus said sympathetically as he sat down in Dumbledore's chair at the round table.  
  
"So what is this place anyway?" Dean asked as Seamus pulled him into his lap.  
  
"Uh…it's the base of a resistance group fighting against Voldemort," Hermione explained hesitantly. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny had seen the room now so there was little point in lying about the purpose of the room.  
  
"Oh, the Order of the Phoenix," Neville said knowingly.  
  
"How do you know about that?" asked Ron, astonished.  
  
"My parents were members of the group. My gran told me they were fighting You Know Who the last time he was trying to take over the world," Neville said proudly. Ginny squeezed his hand supportively.  
  
Draco appeared in the fireplace as suddenly as he'd disappeared.  
  
"Draco," Harry cried with relief, rushing up to where the blonde stood. "What happened? What took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing happened," Draco replied slowly. "Harry, I'm breaking up with you."  
  
Harry stared at him in shock and then a small hopeful smile appeared on his face. "Very funny, Drac. Can we go now?"  
  
"I'm not joking. I don't want to be with you anymore," Draco insisted.  
  
"What? But…but you love me," Harry said weakly, desperately. This could not be happening.  
  
"No. I don't," Draco replied coldly.  
  
Harry's face crumpled as he stared at Draco in pained disbelief for a moment before running from the room.  
  
Ron watched Harry leave in stunned silence.  
  
"Mione, do you think I should follow him? Or does he want to be alone?" he asked his girlfriend but she was staring at Draco with the same intensity that she usually reserved for anything NEWT related.  
  
"I'm going after him," Ron said decisively and he checked the Hogwarts Map on the wall for a Harry dot and then raced out of the room.  
  
"You guys had better go back to Gryffindor tower," Hermione said to Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus. "We're obviously not going anywhere tonight. Oh, Ginny, could you and Neville get the note Harry slipped under Remus and Sirius's door?"  
  
The pair nodded and sped off.  
  
"And what about us, Hermione?" Seamus asked, rubbing his hands together. He was obviously imagining some dangerous secret-agent type task to be done.  
  
"Uh…you two can…oooh get the note I left for Lavender making her Head Girl. Since we're not leaving, I can still be Head Girl. Oh and make sure you get the badge too," She replied with satisfaction. She had not been happy about having to give up that coveted position  
  
Seamus grinned and he and Dean left the room talking about various strategies of how to get in and out of the girls dorm.  
  
"No Seamus. I am not going to drop you into the room like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible! I should never have shown you that movie," Dean said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh come on. Haven't you always wanted to have me hanging from the ceiling?" Seamus protested as he closed the door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Draco, who was still standing in the same place he'd been standing since he arrived back from Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione called uncertainly, waving her hand in front of his face. Draco's eyes had been disturbingly blank the entire time he'd been standing there. There was none of his usual sparkle.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione shouted, as none of her attempts to get his attention had worked.  
  
"Oh. Hello Hermione," Draco said pleasantly, as if he were noticing her for the first time. He glanced around the room. "Where is everyone? Where's Harry?"  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione repeated in disbelief. "Draco, you just broke his heart so I suspect he'd off crying his heart out somewhere."  
  
"Broke his heart?" Draco appeared to be very distressed at this apparently new information, which confused Hermione further.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting in the lake, rocking gently back and forth, his hands clutched together in front of him. How could Drac do that? They were soul mates. They were meant to be. They were forever.  
  
He felt cold, so very cold, like he'd never be warm again. Of course part of that was the fact that it was almost winter and the water was freezing but the chill somehow made him feel better. In some strange way it was comforting, which was why he had chosen to sit in the lake at almost two in the morning in the middle of November.  
  
Harry felt so lost. They may not have been together long but Draco had quickly become the most important person in Harry's life and now that was over. He would never understand where they went wrong. It was only a matter of hours ago that Draco had been inside him, screaming his name as he came. Could things really have changed that quickly or had Draco been faking it the entire time?  
  
Ron found Harry exactly where his dot on the Hogwarts Map had told him he would be – sitting about one metre from the lake's edge in water about one foot deep. He looked like he was in agony, his grief in plain sight.  
  
Ron sighed and waded into the water. He sat down with a splash, gasping as the cold water hit certain body parts that did not react well to cold water. He glanced at a distraught Harry.  
  
"How…[gulp]…how could he?" Harry asked in a small voice, tears running unnoticed down his cheeks.  
  
"I don't know, mate," Ron replied, not entirely sure how to comfort Harry.  
  
Harry seemed to be in a haze of shock, murmuring incoherent thoughts and questions that only occasionally made sense to Ron.  
  
"It hurts so damn much," Harry said as he hung his head.  
  
Ron patted him on the shoulder supportively. What do people usually say to comfort someone at times like these? Ron wondered. Then he remembered something he heard his mother say to Bill when his girlfriend had dumped him.  
  
"Uh, you know you can do so much better than him," Ron said, hoping Harry wouldn't get mad.  
  
"What?" Harry asked through his tears.  
  
"You deserve better, Harry," Ron said, more firmly now that Harry clearly wasn't going to hit him. "You deserve someone who won't hurt you like this. Someone who loves you so much they would rather die than cause you any pain."  
  
Harry remained silent, whether he was listening or too consumed by his pain to hear him, Ron didn't know.  
  
"Harry, I know he's changed a lot, but can a person really change as much as he supposedly did?" Ron questioned him. Ron wasn't really sure where his thoughts were taking him but these were questions he had felt in the back of his mind but had never voiced before.  
  
Harry sniffed as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "He did do a 180, didn't he?"  
  
"He sure did. His personality totally changed and now it seems to have changed back which leads me to wonder, which personality is the real one?" Ron said softly, not really liking where this conversation was going.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "I don't know," he said in a strangled tone.  
  
"And what about his parents, quickly leaving after the Halloween Incident?" Ron said, still perplexed by the Malfoy's behaviour back then.  
  
"That was strange," Harry said, frowning at the memory.  
  
"Harry, I don't like what I'm about to say, but in light of Draco's behaviour just now, added to the fact that he'd just been with his parents, who acted strangely while they were here, well, I think maybe all three of them are in league with You Know Who," Ron said, watching Harry's expression carefully.  
  
Harry smiled ruefully at him, "If they are, they're bloody good actors."  
  
Ron smiled back, "At least you know now, that Draco's a bastard I mean. Although the way he's acted over the years, you'd think you'd have worked that out before now."  
  
"I was so sure that was just an act," Harry mused, his hand trailing through the water thoughtfully.  
  
"We all did," Ron said, staring out over the moonlit lake.  
  
"I just…I mean…we did stuff, you know," Harry said shakily, blushing as he did so. "How could he…make love to me so sweetly…if he didn't really…"  
  
Harry started sniffling again and Ron knew he had to help Harry toughen up or he'd fall apart when he inevitably had to face Draco again.  
  
"Remember all the times Draco teased you about your parents being dead," Ron said, hating himself for bringing it up but it worked, Harry stopped sniffling.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, his tone hardening, "and he constantly called Hermione a Mudblood."  
  
"And he tried to get you expelled," reminded Ron.  
  
"And he tried to get Hagrid fired," said Harry.  
  
"And he never missed a chance to remind me of how much more money he has than me and my family," Ron said, a touch bitterly.  
  
"I can't believe I let him seduce me into believing that he'd changed," Harry said sadly. "He's probably going to start doing all those things again,"  
  
"Well, we'll be ready for it," Ron said fiercely.  
  
"That's right," Harry agreed, matching Ron's fierceness.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione stared at Draco for a moment. She narrowed her eyes, could he honestly not know what had just taken place? What he himself had done?  
  
"Draco, you just came back from Malfoy Manor and you broke up with Harry. We all heard you do it," she explained, watching him very carefully.  
  
"No…" Draco said shaking his head. He smiled at her condescendingly. "I would never break up with Harry. He's the most important person in the world to me."  
  
"You did, you broke up with him," Hermione insisted.  
  
"No, I didn't," Draco insisted, his eyes flashing angrily at her. "I wouldn't do that. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
"Draco. Listen to me, you did break up with him. But you were so…I don't know…empty when you did it. You're eyes were blank. Did something happen at Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"No! I just went and…actually I don't remember what happened," Draco said in a small confused voice.  
  
"Nothing at all?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
Draco shook his head. He stared vacantly at the wall for a moment before suddenly grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
"I didn't really…break up with Harry, did I? Please tell me I didn't," Draco pleaded desperately with her.  
  
Hermione stared helplessly back at him, not wanting to hurt him. She was starting to believe that he really had no idea what he had done. How on earth that had happened, she had no idea.  
  
Draco could tell by her expression that he had, although he had no idea why he would have done such a thing. He fell into a crumpled heap on the floor and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh Draco," Hermione said, distressed to see him so upset. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shaking shoulders. "Just explain what happened. Harry will understand."  
  
"Understand what? That I didn't know what I was doing? What sort of lame explanation is that? Even I wouldn't accept something like that," he said scathingly as he angrily brushed his tears away.  
  
"Maybe not, but you have to try," she said.  
  
"You're right. I have nothing to lose…not anymore," Draco agreed, drawing himself up.  
  
He marched out of the room with Hermione scurrying after him. He didn't pause to check the Hogwarts Map, he knew where Harry would be.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ron stood up awkwardly, his soaking wet robe making it difficult. He held out his hand to Harry and helped his best friend up.  
  
Harry ripped off his heavy robe and threw it onto the bank. Ron did the same and they both started walking up to the shore. They had barely taken two steps when someone started shouting at them.  
  
"Harry, you've got to listen to me,"  
  
It was Draco, with Hermione not far behind him. She gaped at Ron and Harry, standing in the lake but did not say anything.  
  
"Why should I listen to a word you say, Malfoy?" Harry spat at him.  
  
Draco recoiled as if he'd been physically struck as Harry called him by his last name but he ploughed on regardless.  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry said coldly, pushing roughly past Draco and heading up to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione glanced questioningly at Ron, who shrugged, scooped up his and Harry's robes and hurried after Harry.  
  
"He won't listen," Draco said despairingly as he watched the love of his life stalk away from him, anger radiating from every line of his body.  
  
"Give him some time," Hermione suggested softly.  
  
"He called me Malfoy. Malfoy!" Draco continued, anguish evident in his voice.  
  
"Draco, maybe if we could figure out what made you act so strangely earlier, then maybe we could convince Harry that you didn't mean it," Hermione said practically.  
  
"Maybe," Draco said sadly, still staring in the direction Harry had walked in, although Harry had long since entered the castle.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him back up into the castle. They made it to the Gryffindor common room without running into Filch or Mrs Norris but soon discovered that Draco had been locked out of the boys' dorm room. Draco refused to use 'alohomora' to open the door (if Harry didn't want him in there, he wouldn't force his way in) but luckily Hermione knew there was a spare single room available for Draco to use that night.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Early the next morning, Draco stood under the spray of the shower unable to believe his eyes as he stared down at his left wrist.  
  
How the fuck did that get there?  
  
He grabbed the soap and started scrubbing at his wrist. It wasn't coming off, god damn it. Draco felt tears stinging his eyes as he clawed at his wrist.  
  
I have to get it off!  
  
He chocked back a sob as he realised it was real and it was permanent. Oh god, Harry was never going to forgive him for this.  
  
He leaned back against the wall of the shower and slid down to sit with the water raining down on him. He let the tears fall, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Later that morning at breakfast, most of the Hogwarts student body were confused by the behaviour of many of the Gryffindors…  
  
Draco and Harry were sitting at opposite ends of Gryffindor table and it was obvious from Harry's stony expression and Draco's anguished one that they had broken up.  
  
Ron was sitting next to Harry, both of them fuming over Draco still being a Gryffindor.  
  
The seventh year girls were pointedly ignoring Dean and Seamus. The girls had been mortified to discover the boys in their room at three in the morning.  
  
Dean and Seamus were blissfully ignorant of the entire situation as they laughed and chatted together.  
  
Dumbledore was eyeing the strange behaviour of the Gryffindors with a small frown. Something had obviously happened overnight to cause such a huge rift between the students.  
  
Hermione was sitting next to Draco talking quietly to him, her Head Girl badge gleaming on her robes.  
  
"Perhaps if you concentrated harder, you might be able to remember something," Hermione chastised Draco softly so the first years sitting by them didn't hear.  
  
"I'm trying," Draco said, feeling frustrated by the lack of progress.  
  
"I just don't understand how you could not remember what happened. I mean, people don't just forget fifteen minutes of their life for no reason," Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"There's something else," Draco said, almost inaudibly. He wasn't sure if he could show her, but she seemed to believe him when no one else would. He casually moved his arms below the table and slid his sleeve up slightly so only she could see his wrist.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hand across her mouth.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Draco hissed at her, looking murderous.  
  
"I'm sorry. When did join?" she asked, sliding almost imperceptivity away from him. Almost.  
  
"I didn't join, as you so eloquently put it. I wouldn't have a bloody clue how that appeared there. It wasn't there before I went to the Manor anyway, so it must have happened while I was there," Draco explained, breathing deeply to keep from panicking.  
  
Suddenly Hermione jumped up and grabbed her books.  
  
"I have an idea. I just need to check it out in the library. I'll let you know what happens," she said quickly as she hurried off to the library.  
  
Draco nodded numbly and returned to ignoring his toast.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After breakfast, the first class of the day was Potions. The Gryffindors trudged down to the dungeon, dreading the class as always.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said urgently as she grabbed the sleeve of his robe as they walked through the dungeon door. Draco jerked his robe out of her hands and glared at her. She looked apologetic but continued on regardless.  
  
"I think I know-" she started to say.  
  
"We all know that you know everything, Miss Granger. No need to show off. Sit down," Snape said coldly. The class quickly took their seats.  
  
Snape looked positively gleeful which was unsettling. No one could figure out what had made him so cheerful until he started listing off the pairings for that lesson, which, unfortunately, was a double.  
  
"And last but definitely not least, Potter and Malfoy. Hurry up, move to your new desks," Snape instructed them, watching as Harry and Draco reluctantly moved to a desk together. He'd been watching them at breakfast and knew they would not like to be seated together, which made this lesson all the better, for Snape anyway.  
  
After Snape had finished discussing the potion they were making today, Harry started preparing their ingredients in pained silence.  
  
Draco glanced up at Harry's face and was startled to see a familiar expression on his face. It was the same expression Harry had always worn when they were paired together in Potions for their first four years at school. It was an expression of intense loathing.  
  
Oh my god, Draco thought with horror, he hates me.  
  
Harry felt Draco's eyes on him and turned scornful eyes towards his former lover.  
  
"Are you actually going to do any work, Malfoy?" Harry asked contemptuously, "Oh that's right, I forgot. The little rich boy can't do anything for himself."  
  
"You're used to hard labour, so why don't you keep going," Draco drawled icily. He was shocked at how easy it was to slip back into old habits, only now he knew intimate details about Harry's life that he could use as ammunition. Although Harry knew everything about his own life…well, almost everything, he thought, absently rubbing his wrist.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed angrily but he didn't respond. He turned back to measuring the armadillo bile.  
  
Draco sighed softly. It was truly over between them.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
to be continued 


	16. Dean's Dandruff

Chapter 16 – Dean's Dandruff  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco as soon as they left the dungeon and pulled him into an empty classroom.  
  
"Hey, careful!" Draco yelped as Hermione's fingers dug into his arm. "I bruise easily."  
  
"I think I might know what happened," she said quickly. "But I can't help you. We have to see Dumbledore about it."  
  
"No!" Draco protested. "We can't go to Dumbledore. What are we going to tell him? Oh, we were just going off on a road trip to find the Dark Lord? I don't think so."  
  
Draco turned to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Draco said, rubbing his arm crossly.  
  
"This is serious. I think you may have been cursed with Dark Magic. You are still under the influence of this curse, which is why you can't remember. That is why we have no choice but to go to Dumbledore," Hermione explained gently as Draco gasped.  
  
"Dark Magic? But how? Who?" he asked hesitantly, not entirely sure he wanted to know. Although in the back of his mind he knew there was only one person it could be.  
  
"That's why we have to see Dumbledore. He will be able to remove the curse and you can remember what happened," she said quickly before grabbing his hand again. "Come on, we have to do it now."  
  
"But what about Herbology?" he asked.  
  
"Fuck Herbology," was the shocking reply.  
  
"Hermione! I like this wicked class-cutting side to you," Draco said admiringly as he followed her up to Dumbledore's office. "You should let her out more often."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors, along with the Hufflepuffs, were digging merrily in the gardens surrounding the green houses. Well, some of them were digging merrily…  
  
"Dean!" Seamus screeched suddenly. A few heads turned in their direction but most ignored the pair.  
  
Dean, who had been squatting down to pull out a weed, straightened up and looked anxiously at his boyfriend.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked an obviously horrified Seamus.  
  
"You have dandruff!" Seamus said in a stage whisper, pointing at Dean's head.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Dean asked and returned to his task of weeding their patch of the garden.  
  
"Is that all, he says. No, that is not all. You have dark hair. Dandruff is white," Seamus explained patiently. "It looks like it's snowing on your head!"  
  
Ron and Harry, who were digging nearby, chuckled  
  
"So I'll just get some anti-dandruff shampoo," Dean said exasperatedly. "It's really nothing to get worked up about."  
  
"But we don't have a Hogsmeade trip for two weeks. Two weeks!" Seamus said, holding up two fingers. "Besides, where in Hogsmeade would you get anti-dandruff shampoo?"  
  
"I don't know. Does it really matter right now?" Dean asked tiredly, running his hand absentmindedly through his hair. Seamus looked scandalised.  
  
"Dean, we have to do something about that today. I cannot sleep with someone who could build a snowman on his head."  
  
"So sleep in your own bed," Ron suggested with a sly grin. Seamus gasped in horror.  
  
"I can't not sleep with Dean. I need him next to me or I can't sleep properly," he whined.  
  
Harry looked strained. Draco always said he couldn't sleep properly without Harry beside him. Harry wondered how the blonde boy had slept last night. Actually, thought Harry, I wonder where he slept last night.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Dean pointed out dryly.  
  
"There must be a potion we could make," Seamus suggested. "Lavender and Parvati will know where we could find one. Oi, Lav!"  
  
Lavender turned around and flashed them a smile, "What is it boys?"  
  
Seamus beckoned her over. Lavender giggled with Parvati for a moment before joining Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Dean has dandruff," Seamus whispered loudly as Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you know of a potion to get rid of it?"  
  
Lavender glanced over at Parvati and nodded. Both girls giggled.  
  
"Sure, Seamus. Actually I have some made up in my room. Come by tonight after dinner and I'll give it to you," she said, her voice dripping with kindness.  
  
Seamus beamed, "Thanks Lav. I knew we could depend on you."  
  
Lavender merely smiled back and wandered back to whisper to Parvati. Both girls had vindictive grins on their faces. Dean thought back to breakfast, when all the seventh year girls were ignoring them.  
  
"Seamus, I don't think this is a good idea," Dean started to say.  
  
"Dean," Seamus said condescendingly. "Leave the thinking to me. We all know that I'm the brains in this relationship and you're the pretty one."  
  
Ron snickered behind them, they all knew that the opposite was true (including Dean, who rolled his eyes but didn't correct his boyfriend). Then he glanced around at the students working hard around the garden.  
  
"Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. Haven't seen her since Potions," Harry said thoughtfully, gazing at the students around them. "Dra…Malfoy's not here either."  
  
"You don't think she could be with Malfoy, do you?" Ron asked sceptically.  
  
"They looked pretty cosy at breakfast," Harry commented darkly.  
  
"Hey, maybe he kidnapped her," Ron said brightly, trying to cheer Harry up, then he realised what he'd actually said. "You don't think he'd actually do that, do you?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron curiously. The redhead almost sounded like he believed the crap Harry knew Ron had been feeding him. Harry knew Draco would never harm Hermione, just like he knew that Draco hadn't reverted back to his old persona. It was just easier to deal with his broken heart if he pushed all of Draco's goodness aside and focused on the bastard he'd known and loved to hate.  
  
"No, I don't think he'd do that," Harry replied dryly. Harry sank his shovel deep into the soil and leant on it, staring intently at the Forbidden Forest. Ron followed his gaze and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, realised Harry was deep in thought. Ron sighed and continued digging.  
  
Harry, in the cold clear light of day, was regretting his impulsive reaction to Draco's declaration. Something was definitely up and Harry didn't like it. Hermione and Draco clearly knew something he didn't about the entire situation and if Harry allowed himself to analyse last nights events closely, he could see that something strange must have happened to Draco at Malfoy Manor.  
  
After all, Harry thought, just hours earlier we had been fucking like rabbits. Drac told me he loved me, Harry remembered a tad mistily.  
  
"Oh fuck, what have I done?" Harry cried softly. Ron glanced up, startled by Harry's harsh words.  
  
"Harry, you did the right thing. That prick was just stringing you along," Ron said consolingly.  
  
"What would you do if Hermione did something like this? Would you immediately suspect her motives?" Harry demanded.  
  
"But that would never happen. You always know where you are with Hermione, besides, she's always been on our side," Ron pointed out.  
  
"True…" Harry murmured. Draco had been the enemy until recently, so they really didn't know him as well. Draco, being Draco, was always guarded about what he revealed to other people. Except with me, Harry realised suddenly with a pang in his heart. Draco had always been completely open and honest with Harry.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" someone called from afar.  
  
Ron and Harry glanced up as Hermione came rushing over to them.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Ah, Hermione, Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine November morning?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, his eyes twinkling merrily as the two students sat before him in his office.  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco and realised that he wasn't going to talk about this anytime soon so she took a deep breath and began explaining the events that led up to Draco's strange behaviour. She deliberately left out the fact that Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus had been there. There was no reason for them to get caught up in this mess.  
  
"And then Draco appeared back in the fireplace. He came out and he broke up with Harry. But the truly weird part about that was that Draco's eyes were blank the entire time. I was watching and he displayed no emotion at all. Then Harry ran out of the room, followed by Ron, and I tried to get Draco's attention but he was staring into space. So I yelled at him and he suddenly came back to normal but he didn't remember anything that had just happened," Hermione paused to take a breath.  
  
"Then, this morning, I was in the shower," Draco started to say, then stopped. How was Dumbledore going to react to this?  
  
"Please continue, Draco," Dumbledore said, smiling supportively.  
  
Draco swallowed nervously, "I was in the shower when I noticed something that wasn't there before. This."  
  
Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. "I don't know how it got there, Sir. I don't remember it being put there. I scrubbed and scrubbed this morning but it won't come off."  
  
Draco was starting to become slightly hysterical. He knew how bad this looked and he hated the permanency of it. This disgusting ugly blank tattoo would be with him for the rest of his life and Harry would never be able to look him in the eyes again.  
  
"Oh dear," Dumbledore said heavily, suddenly looking older than his years.  
  
Dumbledore's reaction was not at all comforting and Draco felt a lone tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Let's deal with the problem of the missing memories first, then we'll worry about the dark mark," Dumbledore said, picking up his wand. "First I'm going to scan you for dark magic, Draco, just like I did to Harry a few weeks ago."  
  
Dumbledore murmured the words of the spell to reveal the dark magic used on Draco.  
  
"Imperius," he announced solemnly.  
  
"What?" Draco and Hermione asked at the same time, twin expressions of shock on their faces.  
  
"I think we'd better have Harry and Ron up here for this, since they were affected by this as well. Hermione, would you go and get them? I believe they are in Herbology right now," Dumbledore said, his twinkle returning as he reminded them of the class they were missing.  
  
Hermione nodded and left the room.  
  
"Draco, when Hermione gets back with Harry and Ron, I'm going to remove the curse from you. Your memories will return and this could be distressing but I need you to tell us what happened," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"I know," Draco replied nervously. He was not looking forward to remembering how he received the dark mark. It would be a very painful memory.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the room. Ron scowled when he saw Draco sitting in an armchair but Harry didn't react, his face remaining deliberately blank.  
  
"Ah, Harry and Ron. So glad you could join us," Dumbledore said warmly.  
  
"What is this all about?" Harry asked, eager to get it over with so he could get away from Draco. It was too hard to be in the same room as the blonde boy and not be able to touch him. He still had some thinking to do about the whole situation before he could figure out where to go from here. There were still too many questions to be answered.  
  
"Hermione and Draco were just telling me about a journey the four of you were going to embark on last night," Dumbledore revealed.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Ron, his eyes shooting daggers at Hermione and Draco.  
  
Dumbledore ignored Ron and continued, "As a result of this, Draco has been cursed with Dark Magic."  
  
Harry gasped and stared at Draco but the blonde refused to meet his eyes, staring down at the carpet instead.  
  
"Prepare yourself, Draco. I'm going to end the spell now and you will have the memories rushing back. They may not be pleasant," Dumbledore warned before saying, "Finite Incantatum."  
  
Draco was instantly glad he was sitting down as the memories came flooding back. He closed his eyes and watched what had happened.  
  
As Draco cried out in distress at the memories Harry felt like he was being torn in two. He wanted to gather Draco in his arms and make it all better but he couldn't forget that Draco had broken up with him so he stayed where he was, a look of anguish on his face as he watched Draco wrestle with the memories. Eventually Draco started speaking, describing what he was seeing.  
  
"I arrived at Malfoy Manor to find Mum and Dad sitting by the fire. I ran to hug them but they didn't move and I realised that they were magically restrained to the chairs. Dad told me to watch out and I turned around. Voldemort was there, smirking at me. I remember being confused because the Map in the Order of the Phoenix room showed no one there but my parents. I tried to move but that was when I realised that Voldemort had used the leg locker curse on me. I couldn't move my legs at all, although I tried as hard as I could," Draco scowled as he remembered how helpless he'd felt.  
  
"Voldemort laughed at me and asked me how my precious boyfriend was. I didn't answer, just tried to get my wand out of my pocket, but Voldemort knew what I was doing and he sealed my pocket. He didn't even try to take my wand. I think he liked torturing me with the thought of my wand being so close but inaccessible. He stood in front of me and told me that he was tired of trying to kill Harry and Harry getting away each time so he had come up with a better plan, one which would cause Harry a lot of pain. He told me he was going to cast imperio on me and make me break up with Harry," Draco had tears running freely down his face. He wasn't really aware of them. All he could think of was how weak he was, not to be able to throw the Imperius curse. It was all his fault.  
  
"Voldemort said that Harry would be devastated and when I found out what I'd done, I would be just as devastated so he would take care of the traitor at the same time as he took care of Harry. And then…then…" Draco chocked back a sob. He didn't think he could say this, with Harry in the room.  
  
"Then," Dumbledore prompted gently. Damn, Draco knew he couldn't get out of it.  
  
"Then Voldemort grabbed my hand and burnt the dark mark into my wrist," Draco said harshly, pulling his sleeve up to reveal the tattoo.  
  
Harry gasped in shock and felt tears stinging his eyes. Draco had been through so much and now this. Harry felt pure rage burning through him. He would kill Voldemort for hurting Draco if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"Voldemort said that it would drive Harry away from me. That he would hate me for it," Draco finally cracked and started sobbing. Voldemort was right. Draco had heard Harry's horrified gasp when he had revealed the dark mark.  
  
Harry let out a strangled cry and rushed over to Draco's side. He gathered the blonde in his arms, just as he'd wanted to earlier.  
  
"Draco, honey, I could never hate you. Especially not for something like that. It wasn't your fault," Harry said passionately, willing Draco to believe him.  
  
"I didn't want to break up with you, Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight it," Draco managed to say.  
  
"Shh," Harry said, one hand gently smoothing Draco's hair as he pressed his lips against his head. "You have nothing to apologise for. I'm sorry that I didn't fight harder for you. I should have known you would never willingly do something like that."  
  
Draco clung to Harry, relief flooding through him.  
  
"Draco, what happened next?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Voldemort cast Imperio, told me to break up with Harry and that when the curse was broken, I would not remember anything that had happened," Draco said.  
  
"So, for all we know, Voldemort is still at Malfoy Manor with your parents as prisoners," Dumbledore mused. "Thank you for telling us all this, Draco. I know it was hard for you. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now so I can get Aurors out to the Manor as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course," Hermione said, practically dragging Ron out of the room. Harry, with his arms still around Draco, helped him up and they walked out of the office together.  
  
"We'd better get going, we have History of Magic soon," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's groan.  
  
"We're not going," Harry said as he led a subdued Draco down the corridor. Hermione caught Harry's gaze and nodded. They needed time together to heal their relationship. Hermione linked her arm with Ron's and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Draco was curled up on one end of a sofa in the Gryffindor common room before a roaring fire staring blankly into the flames. With lessons still in progress, the common room was empty apart from himself and Harry, who was standing in the doorway to the boys' dorm watching the blonde Gryffindor.  
  
Draco had stopped crying but his eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were tear-stained. He also had dark smudges under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't slept at all well that night. But he looked absolutely beautiful to Harry.  
  
Harry crossed the room to Draco's side. He sat down and Draco immediately wrapped himself around Harry and clung to him, almost childishly.  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered in Draco's ear as he held the blonde in his arms.  
  
"I love you too," Draco replied, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Both boys sat silently for a long moment, both revelling in the feeling of contentment the other brought them.  
  
"Are you…" Draco started to ask but then thought twice. Did he really want to open that can of worms?  
  
"What?" Harry asked gently.  
  
Draco was silent. Harry moved Draco in his arms so he could see Draco's face. He brushed the blonde hair out of his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You know you can ask me anything," Harry reminded him. Draco looked apprehensive.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Draco blurted out, holding up his wrist, his sleeve falling away to reveal the dark mark in all its glory.  
  
Harry slid his hand up Draco's arm and held his wrist gently, looking at the mark. Slowly he brought Draco's wrist closer to him and he kissed it.  
  
Draco wrenched his arm away and stared at Harry in horror. "Don't do that! It's evil, it's horrible, it's-"  
  
"It's a part of you," countered Harry, "so it's beautiful and it's good."  
  
Draco gazed into Harry's eyes and wondered how anyone could be so damn perfect.  
  
"Did it…did it hurt much?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual as he rubbed his thumb gently over the dark mark.  
  
Draco avoided Harry's eyes as he simply said, "Yes."  
  
Harry's head fell back against the seat as he stared up at the ceiling and blinked away the tears that suddenly appeared. Obviously it had been excruciating and Draco had suffered through that pain because of him. It was just like Draco to understate something so serious, just so he wouldn't hurt Harry. If he thought he could get away with it, he probably would have lied and said no, it didn't hurt at all Harry, it was licked on by kittens, Harry thought wryly.  
  
Harry pulled Draco's wrist towards him again and pressed butterfly kisses over the mark, as if he could make it all better with a kiss. His eyes never left Draco's and the blonde boy felt cherished by Harry's gentle attention. Harry continued kissing Draco's arm and licked the crook of his elbow lightly before moving to softly, slowly kiss Draco's lips. Neither of them moved a muscle, they just slowly kissed each other. It was a kiss that reaffirmed their unconditional love for each other.  
  
Harry carefully unfastened Draco's robe and slid it from his shoulders. Harry gazed into the blonde Gryffindor's eyes as he leisurely unfastened the buttons on Draco's shirt. He gradually pushed the shirt away and leant forward to kiss the pale skin of Draco's shoulder as it was exposed. Draco trembled beneath Harry's lips. This was what he lived for. The sweet and sensuous kind of lovemaking that spoke of love, not merely lust.  
  
About an hour later…  
  
Harry's gaze softened as he watched Draco asleep in his arms. He softly ran his fingers over Draco's face, as if memorising the lines and angles. So beautiful. How could I ever have pushed Draco away, the way I did yesterday, and then this morning in Potions?  
  
"Harry?" Draco murmured sleepily as he became aware of Harry's gentle caress.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Harry asked contritely.  
  
"It's okay," Draco yawned as he stretched beside Harry. He didn't move out of the loose embrace, rather he snuggled in closer to his boyfriend's warm body.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry I said those things to you in Potions and by the lake. And I'm sorry I called you Malfoy," Harry said remorsefully.  
  
"I'm sorry too. You know it really scared me, how quickly we were able to fall back into our old pattern of insulting each other," Draco commented lightly, his arm across Harry's chest tightening slightly.  
  
"I know," replied Harry.  
  
"You're not still thinking of going after Voldemort, are you?" Draco asked apprehensively, finally voicing a thought that had been worrying him all day.  
  
Harry's face darkened. "I want to kill him for what he did to you. No, I want to watch him writhe in agony for what he did to you first and then die a slow and painful death."  
  
Draco was shocked by this announcement but he also felt a sudden warmth flood him as he realised just how protective of him Harry felt. Draco turned his head so he could see Harry and gazed intently into his eyes.  
  
"You know I'd kill someone if they did anything to hurt you too," he said softly. Harry smiled at Draco's earnest declaration.  
  
"Seamus threw a piece of toast at me this morning," Harry said solemnly.  
  
"I'll kill the bastard," Draco replied, trying to match Harry's mock seriousness but failed miserably.  
  
"Oh I love you," Harry said laughingly.  
  
"And I adore you," Draco said before stretching up to kiss Harry.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
to be continued 


	17. Pavarti's Prank

Chapter 17 – Pavarti's Prank

Harry and Draco were sitting with the Gryffindors at dinnertime, ignoring the curious glances the other students were sending their way.  Harry felt it was significant that Dumbledore had yet to put in an appearance that evening.  McGonagall kept glancing worriedly at the door to the right of the head table before she got up to leave.  

"What do you think's happening?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his warm breath tickling Harry's ear.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Harry replied, trying to concentrate on Draco's words rather than the sensation of his lips so close to his ear.

"Potter," McGonagall said from behind them.  "Come to my office when you have finished your dinner," she gave Draco a pointed look.  "Alone."

Harry agreed and quickly gulped down his dinner.  He was eager to find out what McGonagall might know about the situation at Malfoy Manor.  He and Draco were quietly hoping that Dumbledore and the Aurors would catch Voldemort but they didn't want to get their hopes up only to have them dashed, like the last time.

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss and headed off towards McGonagall's office.

Draco watched him leave with a sigh.  His gaze returned to his Gryffindor friends still sitting at the table with him.  His gaze fell on Dean and Seamus, both completely bald.  Draco smirked, trying to hold back his laughter.  Even five hours later, it was still funny.

Lavender and Parvati had given them a potion which they had claimed would cure Dean's dandruff forever.  The unsuspecting boys then took a shower together and lathered up the potion on both their heads.  The potion had actually caused all their hair to fall out.  

Draco didn't think he'd ever forget the sounds of their girly shrieks from the bathroom as they were left holding great hunks of hair.  The worst part was, they had no idea whether their hair would grow back.  

Parvati and Lavender had both received a week's detention but that hadn't fazed them.  They were now the toast of Hogwarts, pranksters to rival Fred and George.  Draco had reason to believe they were planning a second prank, one far superior to this one.

"So Draco, what happened in Dumbledore's office earlier today?" Dean asked from across the table.

"No, I want to know what happened after you left Dumbledore's office!" Seamus exclaimed.  Being bald had not diminished his enthusiasm for life.  Actually, if possible, it had increased it.  

Draco blushed, confirming Seamus's suspicions.  "Harry and I made up and that's all I'm going to say about that," he said primly.  "As for what happened in Dumbledore's office, well, he scanned me for dark magic and found out that I had been under the influence of the Imperius curse and that was why I broke up with Harry.  It also made me forget what happened at Malfoy Manor.  Dumbledore removed the spell and I remembered that Voldemort had been there when I arrived-"

All the Gryffindors within earshot gasped.

"He…well he tortured me a bit and he…" Draco thought quickly.  Should he show them the mark?  They might freak out but then they'd get used to it…well as used to a dirty great black splotch on your skin as you can get.  It would definitely be better to be in control of the situation, rather than have them see it by accident some time.  "Well, Voldemort used the leglocker curse on me so I couldn't move although I tried as hard as I could to get away and he…he burnt the dark mark into my arm."

Draco pulled back his sleeve to show them all. 

All the Gryffindors within sight gasped.

"Then he cursed me, told me to break up with Harry and he told me I wouldn't remember after I did it," Draco fell silent, perilously close to tears.

Many of the girls were in tears.  The boys looked impressed that Draco had experienced all that and lived to tell the tale.  They all knew that Draco would never do anything to hurt Harry, and to join the Death Eaters would be going against Harry.  Besides, he never would have shown them if he were really a Death Eater.

But then, these were the Gryffindors.  People who relied on gut instincts and courage under fire.  Who knew how the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs would react once word got around.  Draco wasn't too sure about the Slytherins reactions either.  

Draco took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.  Hermione rubbed his back supportively.  It wasn't just the fact that he now remembered what had happened that was upsetting him.  He also didn't know what had happened to his parents.  For all he knew, they could be dead.  No, Draco thought.  Be positive.  They'll be okay.  Dumbledore won't let anything happen to them.

*

Meanwhile, in McGonagall's office, Harry was listening to the professor briefly relay what little information she'd received from Professor Dumbledore. 

"Unfortunately Voldemort had already fled the scene when the Aurors arrived, but they were able to catch a few Death Eaters who were slow to make their escape," she was saying gravely.  "I believe Mister Malfoy's parents are fine.  A bit shaken, but fine.  Now, on to the reason I asked you here.  I am sure you are aware that the Quidditch season was postponed due to the events of Halloween but Dumbledore has decided that it shall start again after Christmas."

"But that's only four weeks away!" Harry said, startled.  

"I realise that, Mister Potter," McGonagall said wearily.  "And since most of our players have graduated, you will have to recruit almost an entire team."

Harry sighed.  He had been Quidditch captain since the Weasley twins had graduated at the end of his fifth year, and he enjoyed it but at times like these, it was a bit overwhelming.  

"There is also another matter to consider," McGonagall said carefully.

Harry looked apprehensive.  "What now?"

"Mister Malfoy is now a Gryffindor and therefore is no longer the Slytherin seeker," the professor pointed out gently.

Oh crap, Harry thought.  If I put him on the Gryffindor team, everyone will think it's because he's my boyfriend.  But he really is a good player…

"I will be putting up a notice in the Gryffindor common room announcing tryouts for the team on Saturday morning," McGonagall said briskly as she started shuffling papers on her desk.

The meeting was clearly over.  

*

Harry slipped into the common room after his meeting with McGonagall and flopped down into an armchair in front of the fire.  There were a few younger students in the room, studying and doing assignments but no one Harry really knew. 

Harry sighed.  What was he going to do about the Quidditch team?  The trouble is, he mused, that Gryffindor now has two good seekers and no beaters or chasers.  Luckily Ron had replaced Oliver Wood two years ago so they didn't need a keeper.  But that still left five positions empty.

Draco stepped lightly into the room and his face lit up as he saw Harry had returned.  

"Hi sweetie, how did the meeting go?" Draco asked as he sat in the chair next to Harry's.

"Okay," Harry replied guardedly, not too sure how to broach the subject with his lover.

"Did McGonagall have any news?" Draco asked, reaching out to thread his fingers through Harry's.

"Nah, she just wanted to talk about Quidditch," Harry said.

There was a sudden commotion around the portrait hall and Harry and Draco turned to see what the first years were shrieking about.

Harry suddenly felt cold all over as a Dementor swept into the room, followed by two men in dark blue robes who were flashing official looking badges at any students who dared to even look in their direction.

All the colour had drained from Draco's face as he watched the men stride into the room, heading towards him and Harry.  

"Harry Potter?" One of them said, his eyes flicking up to Harry's scar.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Harry replied with more courage than he actually felt.  

"The Ministry of Magic has recently been informed that you have cast an unforgivable curse on a…" he glanced down at his small notebook.  "Mr. Draco Malfoy.  Do you deny the accusation?" the man's partner said curtly.

"Uh…" Harry stumbled, unsure of what to say.  

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the illegal casting of an unforgivable curse on another human being," the first man said as he pulled handcuffs out of his pocket.  

"NO! You can't arrest Harry!" Draco cried, unable to believe this was really happening.

But it was too late for protests, Harry was already handcuffed and being led out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" Draco asked desperately.

The men just looked at Draco scornfully.  Where else would he be headed but Azkaban?

Draco choked back a sob.  This could not be happening to them.  He felt so utterly helpless and like such a failure.  He wanted to save Harry but could see no way out of the situation.

"Your wand, Mr Potter, where is it?" the second man suddenly said, halting the proceedings.

"In my robes," Harry reluctantly admitted.  "Give it to Draco."

The man pulled the stick of holly out of Harry's robes and studied it for a moment before handing it over to the blonde.  He was obviously loath to let it out of his sight, but it was Harry's wand and as long as it wasn't on his person, it didn't really matter who looked after it.

Draco slipped the wand into his robes, next to his own, and then pulled Harry into a one-sided hug.

"I love you," Harry whispered in his ear.  "Tell Dumbledore asap."

"I love you too," Draco managed to choke out before he was roughly pulled off Harry and the Gryffindor seeker was led out of the room.

As soon as the portrait snapped back into position, Draco collapsed into a sobbing heap.  It had all happened so fast that he had barely had time to process the fact that the love of his life was being sent to the worse place on earth.  

About five minutes later Ron and Hermione flew into the common room and glanced around, searching for a flash of blonde hair.  They found him, still sitting where he had collapsed in the middle of the room, still very upset.

"Oh Draco," Hermione murmured sympathetically as she hurried to his side.  She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, almost motherly.  

Ron sat down near them and they both waited for Draco to calm down enough to explain what had happened.

Ron and Hermione had seen Harry being escorted through the halls of Hogwarts and out of the castle.  They hadn't been able to get close enough to speak to Harry thanks to the Dementor.  

"Draco, can you tell us what happened?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco hiccupped and nodded.  He wiped his eyes with his hand and smiled weakly at the two of them before recapping the events that had just occurred.  

Ron and Hermione were horrified to hear that their best friend had been sent to Azkaban.  

"Oh my god, this is like a bad soap opera!" Hermione exclaimed.  Ron glared at her.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, sounding as frustrated as Draco and Hermione felt.  

"The last thing he said to me was 'tell Dumbledore asap'," Draco confided.  

"Do you think we should do that? Run to a teacher?  We haven't done that before," Ron said, his mind kicking into gear to process all the options as they faced yet another obstacle at school.  

"Yeah, but this is different," Hermione said.  "This time we're up against the Ministry, so we'll need the help."

"Hang on a second!" Ron suddenly shouted, sounding triumphant.  A light of hope ignited in Draco's eyes.  "My dad is the Minister of Magic! Surely he'll make sure the charge is dropped!"

"I say we still need to go see Dumbledore right now," Hermione said firmly, although she too looked hopeful at this announcement.

"Let's go then," Draco said, standing up.  

*

The three decided that the best place to go would be the Order of the Phoenix room.  In light of what was going on at Malfoy Manor, it seemed logical that the team would be assembled to deal with the fallout of this and Harry's arrest, if they were aware of that.  

Draco, Ron and Hermione slipped into the room and were shocked by the scene in front of them.  

The elder members of the Order were calmly seated around the table discussing the events in such a composed manner that the three Gryffindors were stunned.  

"Ah, Draco, Ron and Hermione," Dumbledore said warmly when he noticed them standing there.  "Where is Harry?"

"He's been arrested," Draco blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer.  "Two men from the Ministry and a Dementor came in the common room about half an hour ago and took him away, for casting an unforgivable on me."

The uproar they expected to see at this announcement never came.  The members glanced at each other in surprise but no one seemed inclined to say anything.  Well, no one but Sirius.

"Oh my god!" Sirius was incensed.  "They've taken my godson to Azkaban.  I…he…we have to do something!  We have to get him out of there."

"I agree Sirius," Dumbledore interjected.  "But we must remain calm.  Ron, Hermione and Draco, please take your seats.  This is not the only thing to happen tonight.  Draco, I'm afraid your father has also been arrested, for casting an unforgivable on a student."

Draco buried his head in his hands.  "If there is anything else, please tell me now."

"You will be aware that your mother has never been very strong," Dumbledore started, trying to soften the next blow.  "She is not taking your fathers arrest very well.  You know she relied on him for a lot of things.  She is currently sedated at St. Mungo's and her mental state is being monitored.  They are concerned that she might be in danger of having a mental breakdown."

Draco shook his head in his hands.  This was unbelievable.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.  "How did they find out about the unforgivable curses?"

"When the Aurors arrived at Malfoy Manor tonight to capture Voldemort, all they found was the Malfoy's still tied to their chairs," Dumbledore explained.  "They don't entirely trust Lucius yet and they administered Veritaserum before anyone arrived.  The whole story tumbled out and Lucius appears to have implicated Harry as well."

"So how do we get him out?" Ron asked, focusing solely on the task at hand and not on thoughts of how his best friend was coping in the horrifying wizard prison.  

"Unfortunately at the moment we have greater problems," Dumbledore started to say.

"Greater problems?!?" Ron said, jumping to his feet and starting to turn red with anger.  "What could be more important than getting Harry out of that God forsaken place?"

Draco, too, had looked at the headmaster in surprise.  His red-rimmed eyes were wide.  What could be more important than saving his Harry from a fate worse than death?

"Voldemort is taking advantage of Harry being out of the way and he is attacking villages all the way down England.  We've plotted his movements on a map and he is clearly heading towards the Ministry of Magic.  Of course it could be a trap but we can't take that chance.  Your father is sorting out things at that end.  They are going to evacuate the most important members of the Ministry to a secure location some time this evening," Dumbledore explained gravely.

"But surely that means we need Harry here more than ever," Hermione protested.  

"Hey," Draco spoke up finally.  "Harry is more than just the Boy Who Lived!  You can't just expect him to take on the task of saving the whole wizarding world.  He is a person, who has needs and feelings."

Draco broke down at that last point.  He couldn't really think straight, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Harry sitting in a cold, dirty cell.  

"I agree," Sirius said as Hermione rubbed Draco's back supportively.  "We can't let Harry sit in that prison one minute longer than absolutely necessary."

"What do you suggest we do then?" snapped Mundungus Fletcher testily.  

"There is nothing we can do tonight," Dumbledore said, calmly ignoring the tensions rising around him.  "Tomorrow Ron and Draco will go to see Arthur about letting Harry go.  Arthur doesn't want to keep Harry locked up but the fact is Harry is guilty of the crime he was incarcerated for.  But Draco's testimony that it was an accident and that he doesn't blame Harry for it will go a long way towards getting Harry released."

Dumbledore gazed into Draco's hopeful eyes.  "But Draco, you must be aware that they will have to administer Veritaserum to verify that you are telling the truth so you must be very sure in your mind that it was an accident and that you don't blame Harry, otherwise Harry will be locked up."

Draco nodded gravely.  

*

Early the next morning, Ron and Draco left Hogwarts via the fireplace in the Order of the Phoenix room.  They arrived at the Ministry to find it in utter chaos.  There were people hurrying around carrying files and talking to each other in hushed but frantic voices.  

"Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, if you will follow me," a young man said.  They nodded to him and he led them through the office and up to the top floor where the Minister's office was located.

They were ushered inside the office and Arthur immediately pulled Ron into his arms.  He hugged his son and then looked over at Draco.  The blonde had his arms wrapped around himself protectively.  His eyes were still red-rimmed and he looked tired.  

"Please tell me Harry can come home," Draco said softly, gazing up at Arthur.

"I hope he can soon, but the Department of Magical Law Enforcement need to hear from you before they will consider letting him go," Arthur explained.  

"I just can't believe this is happening.  It's like one bad thing after another at the moment.  Why can't we just be happy and live in peace?" Draco said plaintively. 

"You can get them to let Harry go, can't you?" Ron asked his father hopefully.

"I can't just make them let him go.  Unfortunately there is a lot of red tape to get through.  As I said, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needs to hear what happened before they can make their decision about whether to put Harry on trial."

"How long could that take?" Ron asked.

"Could be five minutes, could be five days, we don't know," Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders.  

"Five days?" Draco said incredulously.  "Harry can't be in there for five days.  He has an extreme reaction to Dementors, he won't last that long."

"Why didn't you get rid of the Dementors when you took over as Minister?" Ron asked his father.

"We have set the ball rolling but again, red tape is holding us up on that.  In about three weeks the Dementors will be gone, but until then, there's nothing I can do," Arthur said wearily.  

Ron stared at his father in disbelief, all his hope of Harry coming home that day draining away.   

"I'll get them in here and we'll sort it out right now," Arthur said, going to the door and inviting a man into the room.

"Mr Malfoy, if you would drink this potion, we'll get started," the man said, holding out a small blue vial.  

Draco eyed the vial distrustfully.  Eventually he reached out and took it.  He swallowed the contents quickly, wincing at the bitter taste.

"Right, Mr Malfoy, can you tell us in your own words exactly what happened on the day in question?" the man asked.

Draco sighed.  "My father was teaching Harry about the dark arts so he could use them to defeat Voldemort.  They were duelling because Dad was teaching Harry how to block curses and they started using unforgivable curses but because of the blocking, they weren't hitting each other."

Draco felt himself getting a bit teary as he remembered but he pulled himself together.  "I was getting upset because my father and my…boyfriend were cursing each other.  Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I ran between them just as Harry was casting Crucio.  He didn't know I was going to run between them or else he wouldn't have done it.  It wasn't his fault!"

"Are you sure about this, Mr Malfoy?" the man asked sternly.  

Arthur and Ron looked concerned, Draco seemed so fragile at the moment, one shock after another had been taking its toll on Draco.

"Yes," Draco said firmly, gazing intently into the man's eyes.  "I'm sure."

The man glanced at Arthur and then back at Draco.  "We'll get back to you."

Draco watched in disbelief as the man left the office.  

"That's it?!" Draco exclaimed as the door clicked shut.  "'We'll get back to you'?  Harry sits in a cell in Azkaban and they're going to think about it?  Bastards."

"I warned you that could happen," Arthur said, sitting behind his desk.  "They are not known for being quick decision makers."

"Well, can I at least see him?" Draco asked, looking pleadingly at the Minister of Magic.

*

Harry sat on a cot bed in his cell, his arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth.  All he could hear was his mother screaming and all he could see was a bright green light.  

He whimpered.

_No, not Harry.  Take me, kill me but leave my son alone!_

"No, no, no, no, no," Harry said softly, shaking his head.  He had tried to hang on to thoughts of Draco but the Dementors had left him incapable of any happy thoughts.  

The Dursley's, think about the Dursley's, he thought desperately.  Any memory of them was guaranteed not to be happy but at least it was better than reliving his parents death over and over again.  

It was no good.  The thoughts just wouldn't stay there.  

_Stay away from them!  _

_Lily, go, take Harry and get away from here_

_I'm not going to let you hurt them_

Harry started screaming without really being aware that he was doing it.  

_James!  No!  You killed my husband!_

_Not Harry! Don't you dare touch my child_

Harry curled up in the foetal position on his bed.  

"Make it stop, make it stop," he moaned.

*

Draco stood outside Harry's cell with tears streaming down his face.  He gripped the bars separating him from his love and sobbed.  He couldn't bear to see Harry in so much emotional pain.  

"Harry?" he called out gently.  He watched as Harry froze on the bed, obviously concerned that he was hearing things.

"Harry, it's me," Draco said, a bit louder this time.  

Harry sat up and turned towards the voice.  "Drac?" 

Draco struggled to control himself.  Harry sounded so lost and so distant.

"I'm here, love."

Harry pushed himself up off the bed as if he was an old man and he walked over to the bars.  Draco realised that he didn't have his glasses on; they were nowhere to be seen.  As he got closer, Harry seemed to find him through the blurriness.  

Draco reached out through the bars and Harry fell into his arms.  They hugged each other as tightly as the bars between them would allow.  

"Help me," Harry whispered mournfully.

"I am.  You'll be home soon," Draco whispered back.

"I don't think I can stand it much longer."

"I'm here with you now, I'm always with you."

"It hurts so much, Draco."

"I know, baby.  It's going to get better, I promise."

"Take me home with you."                     

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't."

"…please?"

"I'm sorry.  I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I have to go now."

"No! Don't go!"

"I have to, sweetie.  I'll be back soon."

"……Draco?………….DRACO!"

TBC


	18. MLE Madness

Chapter 18 – MLE Madness

Had he really been there?

Did Draco really visit him?

Or was it just yet another hallucination?

Harry didn't know.  He wasn't sure of anything anymore.  The only thing he felt confident about was his name and the fact that he was one hundred percent guilty of the crime he was incarcerated for.  

It made being in Azkaban that much harder.  The knowledge that he deserved to be there, for hurting the one person he loved more than anything or anyone in the entire world.  

But the worst thing was the fact that, because the Dementors guarding his cell ensured that he relived his parent's deaths over and over and _over_ again, he was constantly reminded of how disappointed his parents would be.

Harry clung to any memory that didn't involve Voldemort.  It didn't matter that he couldn't find any happy memories.  As long as there was no one screaming or any green lights, Harry felt he could deal with it.  

Memories of Draco insulting him before they had gotten together were quickly becoming favourites.  The blonde may have been glaring at Harry with hatred in his eyes, but at least Draco was there.  Unfortunately, these memories were becoming harder and harder to find as they gradually became a source of happiness for Harry.

Azkaban was funny like that.  Recollections that once caused pain became treasured memories and were then stolen away by the Dementors.  

Harry rolled over on his small bed and stared at eleven thin scratch marks on the wall.  In one of his more lucid moments, he had realised that he would quickly lose track of time, so he had decided to scratch a mark on the wall for every day he was in there.  

Eleven days, Harry thought tiredly.  I don't think I'm ever going to get out of here.  

Harry dredged up a fairly recent memory that wasn't happy.  It was painful in a poignant kind of way.  It was the day Sirius finally made good on his promise to take Harry to see his parents graves.

Sirius bounded into the Gryffindor boys' dorm with far too much enthusiasm for 6 o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"Wakey, wakey," Sirius called out loudly.  "Rise and shine, boys."

"Fuck off," a sleepy voice muttered from Seamus' bed.

"Professor Black?" Neville said timidly as he peered between the curtains of his bed.  

"Ignore me, Neville.  I'm here for Harry," Sirius said with a charming smile.  

"Then why the fuck did you have to wake us all up?" another voice from Seamus' bed complained.

"That's all just part of the service," Sirius said, obviously unconcerned.

Harry groaned.  "It's too early."

"It's a beautiful day, Harry," Sirius insisted as he pulled the curtains around Harry's bed open and tied them to the bedposts.  Harry was lying on his back with Draco wrapped around him.  Both boys were at least wearing t-shirts and under the blankets they were wearing boxers too.  At least, Sirius hoped they were.

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed beside Harry.  Draco's head was resting on Harry's shoulder and his soft grey eyes were regarding Sirius thoughtfully.  

"Look, Harry.  If you don't want to go, I understand.  I know it's going to be a difficult day," Sirius said softly.  Harry's green eyes opened and he stared up at his godfather, aghast.

"Of course I want to go," he said firmly.  "It's just…well…could Draco come with us?"

"I thought he was coming," Sirius said, looking confused.  "You two are joined at the hip, aren't you?"

Harry made a face at Sirius and turned to Draco.  He kissed the blonde, not caring if Sirius was still watching them, which he was – with an amused grin.

"Do you think maybe you could get off me so we can get ready to go?" Harry asked Draco, with a small smile.  Draco nodded and rolled off Harry.  He silently started to get ready for the day.

Harry stared lovingly at Draco for a moment before returning his gaze to Sirius.  "Isn't Remus waiting for you somewhere?"

"Yep," Sirius said, nodding.  "He's in the common room.  Don't keep us waiting all morning."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and bounded out of the room.  Harry glanced back over at Draco and noticed the blonde staring at his hair.

"What?" Harry asked.  Draco shook his head with a slight smile and wandered off to take a shower.

Eventually they'd made it to the cemetery.  Remus had created a portkey for them so transport wasn't an issue.  Harry stood at the gate.  He raised his hand to lift the latch and hesitated.  He could feel Draco's anxious eyes on his back.  The former Slytherin slipped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled the dark haired boy back against him.

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Draco whispered in his ear.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head.  "I want to do this.  I need to do this."

Harry unlatched the gate.  It swung open with a slight screech.  Harry winced and then turned to Draco.

"Give me a few minutes," he said softly, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Draco nodded and leaned on the wall to watch as Harry stepped into the cemetery.  Sirius and Remus had already pointed out his parent's gravestones so he knew where to go.  The two remaining Marauders had discretely gone for a walk to give Harry some space.  Well, Remus had dragged Sirius off for a walk to give Harry some space.

Harry stood in front of two gravestones.  His eyes swept over the engraved letters.

_  
_

James Nathan Potter

14.4.1960 ~ 31.10.1981

Beloved husband and father

Prongs

Always a Marauder

Lily Rose Potter

7.6.1960 ~ 31.10.1981

Beloved wife and mother

Cherished by those 

who loved her

_  
_

The simplicity of the stones and the words moved Harry more than reams of parchment proclaiming their virtues could.  

"So…uh…hi," Harry said nervously.  He really wasn't sure why he was nervous.  After all, there was no one around to hear him.  Draco was at least a couple of hundred metres away and he was the closest person at the moment.

Harry knelt down on the grass and reached into his robes.  He pulled out a single white lily and laid it on the grass in front of his mother's stone.  He felt a tear slide down his face as he finally confronted the fact that his parents were well and truly dead.  He hadn't really been aware that he had unconsciously been waiting for them to come back to him but that night that Voldemort had paraded illusions of them in front of him had really opened Harry's eyes.  

It hurt to stare at cold, hard stone and realise that his parents were buried about six feet below him.  He felt a dull ache in his chest and another couple of tears slid down his face.

"I…I wish things had been different.  I wish I could have known you," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around himself in a defensive gesture.  He felt alone and vulnerable right then but he really didn't want to be with other people.  He needed this.  

"The Dursleys?"  Harry laughed bitterly.  "Well, you probably know what happened there.  I'm sorry Mum.  I know they're you're family but god, I hate them.  Well, perhaps that's too strong."

Harry tilted his head to one side as he contemplated his feelings for his only living blood relatives.  

"No its definitely hate.  You know what pushes it over the line from extreme dislike into hate?  The fact that, as a young child, when I would cry no one was there, no one would hold me and tell me everything would be alright.  I would just curl up in my cupboard under the stairs and wish that you would come back and take me away with you."

Harry wiped his tears away and tried to control his emotions.  

"I hope you weren't disappointed in me when I…when I was learning dark magic.  I should have known better, or resisted or something," Harry bit his lip and looked up over the top of the stones at the trees in the distance.  "I'm just so sick of always looking over my shoulder.  I wanted to…protect Draco."

Harry smiled ruefully.  "I hope you're okay with Draco and me.  He makes me very happy and I think I make him happy too.  I think you would have liked him.  He's…well, he's complicated but he's lovely.  I don't think I could get through this without him."

Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at the gate where he had left Draco.  He was startled to see no one there, just an open gate, a stone wall and numerous graves.  Harry quickly got to his feet and scanned the cemetery anxiously.  He relaxed as he saw Draco standing about ten metres away, far enough away not to intrude or hear Harry's words, but close enough to be of comfort to Harry if he needed it.

Harry gave him a small smile and held out his arm.  Draco returned the smile and walked over.  He slipped his arm around Harry's waist as Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Mum, Dad," Harry said softly, glancing down at their graves.  "This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."

There was a moment of silence.

"I promise I'll always take care of Harry," Draco said, his voice full of promise.  Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder and Draco gently reached up to brush tears from Harry's cheeks.  Harry caught Draco's hand and pressed a kiss into the palm.  

"I love you," Harry murmured, his eyes shining brightly with still more unshed tears.

"I love you too," Draco whispered back before kissing Harry softly.  They both turned back towards the graves and stood in quiet contemplation until Sirius and Remus returned.

Harry turned to lie on his back and stare blankly at the ceiling.  Even that memory was starting to become too good.  It would be gone soon.  He started counting the cracks on the ceiling.  It was as good a way as any to pass the time and keep from thinking.  One, two, three, four, five, six…

*

_"Help me," Harry whispered mournfully._

_"I am.  You'll be home soon," Draco whispered back._

_"I don't think I can stand it much longer."_

_"I'm here with you now, I'm always with you."_

_"It hurts so much, Draco."_

_"I know, baby.  It's going to get better, I promise."_

_"Take me home with you."                    _

_"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't."_

_"…please?"_

_"I'm sorry.  I love you so much."_

_"I love you too."_

_"I have to go now."_

_"No! Don't go!"_

_"I have to, sweetie.  I'll be back soon."_

_"……Draco?………….DRACO!"_

Harry's last desperate plea haunted Draco as he walked down the halls towards the office of the Minister of Magic.  Four whole days had passed since Draco had first been in Arthur Weasley's office and he was praying that he had been called back because the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MLE) had made their decision regarding Harry's trial.

Ron was sitting outside the office, he looked about as bad as Draco felt.  Draco and Ron had spent the last few nights at the Leaky Cauldron.  Draco flat out refused to go back to Hogwarts without Harry.  Ron had spent most of his time with his father in the Ministry as they sorted out the mess of the new secure building whereas Draco had wandered about London, worrying about Harry.  He hadn't been allowed back into Azkaban so he had no idea how Harry was coping.  

Draco sank into the chair beside Ron and dropped the bag he was carrying beside him.  Neither spoke for a long moment.  

"Do you think they could have made a decision yet?" Draco asked eventually, almost afraid of the answer.

"I hope so.  I don't see why they would call us both here if they didn't," Ron replied flatly, staring at the door to his father's office as if willing it to open.

"You should have seen him, Ron.  After a matter of hours, he looked like a wreck.  Imagine what he's like now, after four days!" Draco exclaimed.

Ron was actually glad that he hadn't seen Harry in Azkaban.  He didn't think he could stand to see Harry like that.  It was bad enough seeing him after a nightmare without adding Dementors into the mix.

"I saw Voldemort," he said, changing the subject suddenly.

"What?  When?" Draco asked, confused by Ron's calm announcement.

"Last night.  I dreamt about him.  He's in Wales," Ron said, in that same calm voice.

"Did you tell anyone?" Draco asked.

"What the fuck do you think!" Ron snapped, glaring at the former Slytherin.

Draco's eyes widened and Ron instantly regretted his sharp words.

"Sorry.  Yeah, I told Dad and Dumbledore.  I think they're going after him again," Ron said flatly.

Draco was silent as he prayed that they would get him this time.  They were long overdue for some good news.  

Draco glanced around the dishevelled, half unpacked office and glared at the Christmas decorations that adorned the walls.  It was just over one week until Christmas and Draco was beginning to think that he would be spending Christmas alone.  Alone, he could handle.  It was the thought of Harry in that horrible prison for Christmas that made his chest tighten and his eyes sting with tears he refused to shed.  

Be positive! he told himself sternly.

"What's that?" Ron asked, gesturing to the bag at Draco's feet.

"Christmas presents," Draco replied softly, his eyes downcast. 

"You went shopping?" Ron sounded incredulous.  Draco glanced up at him.  Ron was starting to turn red with anger.  "Harry is sitting in a prison cell and you went shopping?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Draco demanded, suddenly just as angry as Ron.  They were taking their anger at the Ministry out on each other.  "They won't let me see Harry.  They won't tell me anything here.  What the fuck am I supposed to do while I wait for them to fucking decide?"

Ron didn't say anything.  He just started pacing up and down the room.

"Fuck, Ron.  You need to do an anger management course or something," Draco muttered, reclining back in his seat so his head was resting on the top of it and closed his eyes.  He didn't see the rude gesture Ron directed at him.

A door opened and Arthur Weasley's head appeared around it.  "Ah, boys, come in."

Draco leapt up and followed Ron into the office.  The MLE agent was there also.

"So?" Draco asked anxiously, glancing from Arthur to the agent.

"We have come to a decision," the MLE agent admitted.

Draco stared at him but he said no more.

"And?  What was the decision?" Ron snapped.  He had apparently had enough of the Ministry's bullshit.  So had Draco and he nodded his agreement with Ron's questions.

"After careful investigation, we have decided that Mr Potter was under the influence of dark magic at the time of the incident and is therefore not responsible for his actions," the MLE agent said.

"Does this mean he can come home?" Draco asked, trying desperately not to get his hopes up in case they were dashed.

"Yes," Arthur said with a smile.  The MLE agent glared at him but Arthur glared back at him and sent him back to work.

Draco and Ron were both so happy that they threw their arms around each other and hugged as they laughed delightedly.  They suddenly realised just what they were doing and hastily pulled apart, looking embarrassed.  

"So what are we waiting for?  Let's go get him!" Draco exclaimed, grinning at the two Weasley's. 

"Ah…" Arthur started to say, his face dropping.  Draco felt his face drop too.

"What?" Draco asked, decidedly _not_ impressed.  He crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid that the last ferry to Azkaban has already gone.  We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning," Arthur said, looking apologetic.  

"WHAT?" Draco shouted.  "Harry has to stay there another night?  No.  That can't happen.  He's already been in there too long as it is!"

"I know and I'm sorry Draco but that's the way it is," Arthur said, moving to sit behind his desk.

"You know," Ron said quietly.  "I thought it was so cool when you became Minister, but since I've spent so much time here this week, I've come to realise that this place is just as bad as Voldemort!"

Arthur started to protest but it seemed that when Ron started ranting, he wouldn't stop until he was completely finished.  Draco was surprised to hear Ron say the Dark Lord's name, he couldn't remember if Ron had ever done that before.

"No, Dad.  What with "red tape" and "careful" investigations and paperwork and CRAP, Harry Potter, the bloody Boy Who Lived, will have spent a total of five days in Azkaban – the very definition of hell on earth.  You all know what effect Dementors have on Harry and you all let him stay in there until those pricks at the MLE decided to get off their fat arses and "investigate".  Harry is going to be a wreak when he gets out of there but is that going to stop them from asking him to go up against Voldemort anytime soon?  No.  All those people who condemned him for this will be the ones asking him to once again be the saviour of the wizarding world.  I'm sorry Dad, but the Ministry is just as fucked up as the Death Eaters.  At least they seem to be getting something done!  Unlike the Ministry, which will sit on its hands until Dumbledore is finished solving all the problems.  Then of course it will swoop in and take all the credit."

Ron took a deep breath but appeared to be finished.  

Arthur looked stunned at this diatribe.  Draco agreed with Ron but all he really wanted was to get Harry back home to Hogwarts.

"Mr Weasley, is there really no way we can get Harry out of there tonight?" Draco pleaded.

"I'm sorry Draco.  I really am but unless you want Harry to be arrested for escaping from prison, and yourself this time for helping him, you will have to wait.  I understand your concerns and your frustrations but until thing change around here, you need to follow the rules," Arthur said tiredly, looking older than he had before Ron had vented.

Draco nodded.  "What about my Dad?"

Arthur frowned.  "I'm afraid your father will be staying in Azkaban."

Draco gasped and sat down on a nearby chair.

"He refuses to fight the accusations against him.  He believes he deserves to be in there for all the crimes he has committed in the past when he was a Death Eater," Arthur explained as gently as possible.

"Oh my god," Draco groaned, holding his head in his hands.  "Is there anything I can do?" 

"No.  Unless he wants to fight it, there is nothing we can do," Arthur said sadly.  

"We'd better let Dumbledore know what's happening," Ron said.  Both Weasley's appeared to be ignoring Ron's impassioned speech, perhaps until a more appropriate time.

Arthur nodded and walked over to the fireplace.  He threw some powder into the flames and said, "Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's face appeared in the flames moments later.  He glanced at the three of them curiously.

"He can come home," Draco said with obvious relief and then scowled.  "But not until tomorrow."

"I expected as much," Dumbledore sighed and then spoke directly to Draco.  "When you arrive back here, go straight back to the rooms you shared with Harry before Halloween.  Harry will need to recuperate and I think it will be best if the two of you stick to those rooms.  You will have no visitors until Christmas Day and then perhaps a select few will be allowed in.  Dobby will service the apartment, so you have no need to worry about food.  Harry will need plenty of love and care from you, Draco."

"I know and I'll be there for as long as he needs me," Draco said firmly.

"I know you will," Dumbledore said, smiling.  "The password to the room is unchanged from when you left so you should be able to get in without any problems.  If you need me for anything, just send Dobby with a message.  I won't see you when you arrive I'm afraid because we have a bit of a situation here but don't worry about that.  Ron, if you could come straight to the Order of the Phoenix room when you arrive, I would appreciate it."

Ron looked a bit concerned by this 'situation' but he nodded.

"Good, good.  I'd best go now.  Have a safe journey tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled wearily at them all and was gone.

*

Early the next morning, Draco and Ron met Arthur outside his office.  The trio departed quickly for the ferry that would take them to Azkaban.  It was a long journey, made longer by the fact that they were all impatient to get there and get Harry as far away from that place as possible.

Once they arrived it was just a matter of getting through security and into the cell block that held Harry.  Draco hurried after the human guard who was leading them through the maze of corridors.  It felt like years since he'd last seen Harry.  

At last they reached Harry's cell.  Draco gasped as his eyes at last fell upon his beloved.  Harry was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall.  His eyes were wide open but he wasn't blinking and he didn't seem to be seeing anything in front of him.  

"He's been like that for hours," the guard muttered as he unlocked the cell door.

Draco pushed his way into the cell, not caring if the guard thought he was rude.  Once he was inside, he stopped, unsure of what he should do.  After a brief debate with himself, he decided to let his instincts guide him.  It had worked when he had taken advantage of the Invisiblia potion and told Harry the truth about his appalling behaviour, so hopefully it would work now.

Draco sat down carefully on the bed facing Harry.  He slowly reached up to brush Harry's fringe out of his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco said softly, watching Harry's eyes for any sign of life.  Harry's head jerked and he gazed blankly at Draco.  "Harry, it's me, Draco."

A spark of recognition lit in Harry's eyes.  "Drac?" he croaked.

"Yeah, it's me, Drac.  I've come to take you home," Draco said, his voice trembled as he tried hard not to let his heart break at seeing Harry this shattered.

"Home?" Harry sounded at once both hopeful and disbelieving.  

"Home, to Hogwarts," Draco explained, gently pulling Harry into his arms.  The dark haired boy let out a sob as his arms snaked out around Draco and he hugged the blonde boy tightly, as if he was afraid Draco would leave him there if he let go.

Draco felt his own tears falling as he held Harry just as tightly.  "I'll never let you go.  I'll never let you go again."

After several minutes, Draco pulled away slightly and framed Harry's face with his hands.  He smiled at Harry, "Everything is going to be alright."

"How…how long have I been here?" Harry eventually asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Five days," Draco said regretfully.

"No, that can't be right," Harry protested, moving away from Draco.  He pointed at the wall.  "I have 23 marks on the wall.  I've been in here 23 days."

Draco stared down at the wall in surprise and wondered just what Harry had used to judge the days by.  Obviously something that happened several times a day.  Draco decided to leave that issue to be discussed another day, when Harry was feeling better. 

"Let's go home, sweetie," Draco suggested, holding out his hand to Harry.  Harry stared at it for a moment before clutching it in his own hand like it was a lifeline.  

Draco pulled Harry up off the bed and led him slowly out of the cell.  Draco bit his lip as he saw the way Harry walked, as if he were an old, old man.  He was painfully thin and obviously hadn't had any exercise in the five days he'd been there.  Add to that the effect of the Dementors basically sucking all the goodness out of him and it was a wonder Sirius had survived twelve years of this.  God knows Harry would not have survived much longer.  Sirius was lucky he was an animagus and was able to transform and not be as affected by the Dementors as humans were.

Draco sat on the ferry with his arms around Harry, who was sitting between his legs.  Harry's head was resting on Draco's shoulder, his eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face as the wind ruffled his hair.  Draco kissed Harry's temple and tightened his arms around Harry's waist.  

It felt good to be going home at last.

TBC


	19. Dobby's Duty

Chapter 19 – Dobby's Duty

December 20th 

After a long and tiring journey from Azkaban, they finally arrived at Hogwarts at dusk.  Ron and his father (who had accompanied them) had gone straight to the Order of the Phoenix room and Draco had taken Harry straight to their 'apartment'.  

Draco glanced over at Harry, who was sitting on one of the sofas.  The dark haired boy was still shivering slightly, even with a crackling fire nearby.  Draco collected a blanket off their bed and padded silently over to Harry.  

Harry jumped, startled as Draco sat beside him and tucked the blanket around them both.  He smiled gratefully at his boyfriend as Draco pulled him into his arms.  Draco lay back on the sofa and pulled Harry back with him.  The dark haired seeker lay with his head on Draco's chest, feeling safe and secure with former Slytherin's arms around him.  He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Draco pressed a kiss on Harry's hair and thanked god that Harry was back home.  He was a little concerned that Harry had yet to say anything other than monosyllabic answers but he figured that when Harry was ready, he would talk.

But until then, it couldn't hurt to give him a little encouragement.

"You know I'm here for you, don't you?" Draco said softly.  "If ever you want to talk about it or anything at all, I'm here to listen."

The room was silent.  Draco sighed quietly as he realised Harry had probably fallen asleep.  Which was good.  Harry needed the rest.  He smoothed Harry's hair back away from his face and kissed the top of his head again.

"I know," Harry whispered finally.

"I thought you were asleep, sweetheart," Draco murmured.  

"I can't," Harry choked out.  "I don't want to dream.  I can't take it anymore."

Draco's arms tightened protectively as he tried to soothe his distraught boyfriend.  

"Shhh," Draco said, "Snape left some Dreamless Sleep Potion for you.  Do you want some?"

Harry turned his head up so he could see Draco's face.  Draco's heart broke again as his eyes swept over Harry's strained features.  Tense lines surrounded Harry's eyes where once there had been none and his eyes held a pain that Draco hoped would ease with time and a lot of tender loving care.

"Okay," Harry agreed.  He watched solemnly as Draco reached one arm back to grasp one of several small potion bottles that were sitting on the little end table beside the sofa.  Draco's eyes never left his and Harry reached up to press a chaste kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco froze just as his fingers surrounded the bottle of potion.  It was the first time since Harry had been in Azkaban that he had instigated any form of affection.  Usually it was Draco who kissed Harry or put his arms around Harry.  Draco's lips curved up in a smile.  Harry managed a small smile in response and Draco's arm returned to his side, potion bottle in hand.

Harry took the potion and downed it quickly.  He had not had a decent nights sleep since he had been arrested and he knew he wouldn't feel like himself until he'd had several hours of dreamless sleep and a hot shower, in that order.  Only then could he face remembering his ordeal.  

Draco pulled the blanket tighter around them both and wrapped his arms around Harry again as his boyfriend settled himself back down on his chest.  Draco continually ran his hands through Harry's hair and murmured comforting soothing noises until Harry fell asleep.  

He was determined that Harry would feel only love and warmth and security during his recovery.  Even after that, if he could help it, but real life had an annoying habit of interfering.  

Eventually Draco drifted off to sleep too.

*

December 21st 

Many hours later, Harry slowly awoke.  He lay with his eyes still closed, just savouring the feeling of a good sleep.  He stretched out languidly.  He opened startled eyes as he hit something with his arms and legs.  Oh right, he thought, the sofa.  

Harry pushed himself up so he was sitting on the sofa as he suddenly realised he was alone.  His anxious gaze swept around the room but he couldn't see Draco.  

"Draco?" Harry called in a wobbly voice.  Where was he?  Harry started to panic ever so slightly.  His breathing quickened and his eyes widened as the reality set in.  He was alone.  Draco really wasn't there.

His frantic gaze once again scanned the room, as if expecting Draco to appear from behind the furniture or something.  His eyes flicked back to the door at the back of the room.  Bedroom, he remembered suddenly. 

Harry got to his feet and wandered over to the door and opened it.  He peered in but that room too was empty.  He was about to close the door again when he noticed the sound.  It was coming from a door over by the bed.  Bathroom, Harry reminded himself.  He could hear water running in the shower.  

Harry crossed the bedroom and quietly opened the door.  He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  Draco had his back to him and hadn't noticed anyone entering the bathroom.  Harry heaved a sigh of relief and sagged against the door as he saw the blonde head in the shower.  

He could hear Draco humming a song he recognised as being a muggle tune.  Where did he pick that up? Harry wondered.  Dudley had taken to playing it loudly last summer much to the annoyance of his father.  That was one memory that Harry had liked to replay in his head because his uncle had actually been angry at Dudley rather than himself.  

Harry stood leaning against the door just drinking in the sight of Draco showering.  Actually it wouldn't have mattered what the blonde boy was doing.  Harry was just thankful that he was able to watch him at all.  

Draco lathered up the shampoo on his hair as he hummed softly to himself.  He had fallen in love with the song when he had been wandering around London last week.  He'd ended up in a store called the Virgin Megastore.  He'd been intrigued by the name and had gone in to see exactly what sort of virgin's they had for sale.  It had turned out that the store sold different types of muggle entertainment such as music, videos and games.

The song was being played on the instore radio station and Draco had been moved to ask a salesperson the name of the song.  She'd handed him a slim plastic box, which she'd told him was the CD with the song on it.  Draco had bought it on impulse but still hadn't worked out how to get the music out of it.  He knew Hermione would be able to help him with it when he saw her next.

Draco moved his head under the spray of water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.  Then he reached for the conditioner and ran his fingers through his fine hair to spread it all over his head.  He washed the excess conditioner from his hands and reached for the soap.  This was his secret to soft, shiny hair – he would leave the conditioner to soak in for as long as possible before rinsing it out.  Draco rubbed the soap over his body and started singing the words of the song.  He didn't really know the words all that well, but there was one bit that was his favourite and that was really the only bit he knew well.  He hoped to learn the rest as soon as Hermione told him how he could listen to his CD.

"It's the little things that only I know, those are the things that make you mine," Draco sang softly, not wanting to wake Harry up.  "And it's like flying without wings, because you're my special thing, I'm flying without wings."

Finally, Draco thrust his head under the water one last time to rid his hair of the conditioner.  He ran his hands repeatedly through his hair until it felt right to him.  Draco moved his head out from under the spray and wiped the water from his face.  He opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack as he saw Harry standing calmly by the door, staring at him.

"Harry.  Are you okay?  Is everything alright?" Draco asked, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.  He grabbed a fluffy yellow towel and started rubbing himself dry as he watched Harry worriedly.

"Everything's fine," Harry replied, watching Draco's every move.  He followed Draco into the bedroom and watched as Draco opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of gold satin boxers and pulled them on.  Next he opened the wardrobe and took a pair of black slacks from a coat hanger and slipped them on over his boxers.  A silvery grey shirt was put on but left unbuttoned for now.  Finally Draco retrieved a pair of black socks from his underwear drawer and sat down on the bed to pull them on.

"Are you going to put on your robes?" Harry asked.

"No.  There's no point.  It's just us in here.  This is more comfortable.  I'm not going to wear shoes either," Draco explained, smiling up at Harry.  Harry nodded slowly and looked thoughtful.  Draco wished he could know what Harry was thinking when he went silent like that.  It was disconcerting to find that he no longer knew what was going through Harry's mind.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Draco suggested, glancing over at Harry.  

Harry looked apprehensive and eager all at once at this suggestion.  

"What?" Draco asked, confused by this reaction.

"Well, would you mind…staying in the bathroom while I take a shower?" Harry asked so softly Draco wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly.

"You want me to stay in the bathroom with you?  Is that what you said?" Draco asked.

"Yeah.  I …uh… I just need you to be near me," Harry tried to explain but the words didn't seem to want to come.

Draco nodded as he began to understand.  After being forcefully separated for five days, Harry needed the reassurance of his presence.

Harry stepped back into the bathroom with Draco not far behind him.  Draco pulled the door closed as Harry started to undress.  It felt good just to rid himself of the dirty robes he'd been wearing for the past five days, Harry thought.  He turned on the water and when it was the right temperature he stepped beneath the hot spray with a groan of pleasure.

Oh god, it was better than he'd even imagined.  Harry stood still under the steady stream of water for a few minutes, just enjoying the sensation.  Then he reached for the soap and started to lather it all over his body.  He had felt so dirty before but now he was starting to feel clean again.  He scrubbed all over until he felt that he had finally gotten rid of the filth of that hell hole.  

Harry reached for the shampoo and washed his hair vigorously.  He rinsed it out and then conditioned it, not waiting as long as Draco did though before he rinsed that off too.  Then he stood under the water with his eyes closed, an expression on deep satisfaction on his face.

Draco watched all this while he cleaned his teeth.  He smiled as Harry groaned when he entered the shower.  Hopefully Harry was starting to feel human again, with a good sleep, a hot shower and soon, some food in his stomach.

Draco tapped on the glass door to the shower.  Harry's startled eyes opened and he looked questioningly at Draco.

"I'm just going into the bedroom for one minute to order some food.  What do you feel like?" Draco asked him.

Harry looked panicked for a moment.  "Do you have to go?"

"Unless you want Dobby to come in here, I have to go out, but it will only be for a minute," Draco said reassuringly.

"Okay," Harry agreed dubiously.  "I'd like …um… I really don't care.  Anything."

Draco nodded and left the bathroom.  He walked quickly in the living room and rang a small bell which was on a table by the front door.  Dobby appeared before him almost instantly.

"Master Draco," breathed Dobby in an awed tone of voice.  "You is back.  Is Harry Potter feeling better?"

"He is and he would like some food.  Dobby, do you know what Harry's favourite foods are?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yes," Dobby replied, nodding enthusiastically.  "I is knowing all of Harry Potter's favourite foods."

"Good.  Could you bring us some of each of them?" Draco asked.  "We'll sit over there."

Draco gestured towards the small round table with two comfortable armchairs beside it, the same table and chairs that Harry had said his goodbye's at during Halloween.

"Yes sir, Master Draco.  Dobby will be back soon," Dobby was nodding again as he disappeared with a pop.

Draco hurried back into the bathroom and found Harry towelling himself dry with a fluffy red towel.  

"Food will be here soon," Draco said, watching a naked Harry walk past him into the bedroom.

Draco sat down on the bed and watched as Harry pulled on a pair of red boxer shorts and matching red socks.  His boyfriend then slipped on a pair of dark red jeans.  Finally he added a black long sleeve t-shirt.

Harry stood by the door to the living room and held out his hand to Draco.  The blonde boy reached out and grasped Harry's hand.  They walked out into the living room holding hands to find the small table in the corner of the room had been enlarged and now held enough food to feed a small army and a very proud Dobby standing nearby.

"Oh Harry Potter, Dobby is being glad to see you back, sir," Dobby gushed but he did not rush over to Harry as he normally did.

Draco glanced at Harry and although he looked mildly amused, he didn't look like he was going to say anything any time soon.  

"Thank you so much for this, Dobby.  We both really appreciate it but would you mind if we had some time alone?" Draco asked cautiously, hoping he'd been polite enough so that Dobby would not feel he had to hurt himself and would actually leave them alone.

Dobby's eyes grew wide as he looked from Harry to Draco.  "Of course, I is going, Master Draco.  You be having lots to talk about.  I come back later for dishes, when you ring the bell."

Dobby disappeared before either of them could reply, not that Draco thought Harry would have replied anyway.

Harry sank into one of the chairs as Draco sat in the other one opposite him.  Harry sniffed, enjoying the delicious aroma while he decided what to attack first.  They both ate in silence for a while and then Draco stopped and sat back and watched Harry eat.  

Harry's current behaviour reminded him of how he ate at the start of the school year.  Draco knew that the Dursley's never really fed him enough and that's why he always ate so much at the start of the school year until he got used to being able to eat as much as he liked and his appetite settled down to normal.  Draco's blood boiled as he thought of what he'd do to those muggles when he was a fully qualified wizard.  

Finally Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back in his chair, sated at last.  

Draco grinned at him.  "Feeling more like a human now?"

Harry grinned back.  "Oh yes.  Much more like a human.  Let's go sit by the fire."

Draco agreed, inwardly celebrating Harry's increased vocabulary.

The two of them settled on the sofa side by side, both staring into the flames.

"It was hell," Harry said finally.  

Draco glanced at him in surprise.  He didn't really think Harry would ever be able to talk about it.  But now that he had started, Draco didn't want him to stop.  He scooted over closer to Harry and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"At first all I could hear was my mother's voice screaming and Voldemort laughing and all I could see was a bright green light.  Over and over and over again the same thing was replayed until I felt like I was going to go insane," Harry said, his voice breaking with emotion.

Draco's arm tightened around Harry and he felt his chest tighten as he imagined what Harry had been through.

"Then I started to try to manipulate what I was seeing.  All my good memories were gone but I didn't have very many of them to begin with so I was left with a lot to choose from," Harry's voice took on a bitter edge.

"But even that was too difficult sometimes.  It was only when I was feeling really strong that I was able to force a memory to stay.  Sometimes I'd remember you, from before we got together.  Those memories weren't pleasant but at least it was you," Harry said, reaching out to clutch Draco's free hand.

"I remembered the Dursley's, or Potions class, or that day we went to the cemetery.  But the worst time, was after you visited me.  You did visit me, didn't you?  I didn't imagine it, did I?" Harry asked, afraid that he had indeed been hallucinating.

"You didn't imagine it.  I was there," Draco admitted but he was horrified to hear that his visit had caused Harry pain.

"After you left, I couldn't work out if you had been real or just my imagination but I felt devastated either way," Harry said quietly.

Draco was confused by this and it must have shown on his face because Harry glanced at him and then started to explain.

"If it was just my imagination, then it meant that you hadn't visited.  I know it's difficult to visit Azkaban but if you hadn't been there, well, I just felt…unloved I guess," Harry confessed.

"Oh Harry, don't ever doubt that I love you.  Even if the whole world is telling you otherwise, don't ever doubt my love for you.  I would lay down my life for you," Draco declared before hugging Harry tightly.  

Harry clung to Draco and squeezed his eyes shut.  "I'm sorry.  I knew it was wrong but the Dementors ensured that the thought stayed there, tormenting me."

Draco pulled back slightly from Harry and nodded for him to continue talking.

"And if you had been real, I was devastated because it meant that you had been there but you left me there," Harry held up a hand to stop any protest Draco might have uttered.  "I know that you had no choice in the matter and I knew it then too but that didn't stop your visit from haunting me every day after that."

"It haunted me too," Draco said softly.  "Everywhere I went, I heard you pleading with me, calling my name.  I felt like I had let you down and I felt so helpless.  I'd done everything I could to get you out of there and I had to just sit around and wait for those bastards at the MLE to make up their minds about the trial."  

"I know it's only mid-morning," Harry said with an apologetic expression.  "But I'm really tired.  Would you mind if I went to bed for a few hours?"

"Of course not," Draco replied.  "Do you want some company?"

Harry looked embarrassed.  "Yeah.  That is if you don't have anything else to do."

"The only thing on my To Do list this week is to spoil _you_, Mr Potter," Draco drawled.  He stood up and pulled Harry up beside him.  "Do you want a potion?"

Harry nodded and Draco scooped up two of the bottles on the table.  He rang the bell for Dobby and instructed the elf to clean up the mess from their meal and the two Gryffindors went into the bedroom.

Both boys changed into their favourite pyjamas – Harry in scarlet silk and Draco in gold silk.  They both snuggled under the covers of the bed and Draco handed Harry a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion before uncapping his own.

"You're taking the potion too?" Harry questioned him.

Draco smiled sheepishly.  "I know your week was far worse, but mine wasn't much better."

Harry smiled sympathetically.  They clinked their bottles together and downed them simultaneously.  

"Sleep well, sweetheart," Draco said, kissing Harry lightly before snuggling up beside him.  

Harry pulled the blonde closer and kissed his cheek.  "Sleep well, dragon."

Later that evening, Harry slowly awoke.  He felt so warm, nestled in the blankets of the bed and in Draco's arms.  He didn't really want to wake up yet.  He gradually opened his eyes and Draco's sleeping face came into focus.  Harry smiled unconsciously and reached out to gently brush his fingers along Draco's cheekbone.  

He is so beautiful, Harry thought lovingly.  He looks like an angel when he's asleep.  I'm so lucky to have him.  Harry thought back to the start of the school year, when he and Draco were still enemies.  Although he'd been in love with Draco then, he'd certainly never thought that Draco might feel the same way about him.  It was funny the way life turned out sometimes.  Both of them had been in love with the other for at least a year before they'd actually admitted it to each other.  So much wasted time, mused Harry wistfully.  But we have our whole lives together now.

Damn, I have to pee, Harry thought.  He slid carefully out of Draco's arms and climbed out of bed.  

Draco rolled over in his sleep and sighed.  

Harry came back out of the bathroom and smiled at Draco's back.  Harry just stood there for a moment, contemplating his boyfriend's determination to indulge him and Harry decided to do something nice in return.  After all, Draco would not have had a very pleasant week last week.  Harry knew that if Draco were the one tossed in jail, he would be shattered.  

Harry walked into the living room and rang the bell for Dobby.  The house elf appeared before him.  Harry was surprised to note that the small elf seemed to be nervous which wasn't like Dobby at all.

"Harry Potter," Dobby said respectfully.  "What can Dobby do for you?"

"Draco is sleeping but he'll be awake soon.  We'd like some dinner please.  Whatever the school is having will be fine," Harry said, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out what was bothering Dobby.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said quickly, nodding his head.

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice said from the doorway to the bedroom.  

Harry didn't need to turn around to know that Draco was standing there, stretching.  Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched Dobby visibly relaxed when Draco entered the room.  He's afraid to be in the same room as me, Harry was stunned to realise.  Surely he doesn't believe I'd curse him.

"Harry?" Draco asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Oh…uh…I was just asking Dobby to bring us some dinner," Harry explained.

"Oh, thank you Dobby, that would be great," Draco said, smiling at the elf.  Dobby smiled gratefully back at him and disappeared.

Harry sank down onto one of the armchairs looking traumatised.  "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, kneeling down before Harry, staring up at him.

"Dobby is afraid of me," Harry said despairingly.  

"Oh no, I'm sure he's not," Draco tried to protest but Harry cut him off.

"I saw it Draco.  I saw it in his eyes," Harry argued.  "I'm sure everyone knows by now that I was in Azkaban because I hurt _you_.  They'll all be staring at me and some will be afraid of me.  God, even Hermione was afraid of me after it actually happened.  I could see her thinking, if I could do that to you, then what on earth could I do to someone I don't feel so strongly for?"

"Sweetheart, you can't think about that now," Draco said firmly.  "Maybe they will be afraid and maybe they won't but you can't let that get to you now.  You need to focus on you."

Harry took a few deep breaths.  Draco was right.  Besides, there was nothing he could do about it anyway.  

Draco stood up and pulled Harry up into a hug.  Draco wound his arms around Harry's neck and held him closely.  Draco watched over Harry's shoulder as Dobby reappeared with trays of food.  The elf looked tense for a moment before he noticed Draco's blonde hair and relaxed.  Draco was shocked to realise that Harry was right.  Dobby was afraid of him.

Dobby set the food on the table and turned to stare up at Harry's back.  Draco smiled down at him and tried to reassure him non-verbally.  Dobby's expression softened as he saw Draco comforting Harry.  Harry didn't seem so bad now and if Draco could still be with him, then he couldn't be that dangerous…could he?

TBC

A.N. The song Draco sings is 'Flying Without Wings' by Westlife.  I love that song.  The next chapter should be out by the weekend.  I'm hoping to finish this story completely pretty soon.

Recommendation – I just read a fantastic fic called Spell Master.  The URL is below.  If you are pro-Slytherin and you like vindictive!Draco, then this fic is for you.  Draco rocks in this fic.  Apparently it will be D/H Slash but not just yet.  Go read it now!

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=825759


	20. Hagrid's Heart

Chapter 20 – Hagrid's Heart

December 22nd

Harry smiled down at Draco's sleeping form.  It wouldn't be much longer before he woke up.  They had both taken the sleeping potion at the same time.  With that thought, Harry kissed Draco softly and climbed out of bed.  He pulled on his scarlet silk pyjama pants and tiptoed into the living room.  He rang the bell by the front door and then sat down in the armchair to wait for Dobby.  The little elf didn't keep him waiting long as he appeared mere seconds after the bell was rung.

Dobby stood before Harry, his eyes darting nervously around the room.  He seemed a bit upset when he realised that there was no one else there.

Harry sighed.  "Dobby.  I'm not going to hurt you."

The quiet declaration appeared to appease the house elf somewhat but doubt still remained in his eyes.

"But…but Harry Potter is hurting his Master Draco," Dobby stuttered.

"I know," Harry admitted, raking a hand through his hair.  "I know and I'm sorry that I did it but you have to understand Dobby that I didn't mean to.  I had been cursed with dark magic."

Dobby's eyes widened at this.  Dark magic was not something to be joked about.

"Professor Dumbledore fixed me though," Harry explained, trying to explain the situation in terms that the house elf would understand.  "I'm fine now, back to normal and I would never do that to anyone."

Dobby smiled up at Harry.  "Dobby is being very sorry that he ever doubted Harry Potter, sir."

Harry smiled at this, glad that something was back to normal.  "Thank you, Dobby.  Now, would you be able to bring Draco and I some breakfast.  He should be up soon."

"Yes, sir, I bring the best breakfast ever," Dobby said earnestly before disappearing with a pop.

Harry relaxed back in his chair with another sigh.  He heard the shower running and grinned.  I think perhaps I should clean my teeth before breakfast, he thought wryly, it has nothing at all to do with the fact that Draco is naked with water cascading over his perfect body, it's merely an interest in oral hygiene.  

Later that day, there was a knock on the door.  Actually it was more like thumping.  Harry was standing, staring out the window.  He turned to stare at the door but made no move to answer it. 

Draco smiled reassuringly at Harry and got up from where he was sitting at the table taking notes for his Arithmancy essay.  

He opened the door was confronted by a huge pine tree struggling to get through the door.  Draco stepped back and glanced questioningly at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders.

Once the tree was in the room, the two boys could see Hagrid standing behind it.

"Well, where do you want it?" Hagrid asked gruffly.

"Uh, over in the corner near the fireplace I guess," Draco said uncertainly.  

Hagrid stood the tree up in the corner and turned around.  He caught Harry up in a big bear hug, Hagrid style.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hagrid asked, sounding perilously close to tears.  "I couldn't believe it when I heard they'd locked you up in that place."

"I'm alright," Harry muttered once he'd managed to pry himself out of Hagrid's death-grip.  He wrapped his arms around himself and wandered over to the fire.  He stared morosely into it.  He just didn't feel up to dealing with anyone right now, not even Hagrid.

Draco smiled sympathetically up at Hagrid.  "Thank you, Hagrid."

"Dumbledore also asked me to bring this," Hagrid said, sniffing slightly.  He walked out of the room again and carried in a big box of decorations.  "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hagrid," Draco said warmly.  Hagrid managed a smile and a wave as he left the room.  

Draco closed the door and leant against it as he contemplated Harry.  The seeker was still staring down into the fire.  

"So, shall we decorate the tree?" Draco asked brightly.

Harry didn't move so Draco opened the box of decorations and started pulling them out at random.

"Hey, these look really old," Draco commented, blowing some dust off an ornament he'd pulled out of the box.  It was a broomstick.  Draco placed it carefully on the coffee table and reached in for another.  This time, a golden snitch with wings that fluttered.  Obviously, whoever had owned these ornaments had loved Quidditch.  That was probably why Dumbledore had sent them to Harry, Draco surmised.

"They're Quidditch ornaments," Draco informed Harry, who still wasn't moving.  Draco was starting to get concerned.  Alright, more concerned than he already had been but he had been wrapping Harry in cotton wool for the past few days and as much as he wanted to keep on doing that, he knew it wasn't in Harry's best interests if he wanted Harry to be able to join the rest of the school and resume his life.

Draco gasped as he pulled a photograph out of the box.  He'd noticed the frame against the side of the box and curiosity had insisted that he have a look.  It was a wizard photo so the people captured on the film moved.  Draco looked up at Harry, who was still staring into the flames as if they held all the answers to all of his questions.

"Harry," Draco said quietly.  "I think you should look at this."

It was Draco's shocked tone of voice that propelled Harry to turn around and raise puffy red eyes to stare at his boyfriend.  Harry noticed him holding out a framed photograph.  Harry stepped away from the fire and reached for the photo.  He glanced down at it and his eyes were instantly locked to the image before him.  It was his family, his first Christmas.  There was his mother, holding him and helping him to unwrap his presents.  There was his father, joking with Sirius as they drank eggnog.  Remus was there too, laughing with his mother as baby Harry seemed more excited about the wrapping paper than he did with what was in it.  Luckily, Peter Pettigrew seemed to be absent from the group that day. 

Harry sniffed as his finger traced his mother's face.  She was so unbelievably beautiful.  So young and full of life.  Why did life have to be so unfair and take her away from him?  And his dad.  His face alight with mischief, planning some hilarious prank with Sirius.  Why?

Draco watched him anxiously.  Perhaps he should have held the photo back until Harry was stronger.  He was still so emotional these days but Draco thought perhaps this glimpse into the past might cheer him up.  

Finally Harry smiled and turned back to the fire.  He reached up and placed the photo in the centre of the bare mantelpiece.  He turned and grinned at Draco.  The two of them smiled at each other, time stopping for a moment, before they both turned their attention to decorating their tree with James and Lily's decorations.

December 23rd

Draco was sitting on the sofa, reading a book about Quidditch, with Harry's head resting on his lap.  Harry was asleep, his first sleep without the Dreamless Sleep Potion.  They had been talking quietly about the Gryffindor Quidditch team and when the conversation had lulled Harry had drifted off to sleep.

Draco closed his book and rested it on the arm of the sofa.  He stared down at Harry and started stroking his hair.  Harry had told him of his conversation with McGonagall the night he had been arrested.  It had given him a lot to think about.  Harry had obviously been worrying about how to handle the fact that Draco now wasn't on any Quidditch team.  

Draco remembered how surprised he had been at the beginning of the Quidditch season last year when the Gryffindor team had revealed its new line up.  The Weasley twins and the three female chasers had graduated the year before and Harry had replaced them with seventh years.  Draco had been stunned.  Surely Harry had realised that he would have to replace practically his entire team the following year.  But apparently the Gryffindor seeker hadn't thought that far ahead.  He'd just recruited the best people for the positions, regardless of their age.  

After reading up on the other positions available of the Gryffindor team, Draco thought he'd quite like to try out for chaser.  He knew he wasn't cut out to be a beater.  He just didn't possess the strength and raw nerve that such a position demanded.  Although he'd never played chaser before, he rather thought he'd be good at it.   But he was determined to win his place on the team fairly.  He also didn't want Harry to be accused of favouritism again if he did indeed win a place on the team.

At the beginning of fifth year, the Gryffindor team had had to replace their keeper.  Tryouts had been held, as they always were for any house team and Ron had won the coveted position.  The Weasley twins had been co-captains at that stage and with Harry, Ron's best friend, on the team as well, the rest of Gryffindor house had given the three of them hell, accusing the them of nepotism and favouritism.  Draco grimaced as he remembered his own appalling behaviour as he had mercilessly teased both Harry and Ron about the selection.

Draco decided then and there that he would not let Harry be involved in discussions about whether he should join the team or not.  Ron, Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall could decide if he was worthy of the team.  Tryouts were set for one week after Christmas and Draco was determined to give it his best shot.

This decided, Draco picked up his book and turned to his marked page, which described tactics and strategies for chasers.  He had his eyes closed and was trying to visualise one of the strategies when he was snapped out of it by a blood-curdling scream.

Harry had sat bolt upright and was staring wide-eyed around the room, looking disoriented and scared to death.  Draco made a small distressed sound and wrapped his arms around a trembling Harry.

"Harry?  It's okay, I'm here, sweetheart," Draco murmured.

"Can…can…" Harry gulped, trying desperately to hold back tears that just wouldn't be held back.  He took a deep breath.  "Can I take the potion tonight?"

"Oh," Draco felt his heart break yet again.  "Of course you can." 

December 24th - Christmas Eve

Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the fire surrounded by paper, ribbon and various items.  He took a sip from his glass of butterbeer and thoughtfully regarded the house elf standing before him (neither of them noticed Harry leaning in the doorway to the bedroom, watching them both with an amused expression on his face).

"Which Gryffindors are here for the holidays?" he asked Dobby.

"All of them, Master Draco," Dobby replied earnestly.  "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone leave the safety of the castle."

"Oh, that's right," Draco replied, remembering Dumbledore's speech of a few weeks ago.  He thought for a minute and then reached for a piece of parchment and one of Harry's ballpoint pens that were sitting on the coffee table.  He scribbled down a short note and folded it twice.

"Dobby, would you be able to deliver this note to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" Draco asked, holding the note out to the excited house elf.

"Oh yes, Master Draco.  Dobby is very good at delivering messages.  I is Professor Dumbledore's personal messenger," Dobby announced proudly.

"That's…great, Dobby," Draco replied, taking another swig of butterbeer, thoughtfully supplied by Dobby.  "So, tomorrow we'll have two guests for Christmas lunch.  But don't say anything to Harry, okay.  It's a surprise for him."

"Ooh, Dobby won't say anything to Harry Potter.  Harry Potter will be very surprised.  I will bring lunch for four tomorrow.  Merry Christmas, Master Draco," Dobby said quickly.

"Merry Christmas, Dobby," Draco said dryly but he smiled at the elf as Dobby left the room.  

"Whatcha doing?" Harry asked as he pushed himself away from the doorway and into the room.  He smiled as Draco jumped at the sound of his voice.

Draco twisted around to frown at him.  "How long have you been there?"

Harry pretended to think about this.  "Let's just say that there isn't going to be much of a surprise tomorrow."

Draco grimaced and then looked anxious.  "You don't mind, do you?  Do you feel up to dealing with other people?"

Harry sat down behind Draco and pulled the blonde back against his chest as he slipped his arms beneath Draco's and wrapped them around the blonde's waist.

"I feel so much better, thanks to you," Harry murmured in Draco's ear.  "You have been so incredibly supportive this last week.  I'm lucky to have you."

Draco blinked back a few tears as he rested back against Harry.  For a while there, he wasn't sure if he would get his Harry back but Harry was definitely on his way back now.  He was maybe a little quieter than he had been but he was more affectionate than before which Draco wasn't complaining about.  It was as if Harry wanted to make the most of every moment possible just in case something else happened.

"So what are you doing?" Harry asked curiously, gesturing at the paper and objects surrounding the pair of them.

"Wrapping Christmas presents," Draco said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  "Want to help?"

"How about I sit here and supervise _you_ doing it?" Harry suggested, reaching for the glass of butterbeer sitting next to Draco's.  Draco could hear the grin in his voice.

"Okay," Draco agreed.  He reached for a book.  "This is for Hermione.  All of these are from both of us."

"What's it called?" Harry asked, reaching for it and reading the title: _The Worst Band In The Universe by Graeme Base.  _Harry flicked through it, much to Draco's annoyance because Harry's arms were still around Draco and the blonde boy couldn't do anything while Harry looked at the book right in front of him.

"Do you approve?" asked Draco.

"Amazing illustrations, paragraphs that rhyme, cool story, how could I not approve?" Harry asked, and pressed his lips against Draco's throat.  "Hermione will love it."__

"Which colour?" Draco asked, holding up a sheet of red paper with a gold pattern of bells and a sheet of green paper with a silver pattern of holly.

"Green," Harry replied and watched as Draco carefully wrapped the book in the paper and then tied it up with a think silver ribbon.  He passed a sheet of Christmas stickers and a pen to Harry.

"Here, you can write on the tags," he instructed and placed the present near Harry so he could stick it on once he had written the message.

"Now, this is for Ron," Draco said, pulling a smallish box towards him.  "I know it probably won't work here but it should once he gets home."

"A Gameboy?" Harry exclaimed.  "Why on earth did you get Ron a Gameboy?  And you do know that they don't come with a game, don't you?"

"I just want to watch him try to figure out what it does," Draco chuckled.  "And of course I know it doesn't come with a game.  That's why I also got him this."

Draco placed a copy of the classic _Super Mario_ on top of the Gameboy.  He picked up the red paper and quickly but precisely wrapped the present up.

Harry wrote Ron's name on the sticker, and his own and Draco's and stuck it on Ron's present.  It was placed near Hermione's to go under the tree when one or both of them got up.

"So what did you get me?" Harry asked nosily.

"You, Harry Potter, will have to wait until tomorrow.  Your present is already wrapped up and under the tree," Draco pointed underneath the tree at a tiny present wrapped in shiny gold paper.

"That's it?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose at it.  "That tiny little thing?"

"Hey, good things come in small packages," Draco said primly as he pulled another object towards him.  "This is for Sirius."

Harry frowned as he suddenly realised that he didn't have anything to give Draco.  He hadn't done any Christmas shopping before he was incarcerated and obviously he hadn't done any since he'd been released, as he hadn't left the safety of their apartment since he'd arrived back at Hogwarts.  

"Harry?  Are you alright?" Draco asked when Harry didn't comment on the box of classic muggle pranks such as a whoopee cushion, water balloons and fake vomit.  

When Harry didn't answer, Draco swivelled around to look at Harry.  He looks upset, Draco thought with no small amount of distress.  

"Harry?  What's wrong?" Draco asked anxiously.  

Harry's troubled green eyes met Draco's worried grey eyes.  "I don't have anything to give you tomorrow."

Draco sighed with relief and smiled gently at Harry.  "Oh sweetheart, I don't need anything.  I have you and you're all I'll ever need."

Harry tugged Draco closer and fastened his mouth on the blonde's in a searing kiss.  Draco wound his arms around Harry's neck and made sure Harry knew just how much Draco needed him.  As the kiss continued, Harry tugged Draco's shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoned it.  He pushed the shirt off Draco's shoulders, the blonde boy helping to shed his shirt.  It fell on the pile of wrapping paper but neither of them noticed.  

Harry's hands slid greedily over Draco's bare skin, as if he was exploring him for the first time.  

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as he pulled his mouth away from Harry's for mere seconds before it was captured again.  Harry was hungry for Draco and he wasn't going to be denied.

"Oh god, yes," Harry muttered before kissing Draco again.  

Draco slid his fingers under Harry's t-shirt and swept it up over Harry's head.  The two boys resumed their almost frantic kissing and pulled each other closer, both revelling in the feel of their bare skin rubbing against each other.  

Harry gently lay Draco back on the floor, his shirt, coloured paper and ribbon crushed beneath him.  The seeker kissed him eagerly as he tugged at the button and zip on Draco's trousers.  He pulled the pants off along with Draco's socks and boxers.  Harry parted with Draco's lips long enough to shed his own clothes before kissing Draco soundly.  Harry kissed along Draco's jaw and down his neck, pausing only to mark the skin at Draco's collar bone with a love bite.  

For his part, Draco lay there, reacting to the feel of Harry's hands and mouth on his body, allowing Harry to refresh his memory of his body. 

December 25th – Christmas Day

Draco was dreaming.  It was an erotic dream, the kind Draco had regularly had in the long months before they'd gotten together.  Harry's hands were everywhere all at once and his mouth, oh his mouth.  Harry had a way with that mouth of his that made Draco scream with ecstasy.  Right now, Harry's mouth was on his stomach moving south in a maddeningly slow fashion.  Draco knew the intended destination and he arched up in the hopes that Harry would get the hint and hurry up. But Dream Harry wouldn't be hurried and he reached his destination in his own time.  

Draco gasped as Harry's mouth closed around him.  God, Harry's mouth was so warm and wet and it felt so real.  Draco opened his eyes slowly and glanced down.  There was a Harry sized head beneath the sheet hovering over his body.  Oh god, what a way to wake up!

"Merry Christmas," Harry said with a smile when he had finished giving Draco his present.  

"Mmm, Merry Christmas," Draco replied, his eyes fluttering closed with a contented sigh.

"I'm going to have a shower.  Ron and Mione will be here soon," Harry said cheerily.  

"What time is it?" Draco murmured sleepily.

"Ten am," Harry replied, as he hopped off the bed.

"Holy shit!  They're going to be here soon," Draco said, flying out of bed.

They both showered and dressed and were waiting impatiently in the living room for their guests when there was a knock at the door.

Draco glanced at Harry who was already striding towards the door with a big grin on his face.  He'd had forty-eight hours since Hagrid's visit and by now he was ready to see his two best friends.  

Harry pulled the door open and pulled his two startled friends into an awkward three-way hug.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad to see you again.  Are you alright?" Hermione asked, once they had let go of each other.  

"I'm fine, Mione.  Draco has been a tower of strength," Harry said, beaming at Draco.  

Ron smiled at all of them and closed the door Harry had left open.  He was holding a pile of presents, which he put under the tree with the others.  

"How about we open some presents?" Draco suggested.

"Great idea," Ron agreed enthusiastically.  

Hermione giggled.  "He's been whining all morning about opening presents."

"Here, open this one," Harry said, handing Ron the present Draco had bought for him.  Harry smirked at Draco and the two of them watched Ron eagerly.  Hermione noticed their anticipation and she too watched with interest as Ron unwrapped the present.

Ron pulled out the Gameboy and frowned at it.  "What is it?"

"Open the box," Harry suggested as he, Hermione and Draco struggled to hold in their laughter as Ron pulled the Gameboy out of the box and turned it around, pressing the buttons and looking confused.

"It's a Gameboy," Hermione explained once she'd finished laughing.  "You can play games on it."

"It won't work here but it should work at the Burrow," Harry added.

"Here, Draco.  This is from me and Ron," Hermione said, handing Draco a present.

Draco grinned at her and proceeded to unwrap the present with childlike glee.  He stared at the box, and then up at Hermione in bewilderment.  Hermione and Harry were again laughing and this time Ron too was laughing at him although he too didn't know what was in the box.

"Ron told me about the CD you bought in London," Hermione explained.  "This is a CD player.  It won't work here, because of the magic, but if you can get to a place with electricity then you can plug it in and listen to your song.  Harry should be able to help you with it." 

"So I can't play my CD at Hogwarts?" Draco said, disappointed.  

"No, sorry," Hermione said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, well thank you for the CD player," Draco said, grinning at them all before turning to the tree.  He reached under it for the present he knew Harry was dying to open.

"Here Harry, this is for you," Draco said, almost shyly as he held out the tiny golden box.

Harry took it eagerly and pulled the shiny paper off it.  Inside was a navy blue box.  It was obviously a jewellery box.  Harry gulped.  There was only one thing this could be.  Harry snapped open the box and stared down at the ring nestled inside.  It was a plain silver band.  It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.  Harry glanced up at Draco with an expression of wonder.

"It's engraved," Draco said softly, pulling the ring out of the box.  He held it up so Harry could read the inscription written inside the band: _Together forever, I will always love you, ~Draco._

"Do you like it?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"I love it," Harry declared, kissing Draco.  The blonde boy reached for Harry's hand and gently slid the ring on Harry's finger.

TBC

A.N.  It's not an engagement ring.  It's just a symbol of Draco's love for Harry.  *grins* nothing at all like an engagement ring!  

Please review – it will make my day!  Thank you to all those who have already reviewed.  I love to read what you think.


End file.
